


Külvárosi fiúk

by missneuroticS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boys Kissing, Dark Past, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Loneliness, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex, Sex in a Car, Suburbia
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 37,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: Norman Wenford félig kábszeres, félig alkoholista, most szabadult a börtönből. És még csak 22 éves. Új életet akar kezdeni. Talán. Betér Frankie Azzuro kocsmájába. Durva nyelvezet, drog, erőszak. Csak ha bírod...





	1. Tiszta lappal, józanul

A pályaudvar maga volt a káosz. A sűrű fekete felhő, ami kora reggel óta takarta a bágyadt napot, vészjóslóan, esőt jelezve lebegett a város felett. Az emberek türelmetlenül lökdösődtek, nagyokat káromkodtak. Ez is csak egy újabb reggel volt. Munka, gondok...Az éppen most érkező szerelvényből hosszú folyamként hömpölyögtek az utasok.  
Norman Wenford fázósan húzta össze barna kord dzsekijét, mielőtt lelépett volna a vonat lépcsőjéről. Kezében két kisméretű csomag. Egész eddigi élete. Nem, még nem volt öreg, alig múlt huszonkét éves. Mégis sok megpróbáltatás állt mögötte. Ahonnan most jött, az a Northamptoni börtön, tizenegy hónapot sóztak rá egy piti ügy miatt. Nem volt egy vakáció a bent töltött idő, de most végre Wenford újra a szabadság édes levegőjét szívhatta. Most végre szabadon élhet és ez erőt adott neki. Elhatározta, hogy munkát keres és annyi év semmit tevése után most majd normális életet fog élni. Ezek a célok éltek benne, mikor is két bőröndjével felpattant a vonatra és most is, mikor a sötét, barátságtalan pályaudvaron végig ment.  
Norman, kinézetre átlagos fiúnak volt mondható. Bár talán most kicsit sápadtnak és megtörtnek festett. Egész nap utazott megállás nélkül, egy falatot sem evett tegnap dél óta. De nem érdekelte, minél előbb távol akart lenni a börtöntől. Barnás haja most rövidre vágva, ő úgy hívta a " börtön stílus ". Az arca talán fiatalabbnak mutatta, mint amennyi volt. Szemei világos barnák, zöldbe hajlóak és kissé ártatlanok voltak, hosszú fekete szempillái igazán jól kihangsúlyozták Norman szabályos, szép arcát. Nem volt kimondottan erős testalkatú, az evés sosem tartozott a legfőbb elfoglaltságai közé, magas sem volt, olyan 170-175 centi körüli.  
Nem tűnt ki a sok ember tömegéből. Ahogy ment az aszfaltos úton, ő is csak egy volt a szürke járókelők közül. Ment de fogalma sem volt arról, éppen merre tart. Tervei konkrétan nem nagyon voltak arról, merre tovább. Csak lépdelt az utcákon, sodródott, ment az orra után. És remélte, megpillant valamit, egy jelet, vagy kiírást, ami megváltoztathatja az életét. Hitt ebben, hogy mindenkinek meg van írva így, vagy úgy a sorsa. A rácsok szürkesége után, üdítően hatottak rá a színes reklám plakátok, a nyüzsgés, az autók dudálása, a városi forgatag. Jó volt, hogy nem érezte már csuklóin a bilincset. Szabad volt és tudta nagy változásokat kell hoznia az életébe.  
Két-három utcasaroknyi gyaloglás után meg is látott valamit, ami megmagyarázhatatlanul vonzotta a tekintetét. A kívül piszkos fehér színű, régi épület ajtaja felett kék és piros neon színekkel egy felírat villogott: Azurro Bar. És Wenford egészen felvillanyozódott. A létesítmény a bentről kiszűrődő hangok alapján mindenképpen szeszes ital árusító hely, más néven kocsma lehetett. Wenford közelebb ment, majd az ajtó előtt megállt és magában mérlegelt.  
Mit is tehetne? Nem akart az első szabadságban töltött napján merev részeg lenni, de a belső késztetés, hogy talán egy két korty nem árt, meg hogy talán munka is akad, erősebb volt minden józan ész diktálta ellent mondásnál. Így Wenford belökte a kis ajtót és határozott léptekkel belépett.


	2. Munka után kuncsorogni

Bent fehér, cigaretta füsttől ködös levegő, rádióból szóló zene és a jól ismert kocsma beli nyüzsgés fogadta, de mégsem fordult fel a gyomra, pedig már majdnem egy éve, hogy nem ihatott alkoholt. Lassan a pulthoz ment, miközben szemei végig futottak a piszkos falakon, a kifakult kockás abroszokkal fedett régi asztalokon és az ott ülő, iszogató embereken. A bárpultnál, az italok között, egy negyven év körüli férfi tevékenykedett. Unottan mosogatta el a poharakat és hangos csörömpöléssel rakta le őket egy tálcára. Percek teltek el, mire észre vette Wenfordot.  
\- Mi kell ? - kérdezte barátságtalanul.  
\- Munka. - felelte Wenford széles mosollyal. Szimpatikus volt neki a fickó, a fehér köténykéjével és az életunt ábrázatával. Maga sem tudta megmondani honnan, de ismerősnek tűnt, holott egészen biztosan nem látta soha sem.  
A férfi bizalmatlanul végig mérte Wenfordot. A fölényeskedőnek tetsző mondat nem tetszhetett neki.  
\- Ez jó...munka...- röhögött fel gúnyosan.  
\- Én komolyan gondoltam...- bólogatott Wenford.  
\- Itt ugyan nincs munka kisfiam. Nagyon eltévesztetted a házszámot, de még a környéket is, ebben biztos lehetsz. Na menj szépen a munkaügyi központba és ott kérdezősködj...- mondta egykedvűen és vissza fordult a mosogatóhoz. Wenford tett néhány lépést a kijárat fele, de megállt. Hitt a jelekben. És hitt abban, hogy a kékben és pirosban izzó neon felírat változást hozhat az életébe. Nem lehet véletlen, hogy épp erre vitte az útja.Vissza sétált a pulthoz.  
\- Már megint itt vagy ? Melyik szót nem értetted, nincs munka ! - mondta tagoltan a férfi és látszott, hogy kezdi elveszteni a türelmét. Wenford azonban taktikát váltott. Úgy gondolta nem veszíthet semmit, legfeljebb pár fogát, ha a tag nagyon bepöccen.  
\- Jó akkor beszélnék a főnökkel...- kezdett bele komoly képpel.  
\- Mi a faszt akarsz a főnöktől ? Elfoglalt ember, nincs ideje ilyen kis szarosokra ! - vágott közbe a férfi.  
Wenford a pultra könyökölt.  
\- Figyeljen ide ! Ahogy beléptem láttam, mennyire nem megfelelő itt a felszereltség, a tárgyak állapota, a kiszolgálás, az italok minősége. Ezért szeretnék beszélni a góréval. Nos, hol találom ?  
Wenfordnak nagyon kellett ügyelnie arra, hogy ne röhögje el magát. de a terve bevált, mert a férfi tehetetlenül lecsapta kezéből a törlő rongyot.  
\- Tulajdonképpen ki a frász vagy te ? Először a munka kereső dumával jössz, most meg hogy nem stimmelnek a cuccok nálam. Mit akarsz tőlem, mi a bajod haver ?!  
\- Csak nem maga itt a főnök ? - kérdezte megdöbbenve Wenford.  
A pasas megadóan bólintott.  
\- De kisapám. Ha nagyon akarod tudni igen. De már úgyis tök mindegy. Biztos felnyomott valami seggfej a minőségellenőröknél, vagy az adóhivatalnál, vagy tudja az ég, hogy kinél...- dühöngött halkan és zaklatottnak látszott. Wenford megsajnálta, nem akarta ilyen helyzetbe hozni. Nyilván egy bérből és munkából élő ember ő is.  
\- Mondhatok valamit ? - kérdezte halkan.  
\- Ki vele. - vont vállat a fickó.  
\- Az előbb hazudtam. Nem érdekel sem a felszereltség, sem a kiszolgálás. Munkát keresni jöttem és valami azt súgta hogy itt találok, ne kérdezze micsoda, mert nem tudom. Megérzés...vagy mi...Beszéljük meg, bármit elvégzek. Ha kell a WC-t is tisztára nyalom...de tudja pénz kellene...  
A pasi megszánhatta Wenford keserűen mosolygó képét.  
\- Egy jó nagy nyakon verést érdemelnél a kis poénodért...na, gyere be a raktárba, meglátom mit tudok tenni. - morogta és eltűnt a zöld, szakadt vászon függöny mögött. Wenford habozott kissé, majd követte.  
Piszkos kis raktár helyiségbe toppant, gyér világítás fogadta, a fal penészes volt, dobozok takarták félig-meddig, egy rozoga fa asztal és négy szék állt a szoba közepén, a földön szerteszét italos rekeszek, cigarettás kartonok hevertek. A férfi lehuppant az egyik székre és cigarettára gyújtott.  
\- Most komolyan, ha nem az adó hivataltól vagy, mégis mi a jó életet keresel ezen a külvárosi szeméttelepen ? - tette fel a kérdést, de inkább csak magának, majd cigivel kínálta a fiút. Wenford is leült és elvett egy szál cigarettát.  
\- Mondtam már hogy dolgozni szeretnék. Most jöttem a sittről, nagyon kell a munka. A rendőrség a seggemben lesz ezután és figyeli majd minden lépésemet. Szóval...kell a stabil háttér...- mesélte.  
A fickó erre nem szólt semmit, hümmögött és a cigijét szívta. Wenford is követte a példáját és ő is füstölögni kezdett.  
\- És mégis mihez értesz, milyen munka kell ? Mert itt nem pincérkedhetsz, nem lehetsz mixer. Ez nem az a hely. Itt csak legalja munkát kaphatsz...- jelentette ki pár perc hallgatás után a férfi.  
\- Nem baj. Én ha kell még a legszarabb melót is megcsinálom...  
\- Hát nem érted kisfiam, itt csak a vég van, vagy még a végnek is a vége. Itt újra elzüllhetsz, vissza juthatsz a sittre ! - szólt Wenford szavába a pasi és szomorúság ült a szemében. Mintha csak a saját életét élné át újra. Legalább is Wenford valami emlékezés szerűséget látott az arcán.  
\- Maga nem ért engem...Nekem lét kérdés a munka szerzés. Higgye el, bárkit leszopnék egy minimál bért fizető munkáért is. Még magát is...pedig maga...- idétlenkedett, de belül össze facsarodott a szíve. A poénja azonban betalált, mert a hapsi elvigyorodott.  
\- Pofa be ! Ideje bemutatkoznod. Én Frankie Azzurro vagyok és te ? - érdeklődött.  
Wenford arcán magabiztos mosoly terült el.  
\- Nahát, mégis alkalmaz Frankie ? Meglátja, velem nem jár rosszul, majd dolgozom, mint az állat. - ígérte buzgón.  
\- Amúgy Norman Wenfordnak hívnak, de a Normant utálom. - tette még hozzá.  
\- Az a szerencséd, hogy tinédzser kori önmagamra emlékeztetsz, különben már régen kihajítottalak volna innen. De hát én is ilyen nagypofájú faszkalap voltam. Először is, tegeződjünk, nem vagyok még hetven éves. Másodszor, a munkád takarítás és mosogatás lesz a bárban. Keveset tudok fizetni és szörnyen mocskos munka, de te mondtad bármit elvégzel, nekem meg jól jön ha nem én csinálom ezeket. Harmadik pont, meg kell ismerned a barátaimat, Fun boyt, Ratot és Tommyt. De menjünk csak sorjában. nem iszol valamit ? - szegezte Wenfordnak a kérdést Frankie


	3. Majd holnaptól jó leszek...

\- Oké, adj valamit ! - bólogatott Wenford és gyomrában remegés ébredt, már az ital szó említésére is. De igyekezett higgadt benyomást kelteni.  
Frankie az italok előtt álldogált.  
\- Mit szólnál a sörhöz ? - és válaszra sem várva egy doboz sört hajított Wenfordnak, egy másik dobozt ő kapott fel.  
\- Mire igyunk ? - kérdezte Wenford.  
\- Hát arra, hogy jó munka erő leszel ! - felelte Frankie.  
Wenford szélesen elmosolyodott.  
\- Ne aggódj, szerintem jól megleszünk ! - és bele ivott a sörébe. Amint az ital kellemesen kesernyés ízét megérezte, máris többet akart, egyszerre az egészet, mohósága másodpercek alatt átjárta a testét. Egy szuszra félig kiitta a sörös doboz tartalmát. Frankie arcán csodálkozás jelent meg.  
\- Ezt nevezem ! Mióta nem ittál faszikám ?  
\- Hát jó tizenegy hónapja. Mikor is lecsuktak. Alkoholon nőttem fel, szóval azelőtt a pia meg én elképzelhetetlenül nagy barátok voltunk. - mesélte Wenford.  
\- Mi miatt kerültél be a kaptárba ? - érdeklődött sörét iszogatva Frankie.  
\- Á, szar ügy. Valami rablás volt, rosszkor voltam rossz helyen, nem tiszta a kép, nem emlékszem teljesen, mert nagyon be voltam lőve. De kár is ezen gondolkodni, megkaptam érte ami jár, új életet kezdek.  
Wenford elhatározása erős volt, talán erősebb mint a kezében lévő sörös doboz okozta csábítás. Talán...  
Frankie alaposan végig mérte, kicsit gondolkodott, majd megkérdezte.  
\- És van hol aludnod, fiú ?  
Wenford a fejét rázta.  
\- Öhm...nincs. De ne aggódj, holnapra legkésőbb szerzek valami lakást. - ígérte.  
\- Rendben. Ma éjjel aludj nálam, holnap meg majd keresünk neked egy albérletet. - és Frankie újabb doboz sört nyomott Wenford kezébe. Aki mosolyogva fogadta. Magában persze tiltakozott. Az új élethez nem így kellene hozzá fognia, de amint a hideg sörös doboz az ujjaihoz ért, a tiltakozása a semmibe veszett. Végül is pár doboz ártalmatlan sör nem számít...  
\- Nagyon rendes hapsi vagy te Frankie. Hogyan hálálhatom ezt meg neked ? - kérdezte és egy másodpercre meghatódott a férfi jóságától.  
Frankie legyintett.  
\- Hát úgy hogy majd normálisan dolgozol. De most igyunk, ne törődj ezzel !  
Wenford maga sem emlékezett mikor és hogyan került az ágyba. Hajnaltájt ébredt fel. A szobát, vagy inkább keskeny folyosót, ahol feküdt, kékes szürke fény homályosította el. Egy ócska kanapén hevert, pokróccal betakarva. A fejét feszítette a migrén, a gyomra émelygett és hideg veríték ült ki a homlokára. Megint berúgott. Újra, úgy mint régen. Új élet...Hogyan felejthette el az önmagának tett ígéreteit ?Nem szabad több ilyennek történnie ! A gondolatok fájtak, amik az agyában cikáztak. Lomha mozdulatokkal felült az ágyban és hunyorogva tekintgetett körbe. Hol a fenébe lehet ? Esetleg Frankie lakásán ? Mintha azt ígérte volna, hogy nála töltheti az éjszakát...Vagy mind ez csak álom ? Wenford agyában össze vissza kuszálódott a valóság és a fantázia. Egy újabb másnapos reggel, amiben volt már része nem is kevésszer. Zajt hallott. Egy alak közelített felé hangosan lépdelve. Majd megállt előtte.  
\- Mit csinálsz ? - kérdezte jókedvűen. Wenford a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Nyomorultul érezte magát.  
\- Józanodom...És te ? Itt laksz, vagy mi ? - kérdezte halkan.  
\- Nem, csak jöttem látogatóba. - felelte a srác.  
Wenford végig nézett rajta. 20-22 év körüli fiú volt. Fekete rövid hajú és szemüveges. Minden különösebb ok nélkül vigyorgott. Majd megszólalt.  
\- Te vagy az a Wenford ugye ? Frankie kis barátja ?  
Wenford elhúzta a száját.  
\- Nem a kis barátja vagyok, hanem az alkalmazottja. De a név stimmel. - bólintott.  
\- Örvendek. Én meg Rat vagyok....  
\- Szép név...- vágott közbe kissé gúnyosan Wenford.  
\- Igazából persze Bobby, de tudod ki égeti magát ilyen névvel...Szóval hívj csak Ratnek okés ? - nyújtotta a kezét a srác.  
Wenford kezet fogott vele.  
\- És Frankie hol van ? - kérdezte.  
\- Szerintem bent van a konyhában. Gyere oda kísérlek ! - vette át Rat az irányítást és elindult a végtelen hosszúnak tűnő, sárgára festett falú, képekkel és giccsesen színes falvédőkkel díszített folyosón. Aztán benyitott egy üvegajtón. Meleg levegő és kávé illat csapta meg Wenfordot, ahogy belépett a konyhába. Ahol már többen is voltak.


	4. Barátok

\- Á Wenford ! Na, hogy aludtál ? - köszöntötte Frankie vigyorogva.  
\- Mindenki ilyen jókedvű ma reggel rajtam kívül, a faszomba ! - nézett szét a helyiségben Wenford.  
\- Na apám, amennyi sört te megittál ! Meg még rá ezt-azt. Nem nagyon kellett kínálgatni téged, ön kiszolgáltad magad. Hulla részeg voltál, alig bírtalak zárórakor elcipelni ide. - mesélte Frankie. Wenford leült a hozzá legközelebb lévő székre. Szinte nem emlékezett semmire, mint egy film szakadás.  
\- Berúgtam volna ? - kérdezte magától fél hangosan.  
\- Mint az állat ! - toldotta meg Frankie és jó ízűen felnevetett.  
Wenford kicsit szégyellte magát, nem túl előnyös ha valaki a munka adója előtt az első nap bemutatja az alkohol fogyasztása szokásait. Szeme sarkából körbe pillantott a konyhában. Még ketten voltak ott Frankie-n kívül.  
\- Jaj de bunkó vagyok ! Wenford, engedd meg, hogy bemutassam a haverokat. Ezt az ütődött töklámpát, Ratot, gondolom már megismerted. - bökött Rat irányába Frankie.  
\- Ők pedig itt a kiskorúak...  
\- Hé faszikám a magad nevében beszélj ! - vágott Frankie szavába az egyik srác felháborodottan.  
\- És a tisztelet ? Pofa be fiam ! Na szóval, ez a fehér hajú hülye gyerek itt Fun boy. - mondta Frankie és a nagyszájú kölyökre pillantott. Az említett srác barátságosan Wenfordra mosolygott.  
\- Szia testvér ! - és megszorította Wenford kezét, aki kissé megilletődött a fogadtatástól. Fun boy 18-20 év körüli lehetett, bár arcra 15-16-nak tűnt. Igen, az arca olt ami a legfeltűnőbb volt benne és Wenfordot azon nyomban megragadta. Angyalian édes gyerek arca volt, csodálkozó kék szemekkel és ehhez remekül párosult a hidrogéntől tejföl szőke haj, meg a kis ezüst karika a fülében.  
\- Ez a másik pedig a mama kedvence, alias Tommy. - mutatta be a másik fiút is Frankie. Tommy sem lehetett több 20 évesnél. Szőkésbarna göndör haja volt és olyan átlagos kinézete. Éppen a széken hintázott.  
\- Hello. - intett oda könnyedén Wenfordnak.  
\- Nos, most hogy megismerkedtetek, szerintem ehetnénk valamit. - törte meg a pár perces csendet Frankie.  
\- Remek ötlet. - helyeselt Rat.  
\- Utána pedig Wenford szépen elmegy és beköltözik az új albérletébe. - közölte ünnepélyes arccal Frankie, miközben a hűtőben kutakodott.  
Wenford felkapta a fejét.  
\- Hogy micsoda ? Új lakás ? - dadogta.  
\- Aha. Miért mit hittél, hogy örökre itt maradhatsz az öreg Frankie-nél ? - nevetgélt Fun boy.  
\- Találtunk neked egy albérletet, nézd...- és Tommy egy képes hirdető újságot tolt Wenford elé, aki egy percig csak bámulta a képet.  
\- Köszi srácok, de nekem erre nincs pénzem. Egy ilyen albérlet baszottul sokba kerülhet. Igazán köszi de...  
\- Ne izgulj már. Frankie össze szedte neked a rá valót. - árulta el Fun boy.  
Wenford Frankie-re nézett, az vigyorogva bólintott.  
\- Ne csináljátok már...ez olyan...Hogy fizetem én ezt neked vissza ?! Ne baszakodjatok már velem...na igazán...- Wenford nem is tudta mihez kezdjen igazán a helyzettel. Ilyenben nem sűrű volt része és sosem kapott ennyi jót egy nap alatt senkitől sem. Zavarba jött és nem tudta, hogy kezelje a dolgokat. De a meghatottság szorongatta.  
\- Hé, még mielőtt véglege elpirulnál itt nekünk a kislányos zavarodban, elárulom, nem adománynak szánom. Ez kölcsön. És a béredből mind vissza fizeted. Az utolsó vasig. Ők is az adósaim voltak és vissza fizették...- mutatott a fiúkra Frankie.  
\- Ti is az alkalmazottjai vagytok ? - kérdezte Wenford.  
Tommy, Fun boy és Rat össze néztek, kicsit röhögcséltek, majd Rat megszólalt.  
\- Hát igen...lehet úgy is mondani...  
\- Tudod, Frankie olyan kicsit, mint ha az apánk is lenne. Állást adott nekünk, fedelet szerzett a fejünk felé, segít ahol tud...- mesélte Tommy.  
\- Elveszett lelkek voltunk a teljes kilátástalanságban, de Frankie megmentett minket. - helyeselt Rat álmodozó szemekkel.  
Wenford meg volt lepve. Frankie nem úgy nézett ki, mint valami jótét lélek, bár a mostani megmozdulásával megmutatta, hogy helyén a szíve, de ez akkor is érdekes információ volt.  
Tommy csörömpölve rakott le pár üveg poharat az asztalra.  
\- Nos akkor reggeli előtt igyunk Wenford új kecójára ! - kiáltotta és mielőtt Wenford bármit is mondhatott volna egy pohár pia landolt előtte, ezzel fuccsba döntve a mára előírt józansági fogadalmát.  
Reggeli után Wenford kapott egy kisebb összeget Frankie-től és elindult a megadott címre. Nem érezte magát túl jól, a gyomra liftezett, belső remegés vett rajta erőt és szokatlanul gyenge volt. Nem kétséges, az italozás megint megkísértette. És a kísértés erős volt, túl erős. Wenford nem tudott magán uralkodni. Egyszer úgy érezte, hogy ha az alkohol dolgozik benne fantasztikus dolgokra képes, máskor meg tudta, pont ez az ami lehúzza a mélybe. Ez egy ördögi kör volt, mert míg belül kívánta a szeszes italt, kívülről szeretett volna józan maradni. Lehetetlen körforgás.  
Wenford betért egy kocsmába és vett egy üveg olcsó töményet, meg egy üveg sört. A sört helyben megitta, aztán folytatta az útját. Frankie adott elég pénzt, maradt az albérletre is. A reggeli ivászat és a kocsmában bedobott sör miatt közepesen lerészegedett, de a gyűrött papír fecnire írt címet így is megtalálta. Kicsit megdöbbent, mert a képen teljesen máshogy nézett ki az egész. De a fiú rájött, hogy a fotó hazugság volt és valóságban ez egy betondzsungel. Égbenyúló, lepusztult, tíz emeletes háztömbökkel. Wenford össze borzongott a szigorú, szürke épületek láttán. Undorítónak találta az egész környéket. Benyitott a lépcsőházba. A nagy csendben szinte visszhangzottak a léptei, ahogy a liftig sétált, ami persze nem volt jó. Így gyalog kaptatott fel a hetedik emeletre. A fekete vaskorlát, az omladozó, graffityvel tele szórt falak, a dohos szag, a világítás nélküli folyosó és egyforma ajtók, mind-mind eszébe juttatták Wenford gyerekkorát. Ilyen házakban tengette fiatal éveit. Rossz érzések szállták meg. Mintha vissza jött volna a múlt.


	5. Chelsea

Az egyik ajtónál megállt és a kezében lévő cetliből megállapította, hogy ez az a cím. Becsengetett és kis idő múlva nyílt az ajtó. Egy lány állt ott, barack színű köntösben, kezében valami zöldség utolsó falatjaival. Kissé csodálkozva meredt Wenfordra.  
\- Öö..hello..én az albérlet miatt jöttem ! - nyögte ki Wenford, miközben zsebébe süllyesztett kezével az italos üveget szorongatta. Igyekezett a józan ember benyomását kelteni.  
A lány egy pillanatig habozott, majd szélesre tárta az ajtót.  
\- Akkor jó, gyere beljebb !  
Wenford belépett a sötét kis előszobába. A lány gyorsan felkattintotta a villanyt.  
\- Tehát az albérlet miatt jöttél...- ismételte el az előbb hallottakat, miközben nem titkoltan végig mérte Wenfordot, akit ez a vizslató nézés már-már zavart.  
\- Hát igen, de ha már van jelentkező aki beköltözne, itt sem vagyok. - vágta rá, mert a lány úgy nézte, hogy a pillantása szinte ketté szelte. Úgy érezte, a legjobb lenne, gyorsan kifutni onnan.  
A lány bólogatott.  
\- Nos igen, jelentkező az van. Az öreg fickó a kutyájával, a fél süket orosz balett táncosnő, meg a 65 év körüli, kiélt, nimfomán tanítónő. Csupa jó társaság...  
Wenford nem tudta, a lány viccnek szánta e az előbbieket, de vigyorogni kezdett.  
\- És én alkalmasnak látszok ? - kérdezte.  
A lány bizonytalanul vállat vont.  
\- Aha. Na gyere megmutatom a lakást és a szobát, amiről szó lenne. - mondta és elindult.  
\- Ez itt a konyha. De nem túl sűrűn futunk össze itt, nem vagyok az a tipikus konyha tündér. - mutatott az aprócska kis konyhára, ami közvetlenül a bejárati ajtónál volt és a katonás rendből ítélve, a lány csakugyan nem sok időt töltött ebben a helyiségben.  
\- És ez a fürdőszoba. - nyitott ki még egy fehérre mázolt ajtót. Wenford bekukkantott. Ha lehet, még a konyhánál is kisebb területű volt, kissé málló vakolattal, ősrégi káddal, csappal és WC kagylóval, amik már szinte megsárgultak. Kopott függöny lengedezett az ablakon. A mosógép tetején egy kék műanyag kosárban mosásra váró ruhák.  
\- Közösen használjuk majd a fürdőszobát, a konyhát, de ne félj, ritkán leszek az utadban. - mondta a lány és vissza zárta a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Wenford bólogatott és elnézte az előszoba falait, ahol szinte minden méteren egy fekete hajú srác képe díszelgett.  
\- Én egyébként Chelsea Cooper vagyok. Én lennék a házi nénid. - mutatkozott be a lány.  
\- Norman Wenford, de csak szólíts Wenfordnak. - nyújtotta a kezét Wenford. Kezet ráztak, aztán fél percig csak hallgattak, majd a lány hirtelen egy újabb ajtóhoz ment.  
\- Nos, és akkor ez lenne a lakosztályod Wenford ! - nyitotta ki az ajtót. A szoba első látásra elég nyomasztónak tűnt. A sárga piszkos falakat, amikre nagyon rá fért volna egy festés, itt-ott képek és egy tükör takarták. Az egyik sarokban egy heverő volt, párnával és takaróval, nem messze tőle egy kör alakú fa asztal és egy réges-régi karosszék. Hatalmas piros szőnyeg fedte a kopott parkettát. Régi csillár függött a plafonon, az ablakon egy naptól kifakult sötétítő függöny.  
Wenford hallgatott. Magában végig vette a helyeket, szobákat, ágyakat, ahol már aludt. Nem is tudta, jót vagy rosszat gondoljon.  
\- Megfelel ? - törte meg a csendet Chelsea.  
\- Igen, jó. - mondta szűkszavúan Wenford.  
\- Nézd, tudok róla, hogy nem egy nagy szám, de mit akarsz ennyi pénzért ? Nekem sürgősen szükségem lenne egy albérlőre, mert nincs állásom és lassan kifogyok a tartalékaimból. Szóval mindenképpen kiadom, ha neked jó, máris költözhetsz. - magyarázta a lány, mert talán nagyobb ovációt várt a szoba láttán, de Wenfordra rászállt a részegséget kísérő közönyösség, fáradtság. Azonkívül tudta, nem válogathat. Frankie ezt nézte ki neki és el kell fogadnia.  
\- Mondtam hogy jó. - erősítette meg az előbbi válaszát és beljebb ment a szobába. A kezében lévő csomagokat az ajtó mellé rakta.  
\- Ez minden cuccom, majd délután berendezkedem. - mondta még és a homályos ablakhoz ballagott. Kinézett a betonrengetegre, a ritkás zöld növényzetre és az lepusztultságra. Majd sóhaj kíséretében a zsebébe túrt és kivette onnan a Frankie által adott pénzt. Vissza ment Chelsea-hoz és a kezébe nyomta. A lány átszámolta a pénzt és a fejét rázta.  
\- De hát ez jóval több, mint amit a hirdetési újságban közzétettem. - döbbent meg.  
\- Nem baj. Vedd úgy hogy kaucio, vagy mi. - mosolyodott el Wenford.  
\- Hát oké...Akkor itt vannak a lakás kulcsai. - nyújtott át egy kulcscsomót Chelsea Wenfordnak, aki rögtön zsebre vágta azt, aztán ismét csak az ablakhoz ment, mintha meg akarna bizonyosodni arról, hogy csakugyan itt van, ebben a lelakott albérletben és itt próbálja újra kezdeni az eddig elcseszett életét.  
\- Wenford, amúgy gyakran szoktál inni ? - érdeklődött teljesen váratlanul Chelsea.  
Wenford össze rezzent, ezek szerint nem játszotta túl jól a szerepét, pedig mindent bele adott.  
\- Miért ? Úgy nézek ki, mint aki be van állva ? - kérdezett vissza gúnyosan.  
\- Egy kicsit. Félre ne érts, a te dolgod, de jobb szeretném kerülni az ital miatt problémákat. Mindkettőnk helyzetét megkönnyítenéd szerintem...- magyarázkodott a lány zavartan.  
\- Légy nyugodt, nem vagyok egy piás idióta. - morgott sértetten Wenford.  
\- Ilyet nem is gondoltam...Hát akkor...Isten hozott nálam ! Remélem jól meg leszünk ! - mondta még Chelsea és elindult kifelé. Wenford szótlanul bámult utána. Észrevette, hogy kicsit bicegve jár. Vajon mi történhetett vele ?  
Miután csukódott Chelsea mögött az ajtó, Wenford kibújt a kabátjából és az ágyhoz botorkált. Végig dőlt rajta, és már érezte a jól ismert erőtlenséget, pedig még jól esett volna egy korty ital, de nem volt ereje, sem kedve, vissza menni a karos székhez, ahova az italt rejtő kabátot lerakta.  
\- Te jó Isten...- csak ennyit mondott, mint ha ezzel nyugtázta volna, hogy igen, a mai napot is elszúrta. És ki tudja, hányat fog még...  
Délután ébredt fel, furcsa szorítással a gyomra tájékán és persze az elmaradhatatlan fejfájással. A lakást bejárta a csend. Wenford úgy nézett körbe a helyiségben, mintha sosem látta volna, aztán megbizonyosodott, hogy a nemrég kivett kietlen szobájában fekszik, az ócska heverőn. De a fehér beépített szekrény eddig elkerülte a figyelmét. Vissza csukta a szemét, de csak egy percre, mert mintha motoszkálást hallott volna. Vagy csak a fantáziája játszott vele ?! Wenford feltápászkodott a heverőről és hallgatózott. Megint csend, aztán megint motoszkálás. Mégsem álmodott ! Úgy tűnik, valaki van a lakásban és ez biztos nem Chelsea ! Wenford el lopakodott a szoba ajtajáig és úgy döntött, ki óvakodik és lefüleli az ismeretlent. Már éppen lenyomta volna a kilincset, amikor a neszezés abba maradt. Lehet, hogy mégis csak képzelődött...  
\- Biztos bediliztem már ettől a sok italtól. - jegyezte meg magában és az ajtónak támaszkodott, várt pár percet, aztán kilépett a szobából. Ismét az idegesítő csend járta át a lakás falait, csak a parketta nyikorgott a léptei nyomán, ahogy végig ment a kis előszobán. Hallucináció...a hangok amiket hallott...a képzelete tréfálta meg...  
Ám ekkor váratlanul kicsapódott a fürdőszoba ajtaja, ami majdnem képen találta Wenfordot és ezt követte egy éktelen ordítás. Wenfordban meghűlt a vér is, még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Mi a jó élet folyik itt ?!


	6. Ti aztán jó hülyék vagytok mindannyian...

A fürdőszobából Tommy és Fun boy ugrottak elő nagy röhögések közepette. Wenford úgy érezte, a szíve is kihagyott egy ütemet a rémülettől. Mindig is rosszul kezelte a hirtelen dolgokat, ez meg egyenesen sokkoló volt, hiszen mindenre számított, de erre nem.  
\- Hello ! - intett vigyorogva Fun boy és elégedetten megveregette Tommy hátát, ezzel jelezve, hogy jó kollektíva volt.  
\- A jó kurva anyátokat, mi a faszt kerestek ti itt ?! - ordította magából kikelve Wenford, amint szavak jöttek a szájára. Teljesen leizzadt és a gyomra is begörcsölt az élménytől.  
Fun boy lazán vállat vont.  
\- Gondoltunk meglátogatunk, utána nézünk berendezkedtél e, hogy jól érzed e magad. Tudtuk hol laksz, így...  
\- Nem ismeritek azt a rohadt csengőt, a szívbajt hoztátok rám...- Wenford szörnyen mérges volt.  
\- Minek ide csengő, be lehet jutni másképp is. - árulta el Fun boy.  
\- Tényleg, hogy is jöttetek be tulajdonképpen ? - nézett Tommyra Wenford, aki csak a vállát vonogatta és a padlót bámulta.  
\- Fun boyt kérdezd, az ő ötlete volt az egész, ő ilyen vandál...  
\- A faszomba, jó ötlet volt mi ? - röhögött még mindig a saját idétlenségén Fun boy.  
\- Remek ötlet volt. Szóval, hogy jöttetek be ? - vágott a szavába Wenford idegességtől még mindig remegő hangon.  
\- Á, az most nem fontos. - húzta el a száját Fun boy és hidrogénezett haját igazgatta.  
\- Soha, de soha többet ne csinálj ilyet, érhető ? - fújtatott Wenford és megragadva Fun boy pulóverét a falhoz nyomta a fiút, akinek az arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, sőt kicsit meg is ijedt.  
\- Oké Wenford. Relax...- motyogta és enyhíteni igyekezett Wenford szorításán.  
Wenford hirtelen elengedte Fun boyt, aki levegőért kapkodva dőlt a falnak.  
\- Van cigitek ? - kérdezte Wenford halkan.  
Tommy Fun boyra nézett, majd megszólalt.  
\- Naná hogy van testvér ! Egy egész finom marihuánás cigit tartogatunk a számodra. Tessék, vedd csak el és gyújts rá ! - nyúlt a zsebébe Tommy és rövidesen egy szál cigit nyomott Wenford kezébe, akin szédülés lett urrá. Te jó Isten, milyen régen volt már, mikor füves cigikkel kábította magát. Izzadt a tenyere, ahogy zsebre vágta a cigarettát.  
\- Majd később. - vetette oda a két csodálkozó fiúnak.  
\- Amúgy Frankie-től jövünk, azt mondta, gyere be a bárba, kell egy kis élmény beszámoló. Tudod...- magyarázta Fun boy.  
\- Tudom. - vágta rá szűkszavúan Wenford. Kicsit még neheztelt a fiúra a hülye vicce miatt.  
\- Na, akkor ne várassuk, menjünk. - indult Tommy a lakás ajtaja felé. Wenford még vissza szaladt a szobájába, meghúzta a piás üveget a kabátja zsebéből, majd a többiek után eredt.  
Frankie bárjában már az ismerős cigaretta füst és italszag fogadta. A férfi intett nekik, ahogy beléptek és a sarokban lévő asztalra mutatott. Oda ültek le. Frankie gyorsan kiszolgált még két vendéget, majd leült közéjük.  
\- Későbbre vártalak...- jegyezte meg.  
\- Én később is jöttem volna, ugyanis aludtam, de ez a két faszfej valahogy bejutott a lakásba és halálra rémisztett. - mesélte még mindig feldúltan Wenford.  
\- Mégis mi történt ? - kíváncsiskodott az asztalra könyökölve Frankie.  
\- Nem lényeg. - legyintett Wenford.  
\- Akár mi is volt, fogadok, hogy Fun boy találta ki ? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Frankie.  
\- Igy van. - bólogatott Wenford.  
\- Ne izgulj miatta, olyan primitív, hogy fát lehet vágni rajta. - bökött Fun boy felé nem titkolt megvetéssel Frankie.  
\- Menj a francba Frankie ! - ordított fel Fun boy sértődötten.  
\- Na és milyen a lakás ? - érdeklődött Frankie.  
\- Elmegy. - válaszolt Wenford a hetedik emeleten lévő, nyomasztó, lepukkant, ósdi albérletre gondolva.  
\- Elmegy ? Csak így, elmegy ? Eddig hol a frászban laktál, a villa negyedben ? - rökönyödött meg egy pillanatra Frankie.  
\- Úgy érti lakható.- helyesbített Tommy.  
\- Van ott egy lány, Chelsea a neve, övé a lakás. De látszólag nem sok vizet fog zavarni. mondta Wenford.  
\- Ja, majd jól meglesztek. - vihogta Fun boy és Wenford egyből sejtette mire gondol.  
\- Te beteg vagy. - csóválta a fejét.  
\- Hé, hé Frankie ! - száguldott ekkor végig a kocsmán Rat. Az asztal előtt lefékezett és megtörölte izzadt homlokát.  
\- Mi lelt téged édes fiam ? - nézett rá Frankie.  
\- Hát...hát...- lihegte Rat.  
\- Túl sokat szívott. Mondtam, hogy meg fog neki ártani. - legyintett Fun boy. De Frankie most valahogy nem volt vevő a humorára.  
\- Befoghatnád már a pofád Fun boy. Én örülnék neki. - grimaszolt, mire Fun boy puffogva bár, de elcsendesedett.  
Frankie ismét Ratra nézett, aki lelkesen adta elő a mondani valóját.  
\- Az előbb az autó bontó mellett mentem el, kiárusítás van, minden tök olcsó és láttam is egy tök szuper kasznit, igaz hogy piros színű, de kurva jó állapotú. A bontó főnöke, a dagadt Henry azt mondta, ha akarod össze rak egy autót és olcsón megszámítja neked...  
\- Na és kit érdekel ? Frankie nem is tud vezetni. - röhögött fel Fun boy.  
\- Ezt benézted, mert van jogsim és engem igen is érdekel a téma. Kéne egy járgány hogy ne koptassam a lábamat. Egy bár tulajához autó is dukál. - hurrogta le Fun boyt Frankie és igazított egyet vizes és zsírfoltos kötényén.  
Wenford egy ideig hallgatta őket és közben megállapította, hogy irtó fura, nem gyengén flúgos társaságba keveredett, de cseppet sem bánta. Aztán a gondolatai egészen másfele kavarodtak el. Vissza kalandozott a börtönben töltött majd egy évéhez, az egyforma uniformist viselő rabokhoz. Látta magát a legalább két számmal nagyobb kék rab ruhájában, amint a zsúfolt ebédlőben állt sorba a silány kosztért. Maga sem tudta, miért pont most tolakodtak a fejébe ezek a régi képek. Hideglelést kapott tőlük.  
\- Holnap munkába is állhatsz ! - bökte oldalba Frankie, ezzel megtörve a nem túl kellemes emlékeken való agyalást. Wenford másodpercek alatt vissza zökkent a valóságba.


	7. Kábulat

\- Ja...jó....holnap 9 órakor itt leszek. - ígérte álmatag képpel Wenford.  
Frankie a srácokra nézett, azok harsány nevetésben törtek ki.  
\- Ez jó, 9-re ! El vagy tévelyedve kisapám. - jelentette ki Tommy.  
\- Te barom, ez nem valami luxus szálló. Ez egy kocsma. Gyere 7-re ! - vihogott Fun boy.  
Wenford kelletlenül bólogatott és közben behúzta a kabátja cipzárját. Nem szerette, ha rajta gúnyolódnak.  
\- Most már tudom. Akkor reggel 7-re jövök. - mondta halkan.  
\- Na így már mindjárt más. Látom, jó kollektíva leszünk mi ketten. Holnap bevezetlek a szakma rejtelmeibe. - veregette meg Wenford vállát Frankie. Wenford grimaszolt egyet, aztán elindult kifelé a kocsmából.  
Haza térés előtt ivott egy üveg sört egy ital boltban, majd az albérlet felé vette az irányt. A lakásban csend fogadta. Úgy tűnt, Chelsea nincs otthon. Wenford a kabátját lehajította a székre és végig dőlt az ócska kanapén. Egy percre lecsukta a szemét, fáradt volt és álmos. Legszívesebben aludt volna, de hát még korán volt, be sem sötétedett. Felült hát az ágyán és előkotorta a zsebéből azt a cigit, amit a srácoktól kapott. Talált egy öngyújtót is. Gyorsan rágyújtott és csak fújta a füstöt a szobában. Elég régen szívott már marihuánás cigarettát, legtöbbször más, sokkal komolyabb eszközökhöz folyamodott, ha kábulni akart, heroinhoz, vagy morfiumhoz, de most jó volt ez is, jobb híján.  
Hamarosan ismét érezte magán a fű jótékony, búfelejtő hatását, a gátlások feloldódását, a hihetetlenül feldobott hangulatot. Valahogy úgy volt vele, hogy az egész világ ő érte van, és ami jó és szép, vele történhet csak meg. Feküdt az ágyon és csodaszép képeket látott, már nem a valóság szürkesége tornyosult felé, az mint valami árnyék, eltűnt a színes hallucinációk fényében.  
\- A kurva életbe, hugyoznom kell ! - állapította meg egyszer csak és tántorogva vonult ki a mellék helyiségbe. Piszkos csempe és egy annál is mocskosabb padló fogadta, na meg az elhanyagolt WC kagyló, ami most mint valami ismeretlen mélység tátongott számára. Wenford undorodva csóválta a fejét.  
\- Micsoda átbaszás ! Hogy néz itt ki minden ! Ennyi pénzért !  
Aztán ügyetlenül lehúzta a nadrágja cipzárját.  
Miután végzett és kijött a fürdőszobából. Érezte, hogy nincs maradása. A panel lakás falai, mintha rá akarnának omlani, tiszta levegőre volt szüksége. Mire észbe kapott, már röhögve futott végig a néptelen utcákon és fogalma sem volt, merre tart. A méterek sorra tűntek el a háta mögött. Addig futott, ameddig a tüdeje perzselt és szédült a levegő hiánytól. Nevetve dobta el magát a földön és körbe sem nézett hol lehet. Az ég kékje forgott vele, ahogy minden más is. Aztán pár perc múlva felkönyökölt és megpillantotta a város határában lévő kísérteties szennyvíz tisztító csatorna rendszert, ahol hajléktalanok és a társadalom szélén álló emberek húzták meg magukat. A távolból kutya ugatás ütötte meg a fülét, de amúgy csend volt. Túl nagy csend és mintha az egész élete messze került volna tőle. Madarak cikáztak a sápadt égbolton és minden olyan békésnek tűnt Wenford elkábult agyában. Bár csak így maradhatott volna ! Wenford megkerülte a szennyvíz tisztítót és úgy indult haza. A léptei még mindig szokatlanul könnyűek voltak, a kedve határtalan és mind untalan rátört a nevetés, csak nem tudta miért. Talán, mert az élet bekábulva ilyen hazug módon gyönyörű ?!  
Képek törlődtek ki az emlékezetéből, de az tisztán beugrott, amint az ócska lábtörlőn állt, a hetedik emeleten és a lakás kulcsai után keresgélt. Már teljesen be esteledett. És nem emlékezett, hol töltötte azokat az órákat, amiket elfelejtett. Bebotorkált a szobájába és lefeküdt. A reggel így talált rá, siralmas állapotban. Az ágyán hevert, mint valami ott felejtett ruha darab. Nem tudta mikor került oda. A ruhái izzadtak és nyirkosak voltak, áradt belőlük a csatorna szag. Wenford szédülve tápászkodott fel a kanapéról és a ruhái között kezdett el keresgélni, ilyen elhanyagoltan csak nem mehet első nap dolgozni. A csomagjából előhalászott egy másik farmer nadrágot és egy tiszta inget, majd három negyed 7 után a szokásos kord dzsekijében és fejében a jól ismert szorítással ott állt Frankie bárjának ajtajában.  
\- Na itt van a mi kis újoncunk ! - köszöntötte Frankie, aki az üres bárban éppen billiárdozással múlatta az időt. Wenford halványan mosolygott, majd behajította a kabátját a raktárba, aztán vissza ment és egyik asztalhoz leülve figyelte a férfi játékát.  
\- Na mi van ? Elég fanyar a képed. Nem esett jól felkelni reggel ? - kérdezte Frankie.  
\- Semmi bajom.- terelte a témát Wenford, de Frankie eszén nem tudott túl járni.  
\- Ez mond annak, aki elhiszi. Szóval, mi a szar történt veled ?! - érdeklődött a dákóval a kezében.  
Wenford hanyagul vállat vont.  
\- Marihuánás cigi. - felelte.  
Frankie arcára döbbenet ült ki, aztán gúnyosan felkacagott.  
\- Beszívtál faszfej ?! És még te mondogattad, hogy új életet kezdesz ? Szerintem a mostani életed ugyanolyan, mint a börtön előtti, csak a hely és az idő más. - mondta kissé dühös hangleejtéssel.  
Wenfordban is felcsaptak az indulat hullámai.  
\- Fogalmad sincs, milyen életem volt a sitt előtt, úgyhogy ne magyarázz, nem a te dolgod. - fortyant föl. Legbelül persze tudta, hogy Frankie-nak jogos a felháborodása, nem csak neki, hanem magának is kurva nagy csalódást okozott. És a legszarabb az egészben, hogy most már azt sem ígérheti meg, hogy nem fordul elő többször. Elkapta a gépszíj és ebből nem lehetett csak úgy kiszállni.  
Frankie széttárta a karjait.  
\- Oké, igazad van ! De akkor irány az a kibaszott mosogató ! Tegnap hagytam ott neked vagy 25 poharat, amit nem volt kedvem záráskor elmosni. Ja és ki kéne ganézni a raktárat. Úgy láttam, lakik ott egy nagy kövér patkány ! - adta ki komoly képpel az utasítást és ismét a billiárd asztal felé fordult. Wenford még fél másodpercig bámult a semmibe, aztán össze szedve a lelki erejét, a mosogatóhoz indult.


	8. Mi van ? Foci ?

Aznap csakugyan megtapasztalta, amit Frankie mondott. Alja munka. Tényleg az volt, a koszos, repedezett italos poharakat elmosni, aztán szárazra törölve a tálcára rakni, majd a raktárban takarítani, ott ahol legalább tíz éve még csak fel sem sepertek. Undorító volt, de Wenford tudta, kell a pénz, rohadtul kell, és most már nem csak a munka, hanem az albérlet miatt is adósa Frankie-nek, nem hagyhatja cserben, tehát csinálnia kell, akkor is ha néha hányni tudott volna az egésztől. Napok teltek el és lassan bele rázódott a munkába. Abba, hogy reggel hatalmas felfordulás várja mindig, cigi hamus abroszok, üres üvegek és poharak mindenütt, a WC-ben hányás. Már nem lázadozott, tette amit kell, még ha nem is teljes bele éléssel. Mert a munka néha kemény volt és ezen csak az javított, ha Tommy, Rat vagy Fun boy beugrottak egy füves cigivel, amit a munka végeztével többnyire el is szívott. A fiúk legtöbbször délután érkeztek a kocsmába és Wenford még mindig nem tudta pontosan mit is csinálnak, úgy tűnt csak lógnak a vakvilágba, nem úgy nézett ki, mintha rendes állásuk lenne, de nem is érdekelte annyira.  
Azon a fáradt, egyhangú napon is délután robbant be a három srác és hülyén vihogtak, miközben azt lesték, hogy Wenford a felmosó vödörrel a kezében flangált a kocsma egyik sarkából a másikban.  
\- Mi a faszt röhögtök ? Fogadok, nem csináltatok még soha sem ilyet ! - morgolódott Wenford, mert már unta,hogy ő volt a viccek aznapi céltáblája.  
\- Igazad van, mi nem ilyen munka körben keressük a kenyerünket. - helyeselt buzgón Rat.  
\- Akkor meg miben, ha szabad kérdeznem ? - nézett fel Wenford.  
\- Nem szabad kérdezned. - vágott komoly képet Tommy. Wenford vállat vont és csinálta a dolgát tovább. De kisvártatva újabb röhögések csaptak fel a háta mögül.  
\- Te Wenford, milyen jól áll a kezedben a felmosó rongy ! - poénkodott Fun boy.  
\- Képen basszalak vele ?! - nézett fel Wenford.  
\- Ne, ne ! Inkább hallgass meg minket légyszi ! - kérte Fun boy és a szelíd hangnem meglepte Wenfordot. Kíváncsian fordult a három fiú felé. Tommy rövidesen bele is kezdett a mondani valójába.  
\- Holnap ráérsz délután ?  
\- Dolgozom. Nem tűnt fel még eddig ? Én egész kibaszott nap dolgozom. - csóválta a fejét Wenford és Frankie irányába sandított, de a férfi épp a kiszolgálással foglalatoskodott.  
Tommy elhúzta a száját.  
\- Ajj...az baj...Tudod, be kéne állni a foci csapatunkba.  
Wenfordra a meglepetés erejével hatott a kijelentés.  
\- Foci ?  
\- Ja...tudod pár ember rugdos egy labdát egy pálya elnevezésű valamin és a cél, hogy bejuttassák a kapuba...- tagolta Fun boy.  
\- Tisztába vagyok azzal, hogy mi a foci fogalma, de pont belőletek nem néztem ki ilyesmit. Meg amúgy is mikor, hol és főleg minek...- értetlenkedett Wenford.  
Fun boy erre gyorsan elmondta a tényállást.  
\- Az úgy volt, hogy kihívtak minket négy srác a harmadik utcából. Brian, Teddy, Monthy és az a féleszű Charlie. Hülye faszok, de focizni azt tudnak, viszont mi csak hárman vagyunk. És a tét elég nagy...  
\- Miért mi a tét ? - vágott közbe Wenford.  
\- Sör...egy egész láda sör ! - kiáltott fel Rat.  
Wenford ismét Frankie felé nézett.  
\- És Frankie ?  
\- Hogy Frankie ? Ő nem játszik, már teljesen berozsdásodott a vén róka - legyintett Tommy.  
\- Szóval, holnap délután olyan öt körülre beszéltük meg a városi stadionban. Nincs innen túl messze, könnyen oda találni. Szuper meccs lesz, csak segíts rajtunk ! - kérte Tommy.  
\- Én mennék, de mi van ha Frankie nem enged el ? Én az alkalmazottja vagyok és nem kevéssel tartozom neki. Tudjátok...- mondta Wenford.  
\- Nyugi, nyugi. El fog engedni ! - bólogatott Rat.  
\- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos ? - kérdezte Wenford.  
\- Régen ez a tag nagy focista volt ám, sok mérkőzésen játszott- mesélte Tommy.  
Wenford a pultnál szorgoskodó Frankie-ra nézett, aztán grimaszolt egyet.  
\- Mérkőzésen ?  
\- Nem nézed ki belőle ? Pedig tudott valamit a srác, csak hát az idő eljárt felette...- árulta el Rat.  
\- Összefoglalva tehát, ő maga is nagy futball rajongó és örömmel elenged. Akkor beállsz ? - nézett Wenfordra Fun boy.  
\- Mondjuk hogy igen. - bólintott Wenford és a régi időkre gondolt. Amikor nem töltötte ki minden percét a kábszer utáni vágyakozás és hajsza, akkoriban sokat izgult a lelátókon.  
\- Nem is kérdeztük amúgy, mennyire értesz a focihoz, egyáltalán szereted ? - kérdezte Rat. Wenford vissza zuhant a valóságba, ahonnan a nosztalgia kicsit elragadta.  
\- Nem nagyon játszottam csapatban, ha erre gondoltok, de szoktam nézni mérkőzéseket. - vont vállat Wenford. Bár idejét nem tudta, mikor nézett utoljára sport közvetítést, mivel tv készüléke sem volt.  
\- Képzeld Wenford, én gyerekkoromban még ifjúsági válogatottban is játszottam. - lelkendezett Tommy.  
\- És hol ? - érdeklődött Wenford.  
\- Á csak másod osztályban, Glasgow mellett...- szerénykedett Tommy.  
\- Az is valami, bár meglepett hogy ott játszottál...  
\- Hát skót vagyok, mi tagadás. - mosolygott büszkén Tommy.  
\- Ez most olyan volt, mint ha gyomron rúgnának, tök szimpatikus alak vagy, fene sem gondolta volna hogy skót származású, ez ront az összhatáson, mivel nem rajongok a skótokért, fura népek...- mondta Wenford, valami ismeretlen okból nem bírta a skótokat.  
\- Hé, vigyázz mit beszélsz ! - gurult dühbe Tommy.  
\- Na itt a hazafi ! - vihogta Fun boy.  
A hangoskodásra Frankie is megjelent.  
\- Mi folyik itt ? - nézett körbe.  
\- Semmi. - mondta Rat.  
\- Akkor húzzatok innen és hagyjátok Wenfordot dolgozni. - morgott Frankie.  
Wenford a még mindig puffogó Tommyra nézett, aztán helyeselni kezdett.  
\- Igen, hagyjatok dolgozni és közben inkább mondjátok el Frankie-nak mi a tervetek velem !  
\- Miről vakeráltok itt össze-vissza ? - értetlenkedett Frankie, mire Rat barátságosan átkarolta és arrébb vezette, hogy elmondja a lényeget.  
\- Na ez le lesz zsírozva azt hiszem. - mondta Tommy.  
\- Helyes. - bólogatott Wenford.  
\- Akkor holnap öt óra, stadion ! Ott legyél, vagy bajok lesznek ! - fordult még vissza Fun boy majd Tommyval a pult felé igyekeztek Wenfordot a felmosó rongy mellett hagyva.


	9. Lányok, na végre !

A dolog végül is jól sült el. Frankie, bár kicsit morgott és kérette magát, de a végén áldását adta a dologra. Másnap valamivel 5 óra előtt Wenford magára kapta a dzsekijét és elindult a stadion felé. Ismeretlen környéken ment keresztül, de ahogy a srácok elmesélték mi merre van, nem volt gondja a tájékozódással. Hamarosan meg is találta az épületet. A kék színű rozsdás vaskapu azonban zárva volt, Wenford körbe járta a stadiont, de csak egy kilyuggatott drótkerítést talált. Nem tétovázott, könnyedén beslisszolt rajta. Arra számított, hogy lesznek a stadionban, de egy árva lélek sem volt ott, unalmas délutáni üresség tátongott mindenfele. Wenford megállt a kitaposott zöld gyepen és csak nézett a lelátókra. Sehol senki...Már épp indult volna kifele, mikor Tommy utána kiáltott.  
\- Hé, csak hogy itt vagy ! Nyomás az öltözőbe !  
Wenford elmosolyodott és fellélegzett. Hát még sem csapták be. Igaz hogy jó fejeknek ismerte meg a srácokat, de még nem bízott bennük teljesen. Eldobta a cigijét és elindult az öltöző fele. Ahol teljes volt a jókedv, köszönhetően az egyik padra helyezett sörös rekesznek, amiből már jócskán hiányzott néhány üveg ital.  
\- Sziasztok ! - nyitott be Wenford.  
\- Jött a jövő focistája ! - visítozott Fun boy az öltöző padon fetrengve egy cigarettával és sörrel.  
\- Ti is a kerítésen át jöttetek be ? kérdezte Wenford tanácstalanul.  
\- Naná ! - röhögött Rat.  
Wenford körbe pillantott a helyiségben, meglepetésére, nem csak a fiúk, hanem három idegen lány is volt ott. Egymás mellett ültek a padon és nagyjából egyformák is voltak, mindegyiken farmer dzseki és rövid szoknya, a hajuk tupírozva, a sminkjük erős.  
\- Ja, akikre olyan kimeredt szemmel bámulsz, azok a csajok, Louise, Anie és Sandra ! Csajok, ez itt a haverunk Wenford. - mondta Tommy, mikor észrevette Wenford zavart viselkedését.  
\- Áh, szerintem nem csak a szeme meredt ki ! - szólt közbe Fun boy.  
\- Az biztos ! Láttátok, mindjárt elcsöppen a nyála ! - bólogatott Rat.  
\- Hoztál magaddal felszerelést ? - kérdezte Tommy.  
Wenford a fejét rázta.  
\- Sejtettem. - Tommy pár ruhát és egy cipőt nyomott Wenford kezébe.  
\- Kösz... - bólogatott Wenford.  
\- Öltözz át, mindjárt jelenésünk van ! - mondta Tommy.  
Wenford az egyik padhoz vonult és lassú mozdulatokkal kezdte leszedegetni magáról a ruhákat.  
\- Ennél lassabban nem tudsz öltözni bakker ? - morgolódott Rat.  
\- Lányok, ide süssetek ! Hiszen előttetek fog átöltözni, szemeket nagyra nyitni ! - vihorászta Fun boy.  
Wenford dühösen fordult hozzá.  
\- Igazán befoghatnád már ! Szívességet teszek nektek azzal hogy eljöttem és megkíméllek titeket attól, hogy szarrá verjenek a srácok a harmadik utcából. Szóval le lehet akadni rólam, vagy haza megyek.  
Kínos csend támadt, amit Sandra tört meg.  
\- És mivel foglalkozol ? - érdeklődött, miközben nem titkolt ámulattal nézte, ahogy Wenford öltözik.  
\- Takarítok egy kocsmában. - válaszolt halkan és szűkszavúan Wenford elkapva a lány tekintetét.  
\- Ugyan ember ! Ne szégyelld ! Legalább melózol és nem segélyért kuncsorogsz ! Én is így kezdtem és mára...  
\- És mára egész menő kis kurva lett belőled. - vágott Louise szavába Fun boy.  
A lány sértődötten nézett Fun boyra.  
\- Fordulj fel, te szőke strici !  
\- Szeretnéd mi ? - vigyorgott Fun boy.  
Tommy az öltöző ablakán kémlelt ki.  
\- Úgy látom, megjöttek ezek a seggfejek, szóval ha Wenford is elkészült indulhatunk is ! - mondta izgatott hangon.  
Wenford vállat vont.  
\- Tőlem...  
\- Akkor irány a pálya ! - ordította Rat.  
\- Hé, hé fiúk várjatok ! - kiabált utánuk Louise.  
\- Mi van már ? - nézett vissza Fun boy.  
\- Itt álljatok meg ! Lefényképezlek titeket ! - kapott elő egy fényképezőgépet a lány.  
A fiúk azonban nem igazán voltak fotózkodós hangulatukban. Rat és Tommy épp a várható eredményeket vitatták meg, persze nem a gép felé nézve, Fun boy, pedig igazi idiótához méltóan Wenfordot lökdöste.  
A fotózás után a lányok helyet foglaltak a lelátón és megjelentek az ellenfelek is. Mind a négy srác nagydarab és igazi focista kinézetű, egyforma mezben voltak és halálosan komolyan gondolták az egészet, már így első blikkre is esélytelennek tűnt a meccs. Mindenki kezet fogott az ellenféllel és már igazán semmi sem állhatott a küzdelem kezdésének útjába.  
\- Hé és a himnusz ? nézett körbe Tommy.  
Brian, Teddy, Charlie és Monthy kelletlenül rendeződtek egy sorba.  
\- Azt hittem foci meccs lesz, nem ének óra. - puffogott az egyik nagy darab fószer.  
\- Ezt mindenhol így szokás bunkókám. - mondta Fun boy.  
\- Nekem te ne ugass, kis buzi ! - fenyegetőzött az izmos delikvens.  
A néző térről Anie kiabálása hallatszott.  
\- Kezdjétek már ! Hajrá Tommy !  
\- A barátnőd ? - kérdezte Wenford Tommytól.  
\- Hát...úgyis lehet mondani. - felelte kissé elvörösödve Tommy.  
-Ugyan már, csak néhányszor berakta neki és a kis csaj még élvezte is ! - legyintett cinikusan Fun boy.  
\- Szét verem a pofád ! - fenyegetőzött Tommy és neki akart ugrani Fun boynak, de Wenford lefogta. Ekkor Rat elkezdte tök hamisan kornyikálni a himnuszt. Tommy, Fun boy, Wenford és az ellenfelek is, de semmi emelkedett hangulat nem volt az egészben. Inkább valami kabaréra hasonlított a szituáció. Wenford éneklés közben a lelátót szemlélte. Meg is akadt a szeme Sandra szőkés göndör haján. És nem...nem képzelődött a lány őt nézte ! Nem Ratot, Tommyt vagy Fun boy-t, hanem csakis, egyedül őt ! A felismerés pedig hideg zuhanyként hatott Wenfordra.


	10. Öngól

Sandra, miközben vadul szemezett Wenforddal, meggyújtott egy szál cigarettát, de közben nem vette le a szemét a fiúról. Wenford kezdeti csodálkozása hamar mosolyba ment át, testét régóta nem érzett melegség borította el. Beleborzongott az egészbe, ahogy a lelátót pásztázta, azon belül is a szőkés hajú, erősen festett, farmer ruhás lányt. A bájos arcát, ahogy a cigit szívva méregette őt kéjes mosollyal, a vörösre kikent körmeit, a fekete színű harisnyáját. Hatalmába kerítette a vágy és arra gondolt, a meccs után meghívja egy italra, valamelyik közeli kocsmába, majd aztán felviszi az albérletbe, ahol tovább isznak, majd ha már elég részegek lesznek hozzá, talán szeretkezni fognak. Wenford a gondolatai végére őrülten megkívánta a lányt. Teljesen belefeledkezett a nézésébe, minden mást figyelmen kívül hagyott. Még azt is, hogy a himnusznak régen vége és mindenki készen állt a kezdő rúgásra. A realitásba Tommy kiáltása zökkentette vissza.  
\- Wenford, a labda !  
Mire a szavak Wenford agyáig eljutottak, már késő volt. Rosszul mozdult, baromira rossz helyen volt és nem számított ennek a következményeire. Vagyis, hogy az egyik izom agy sikeresen fejbe rúgja. Iszonyatos fájdalom hatolt a testébe és hallotta, a lányok sikoltozását a lelátó felől, valamint Rat felháborodottságát.  
\- Ez szabálytalan volt ti barmok !  
\- Dehogy volt az, csak a kis haverotok szemernyit sem konyít a futballhoz ! - védte meg a helyzetet az ellenfél csapat egyik tagja.  
\- Testvér, minden okés ? - hajolt hozzá Fun boy és Wenford érezte, hogy végig simít a homlokán.  
\- Semmi bajom. - mosolygott és igyekezett a lelátó irányába nézni, de a szemét elhomályosította a vére.  
\- Te vérzel ! Megsérült a fejed ! - ordibált magán kívül Rat.  
Ismét a lányokat hallotta, ahogy döbbenten óbégattak.  
Megpróbált felállni, Tommy segített neki és eltámogatta a kis padig.  
\- Csak egy kis időt kérek és minden rendben lesz ! - ígérte Wenford a fejét törölgetve, ahonnan szaporán csorgott a vér.  
\- Most akkor mi a francot csinálunk ? - türelmetlenkedtek az ellenfelek.  
\- Most mégis mit ? A meccsnek annyi, balfaszok ! - mondta Fun boy.  
\- Hé ez így nem ér...- zúgolódott valaki a másik csapatból.  
Wenford elkapta Fun boy mezét, közel húzta magához.  
\- Miattam nehogy már feladjátok...- suttogta és a vérén keresztül látta, ahogy Fun boy Ratra, majd Tommyra nézett, akik bizonytalanul indultak a gyep irányába. Wenford követte őket a szemével, majd elsötétült előtte minden.  
Az öltöző padon tért magához, fogalma sem volt hogy került oda, semmire nem emlékezett, a feje viszont nagyon lüktetett. A ruháján, a vállánál, mellkasánál vér foltok éktelenkedtek, a kezei is véresek voltak. Óvatosan megmozdult, mire hallotta Fun boy- t felröhögni.  
\- Á már éledezik !  
\- Foltok vannak a szemem előtt...mi a faszom ez ?! - kérdezte félhangosan Wenford még mindig kábán.  
\- Ember, te meg a kibaszott foci tudásod ! Már az első percben lesérülsz ! - vihogott Fun boy.  
\- És ez olyan kurva vicces ? - kérdezte Wenford.  
\- Eldőltél mint a fa ! - toldotta meg Rat.  
\- Így jött össze, de mi lett a meccsel ? - kérdezte Wenford.  
\- Mi azt akartuk, hogy legyen vége, de Charlie elhívta az öccsét, aki itt lakik egy köpésre, beállt hát hozzánk a kis szaros, de elég jól vágta a témát, mert nyertünk 3:2-re. - újságolta Rat.  
\- Az jó. - sóhajtott Wenford.  
\- Jó bizony. - bólintott Tommy.  
Wenford nagy nehézségek árán felült és körbenézett az öltözőben.  
\- Hol vannak a lányok ? - kérdezte csalódottan, mikor látta, hogy csak a három fiú volt a helyiségben.  
\- Á, már jobban van ! A farka beszél helyette ! - idétlenkedett Fun boy.  
\- A lányok már haza mentek. - felelte Rat.  
\- És talán mi is elindulhatnánk, későre jár. Hogy vagy ? - kérdezte Tommy.  
\- Mint akinek a fejébe rúgtak. - válaszolta Wenford gúnyosan.  
\- Hát elég ramatyul nézel ki, szó mi szó, Frankie holnap ki fog készülni, ha megtudja mi volt. - jegyezte meg Rat.  
\- Frankie-nek erről nem kell tudnia...  
\- Elég, ha a fejedre néz bakker...- vágott Wenford szavába Fun boy.  
\- Amúgy nem ártana, ha látna egy orvos, lehet hogy kell egy röntgen, vagy össze kell varrni a sebet. Na gyere, elkísérlek a kórházba. - ajánlkozott Tommy.  
\- Nincs szükségem kórházra. - morgott Wenford.  
Tommy a kezét nyújtotta és felsegítette Wenfordot.  
\- Ne akadékoskodj ! Inkább gyere !  
Wenford felkelt, a feje még mindig sajgott, de sokkal inkább fájt valami ott bennt, a szíve környékén.  
Rat és Fun boy leléptek, így kettesben ballagtak Tommyval a néptelen utcán a kórház felé.  
\- Nincs egy cigid ? Tudod... - kérdezte Wenford sokat sejtető hangsúllyal.  
Tommy elröhögte magát.  
\- Orvoshoz megyünk és te füvezni akarsz ?  
\- Mondtam már, hogy nem kell a kórház...- húzta el a száját Wenford.  
Tommy vállat vont.  
\- De én nem vitázom veled Wenford. Értelmetlen.  
Mentek hát megint szó nélkül, de Wenfordot nagyon nem hagyta nyugodni valami, egészen pontosan valaki.  
\- Tudod, hol lakik Sandra ? - kérdezte, miközben lassan lépkedtek.  
\- Itt nem messze...- felelte Tommy.  
Wenford fellelkesült.  
\- Menjünk el hozzá !  
\- Tiszta vér a fejed, különben meg lehet otthon sincs, én inkább hanyagolnám ezt a Sandra ügyet. - csitította a kedélyeket Tommy.  
\- De most miért ? - torpant meg Wenford és szédelegve dőlt egy házfalnak. Tommy rögtön mellette termett.  
\- Figyelj, tudnod kell Sandráról, hogy...nos ő...pasijával és az öt éves lányával él. - felelte nagy sokára. Wenford fejébe mindennél erősebben hasított a fájdalom.  
\- Mi van ? - hüledezett.  
\- Jól hallottad. Sandra csak egy kis stílű munkanélküli, ingyen élő luvnya, aki reggel, miután a fickója elstartolt melózni, lepasszolja óvodába a gyereket és egész nap pasikkal lóg. Hagyd a francba ! Nem érdekled igazán, csak addig kellesz, amíg egy napon át fizeted a piáját, nem fekszik le senkivel, csak húzza a jó népet...- legyintett Tommy.  
Wenford erre nem tudott mit reagálni, csak a csalódottságot érezte. Mi van, ha Tommy félre ismeri a lányt ?! Hiszen Sandra őt bámulta, egész biztosan és neki is voltak durva gondolatai, látszott az arcán...ő is akarta volna...A picsába...Ez öngól volt saját magával szemben. A legrosszabbik fajtából.


	11. Kórház, mindennapok és a srácok, ahogy én látom őket

Percek teltek el, mire Wenford szóhoz jutott. Kicsit földhöz vágta az igazság.   
\- Gyerünk. - mondta kedvetlenül és elindult az úton. Tommy követte. Hamarosan megérkeztek a kórházba, Wenford gyomra már felfordult attól is, hogy beléptek a fertőtlenítő szagú váró terembe, a baleseti részlegre. Nem volt ott senki, üresség kongott a folyosón.   
\- Most merre ? - tanácstalanodott el Wenford, a sok egyforma fehér színű ajtó láttán.  
Tommy válasz helyett az információs pulthoz ment. Egy középkorú, nagydarab nő eszegette ott a joghurtját fehér ruhában. Közönyösen bámult a két fiúra.  
\- Segíthetek ? - kérdezte unott hangon.  
Tommy egy percre zavarba jött.  
\- Igen...a barátom feje megsérült ma futballozás közben.- bökött Wenford felé, aki szégyellősen bámulta a kórház szürke padlóját.  
A nő lerakta a joghurtot és egy papírt húzott maga elé.  
\- Értem. Akkor mondja a nevét. - pillantott Wenfordra, aki össze rezzent.  
\- Norman Wenford.  
A nő szorgalmasan körmölte.  
\- Születési hely, idő ? - jött Wenford felé az újabb tárgyilagos kérdés.  
\- Framlingham, 1974.október három. - mondta Wenford elcsukló hangon. A feje már nem is annyira fájt, viszont émelygett a kórház szagtól és menekülhetnékje volt. Egy beteg szállító kocsit toltak el előttük közvetlenül, rajta egy súlyos sérülttel, minden tiszta vér volt körülötte. Wenfordnak gyomráig hatolt az iszonyat.  
\- És mi történt pontosan ? - nézett a nővér Wenfordra, aki csak bámulta a tőle nem messze lévő sérültet.  
\- Hé, Wenford. - bökte oldalba Tommy.  
Wenford álmatagon nézett rá, majd a nővérre, aki türelmetlen arccal várta a választ. A folyosó végéről csörömpölést hallott, egy fickó rohant a mellékhelyiségbe, miközben hányta a vért. Egy sóhaj szakadt ki Wenfordból.  
\- Én jól vagyok...- csak ennyit mondott, majd mint akibe nem tudni mi ütött, hanyatt homlok rohanni kezdett ki az épületből.   
\- Hova szalad ? Megőrült ? - kiabált utána a nővér, de nem érdekelte, meg sem állt a következő sarokig, ott a falnak támaszkodott és csak kapkodta a levegőt. Tommy rövidesen utána futott.  
\- Ezt miért kellett ? - állt meg mellette szintén lihegve és értetlenül.  
\- Mert nincs semmi bajom. - válaszolta dacosan Wenford.  
\- Mi van ha mégis ? - tárta szét karjait Tommy.  
\- Csak aludni akarok. - csukta le egy pillanatra a szemét Wenford és akkor nem vágyott már másra csak az alvásra.   
\- Oké, akkor elkísérlek. - mondta Tommy.  
\- Nem kell ! Menj a barátnődhöz, vagy ahova akarsz, én haza találok egyedül is. És köszi. - motyogta Wenford.  
Tommy sértődötten vállat vont.  
\- Te tudod...  
Wenford megvárta, míg elindul, aztán ő is útnak eredt. Rövidesen haza ért, megmosta a véres kezét és arcát, elbotorkált a szobájáig, aztán csak végig vágódott az ágyon. Még mindig Sandra járt a fejében és azok a bizsergető pillanatok. Több is lehetett volna ez, ha nem szúrja el. Még ha csak egy alkalom is, de ismét férfinak érezhette volna magát...Égett a szeme, fáradt volt, sérült és csak az álmokat várta, amik egy kis időnyi jót vetítenek majd a valóság helyébe.  
A másnap sem volt jobb, mikor Wenford megjelent és Frankie szembesült azzal, mi történt. Rat, Tommy és Fun boy voltak olyan szivesek és beavatták. Ezekután ment is napokig a viccelődés és mindennek elkeresztelték Wenfordot, többek között a jövő futball reménységének és botlábúnak is. Frankie igyekezett a dolog miértjét firtatni, de Tommy egy szót sem szólt, a többiek nem tudták megmondani, Wenford pedig nem nyilatkozott. És írtó hálás volt Tommynak, hogy tartotta a száját.  
Egyhangú napok következtek, szinte egybe folytak Wenford számára. Minden reggel 7-re ment a kocsmába dolgozni és estig egyfolytában dolgozott. Arra azonban mindig ügyelt, hogy meg legyen a napi ital adagja. Munka után legtöbbször bevásárolt és rémülettel figyelte, hogy egyre több italos üveget rak a bevásárló kosarába, de aztán gyorsan túl lépett ezen és otthon mindent megivott. Így rendszerint késő éjszakára igencsak mámoros állapotba került. Nem bánta, mint ahogy azt sem, milyen ital csúszik le a torkán, sör e, vagy tömény alkohol, lényeg, hogy sok legyen belőle és megfelelően kiüsse magát vele. A reggelek egyhangúságát megtörte Wenford hol ilyen, hol olyan mértékű másnapossága. Munka közben egyenlőre nem ivott, azért ott még nem tartott, igaz a kísértés megkörnyékezte, mikor a vendégek előtte ittak nyakra-főre. De még bírta...  
Mindig az estékre gondolt, amikor eljött a korlátok nélküli vedelés ideje, ez volt az ő nyílt titka. Más azonban nem szakította meg az unalmas, csendes hétköznapokat. Egyvalamire jók is voltak ezek az időszakok. Wenford fokozatosan megismerte a srácokat, akik elég sokat lógtak a kocsmában, így volt alkalma dumálni velük. Már lassan bízni kezdett bennük, sőt talán barátok is lettek. Sokat megtudott a múltjukról, a korábbi ballépéseikről, családi hátterükről, és hogy mit miért tesznek úgy ahogy. Lassan össze állt a kép és Wenford a saját szemén keresztül így látta a srácokat:  
Frankie : eléggé jóhiszemű alak, nekem is rögtön adott egy esélyt. Ha nincs oka rá, nem csinál zűrt. Persze neki is vannak rossz napjai, amikor nem érdemes a közelébe kerülni mert mindenkiben a hibát keresi, olyankor kicsit idegesítő tud lenni. Mielőtt a bárt megnyitotta volna szerencsét próbált Amerikában, vagy ahogy ő meséli a lehetőségek hazájában. Dolgozott ott mindenfélét és szerelmes lett egy lányba, akiért tűzbe ment volna. Családot akart, gyerekeket, kertes családi házat, meg minden ilyesmit, de az a lány elutasította. Így Frankie Azzurro vissza költözött ide, a jó öreg Angliába és itt alapozta meg az életét. Más nincs neki, azt hiszem ez az élete értelme.   
Rat: Öhhmmm...mit is mondhatnék róla ? Kicsit gyermeteg, és le van maradva pár körrel, de igazi haver és nagyon titoktartó, ha valamit mondasz és kéred hogy lakatot tegyen a szájára, hát az titok is marad. Oké, ő sem hibátlan, vannak beszólásai, de az csak az álca, mert valahol minden vágya hogy rossz fiú legyen, hogy elismerjék, tiszteletet kapjon. De, lássuk be nem megy ez neki. A felszín alatt én tudom-és rajtam kívül is mindenki sejti- tökéletesen érző lélek, aki elvan a maga kis homályos valóságában, távol a realitástól. Nem veti meg az élvezeteket, gondolok itt a narkóra, de valahol meg is értem őt, rohadt nehéz gyerekkora volt és talán azokat a sebeket csak a kábulat tudja elfeledtetni vele kis időre...  
Tommy: Külsőre elég semmit mondó a kinézete, már bocs ezért Tommy ! Pedig ezer arca van. Kicsit selyemfiús talán, megint csak bocs ! Meg mindenki azt mondaná a mama kedvence, de igazából ő egy vérbeli skót fiatal ember, aki mániákus foci rajongó. Önérzetes, büszke, jófej alak. Nem lehet könnyen megbántani, türelmes és béketűrő. Ja és imádja a csaját Anie-t. És boldogok is együtt. A zűrös gyerek kor után ennyit igazán meg is érdemel Tommy. Ja meg azt, hogy ott üljön a foci lelátón a kedvenc meccsén.  
Fun boy : Hát stílusa az van neki ! Nem is mindennapos ! És a mottója is elég egyedi, valami ilyesmi kurva anyád bazd meg te köcsög ! Vagy hasonló. Kinéz vagy tizenhatnak de akkora a világ szemlélete ! Szeret feltűnni, meg vandálkodni. Szerinte az anarchia tök jó dolog. Néha kicsit durva a srác, olyankor nem tetszik a felfogása, pedig csak szereti magát elengedni és szórakozni kicsit a világban. És ehhez ugye kell a pia, narkó, foci szentháromság. Meg egy jó adag idétlenség. Szerinte nem kell komolyan venni az életet, mert az élet sem vesz minket komolyan. Rettentő tragikus élete volt eddig, tele botlásokkal, ki nem javított hibákkal és erőszakkal. Ha erről mesél, akkor is nevet. Pedig már sírna ezeken az emlékeken. De ő nem ilyen. Ő megmarad a komolytalan lázadónak talán még akkor is ha minden borul körülötte...És mi a garancia arra, hogy egyszer nem fog ?!  
Mindent össze vetve furcsa fickók voltak mind, de Wenfordot örömmel töltötte el, hogy maguk közé fogadták. Jó volt végre tartozni valahova.


	12. Az újabb kaland

Wenford a focis "baleset" után igyekezett elkerülni a kalandokat, hiszen magának is megígérte, hogy jól viselkedik majd, tiszta lappal kezd. Nem akart hülye helyzetekbe csöppenni, teljesen megfelelt neki az átlagos, tisztességesnek is nevezhető, munkás élet. Ledolgozta a napi 10-12 óráját, aztán otthon leitta magát. Ennyi. Mi volt ebben olyan rossz ?! Chelseát ritkán látta, hiszen legtöbbször este jött haza, aztán egész éjszaka a szobájában hódolt a hobbijának, a változó mértékű italozásnak. Nem akart semmibe sem belekerülni, de a sors másképp keverte a kártyákat és egy nap ismét baleset érte. Az a reggel is ugyanúgy indult, mint a többi a héten. Néhány alkoholista már hajnalban a kocsma nyitására várakozott, aztán csak a pultot támasztották üres tekintettel meredve előre. Frankie kiszolgált mindenkit, aztán mikor épp nem volt munkája, egy hirdető újsággal félre vonult az egyik asztalhoz. Wenfordnak gőze sem volt mit olvasott, de nem is hagyott neki időt a találgatásra, akadt feladata bőven. Éppen a poharakat mosta el, mikor is berobbant Rat.   
\- Szia Frankie ! Szia Wenford ! - üdvözölt mindenkit jókedvvel.  
Frankie kérdőn húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
\- Na mi van veled Rat ? Eltalált az arany lövés ?! - poénkodott.  
De Rat a fejét rázta.  
\- Nem, nem...Viszont kölcsön szeretném kérni Wenfordot...  
Wenford elröhögte magát. Kölcsönkérni ? Mint valami biciklit...  
Frankie nem fogadta kitörő örömmel a kérést.  
\- Minek ? Tudtommal elég jól elvan, ugyanis dolgozik...- morgott.  
\- Kéne egy ügyhöz...- felelte Rat szűkszavúan.  
\- Egy ügyhöz mi ? Unom már a szarságaitokat, tudtommal az én beosztottam és már volt szabadnapja elég.- dühöngött Frankie.  
\- Légyszi Frankie, csak még egy napra ! - könyörgött Rat és Frankiet talán meghatotta a fiú szánalmasan kérlelő képe és az idétlen szemüveg, mert végülis rábólintott a dologra.  
\- Megint valami sötét dolog mi ? Kábszer, vagy ilyenek...Ismerem a fajtátokat...Na jó, vidd, de előre szólok, csak most és nincs több lógási idő. Szerencse, hogy üres a kóceráj...- legyintett Frankie ezzel áldását adva a dologra, majd hátra kiáltott a raktárba.  
\- Wenford, fejezd be a mosogatást ! És menj ezzel az ütődöttel !   
Wenfordot a hír villámcsapás szerűen érte. De örült neki, éppen elege volt a piszkos vízben való turkálásból. Megtörölte a kezét, felkapta a dzsekijét és már kint is volt a raktárból.  
\- Nahát Frankie, én....- kezdte, de Frankie leintette.  
\- Nem kell ez a hálálkodós rizsa. Köszönd Ratnak ! - csóválta a fejét és sértődöttséget színlelve elvonult a pult mögé. Wenford és Rat pedig kisiettek a kocsmából.   
\- Tudod, hogy életmentő vagy ? Már a faszom tele volt az egész mosogatással ! - mondta örömmel Wenford, miközben sietősen mentek az utcákon.  
\- Aha. - mondta Rat.  
\- De hova megyünk ? - kérdezte Wenford az ismeretlen környéket elnézve.   
\- Feladatunk van ! Ehhez pedig nem elég egy ember. - válaszolta Rat komoly képpel.  
\- Feladat ? Micsoda ? Narkó ? - gyanakodott Wenford.  
Rat eddig komoly arcán elégedett vigyor jelent meg.  
\- Az ! Méghozzá egy csomó. Még a múlt hét elején rejtettük el egy régi, használaton kívüli telefon fülkében, a város leges leg szélén! Na ezt kell elhoznunk !   
Bár Wenford nem mindent értett, de a hír sokkolóan hatott rá.  
\- A kurva életbe ! Elismerésem ! - bólintott és már látta maga előtt a sok anyagot.  
\- Hát igen...Tudod Fun boy, Tommy meg én egy nagy bulit, egy igazi kábulatot tervezünk Frankie kocsmájában. Lesz ott minden ami kell, pia, narkó, meg csajok ! - újságolta lelkesen Rat.  
Wenford nem is jutott szóhoz, de a kijelentés izgalommal töltötte el.   
\- És mikor ? - kérdezte kíváncsian.  
\- Ma este. Szóval sietnünk kell ! - gyorsított léptein Rat. Hamar kiértek a város leg lepusztultabb helyére. Itt már tényleg nem sok minden volt. Igazi lélekvesztők, elhagyatott, üres épületek álltak ott. Az ócska telefonfülke egy szemét lerakó tőszomszédságában volt. Rat elkergetett onnan pár kóbor kutyát, majd egy hajlított fémdarabbal feszegetni kezdte a telefon fülke aljában lévő szekrényt.  
\- Szólj, ha jön valaki ! - utasította Wenfordot.  
Wenford kikémlelt a fülkéből, de a környék teljesen üres volt. Ugyan ki járna egy ilyen helyen ?!  
Rat egy papírdobozt szedett ki a szekrényből és felhajtotta a doboz tetejét. Gyönyörködve nézett a sok kis egyforma műanyag zacskóra, ami a dobozban volt elhelyezve.  
\- Van itt minden haver...- suttogta és Wenfordra sandított, aki szakértő szemmel nézegette az árut.  
\- Nem semmi. - mondta remegő hangon. Nem is emlékezett, utoljára mikor látott ennyi tablettát, meg port egyszerre. Átjárta a kísértés tetőtől-talpig. Rat magához vette a dobozt.  
\- Na menjünk. - mondta és kiléptek a fülkéből.  
\- Hé, hé ti ott ! Mit műveltek ? - szelte át egy ordítás a környék csendjét és pár méterre a fülkétől két járőrrel találták szembe magukat, akik lehetséges, hogy minden lépésüket figyelték.  
\- Mi a fasz....- nyögte Rat.  
Wenford megdermedt a döbbenettől. A két rendőr feléjük igyekezett.  
\- Maradjatok ott és fel a kezeket ! - szólt az egyik. Rat magához szorította a dobozt és oldalba bökte Wenfordot.  
\- Nehogy már azt csináld, amit mondanak ! Futás ! - mondta és hirtelen elkezdett szaladni az egyik irányban. Wenford követte.


	13. Gázolás

Persze a két rendőr is azonnal futni kezdett. Lépteik, mintha Wenford agyában is ott dübörögtek volna. Az előbb még elhagyatott területet gyorsan maguk mögött tudták és hamarosan egy kissé forgalmasabb utcán rohantak végig.  
\- Félre az utamból ! - ordította Rat és a dobozkát magához szorítva tört utat magának, az ott lézengő néhány ember között. Wenford hamarosan beérte a lemaradását és rövidesen ott loholt barátja mellett.  
\- Mégis, hova futunk ? - kérdezte lihegve.  
\- Honnan tudjam ?! A fő, hogy lerázzuk ezeket a seggfejeket ! - felelte zihálva Rat. Villámgyorsan bekanyarodtak egy kis utcába, ahol vészjósló csend fogadta őket. Rat megállt és a falnak dőlt. A szívére rakta a kezét. A mellkasa gyors ütemben süllyed és emelkedett.  
\- Rosszul vagy ? - kérdezte Wenford.  
\- Egyszer...szívinfarktust fogok kapni...- válaszolta kifulladva.  
\- Nem hinném, nem olyan fából faragtak téged. - mosolyodott el Wenford.  
\- Szerinted elmentek ? - kérdezte Rat.  
\- Nem tudom. - vont vállat Wenford és a falhoz lapulva kikémlelt az kis utcából. Abban a percben nem látott senkit.  
\- Na ? - türelmetlenkedett Rat.  
\- Elhúztak...remélem...- sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Wenford. Ám ekkor egészen közel hozzájuk hangok ütötték meg a fülüket.  
\- Hova a francba tűnhettek ? Itt kell lenniük. - mondta idegesen az egyik rendőr.  
\- Áh, faszfej drogosok...Az ilyen szemetektől hemzseg a környék... - kontrázott a másik.  
Wenford ereiben megfagyott a vér. Lassan vissza lopózott a pár lépéssel odébb várakozó Rathoz, akinek szintén elég rémült ábrázata volt.  
\- Ezek ők...- suttogott remegő hangon Rat. Wenford nem felelt, csak lassan bólogatott. A hangok egyre feléjük közeledtek.  
\- Te, nézzünk be ide, nem szívódhattak fel csak úgy ! - ajánlotta az egyik zsaru.  
Wenford megragadta Rat csuklóját.  
\- Az Istenit ! El kell tűnnünk ! - mondta már-már hisztérikusan. A homlokára kiült a hideg veríték és minden porcikájában a menekülés ösztöne dolgozott. Nem mérlegelt, nem várakozott, egyenesen a rövidke kis utca másik vége felé vette az irányt és a pár háznyira lévő saroknál kirohant az úttestre. Pont akkor, mikor egy autó kanyarodott arra.  
\- Vigyázz ! - üvöltötte halálra váltan Rat. A hangja egészen Wenford agyáig hatolt, de már késő volt, nem tudott az autó elől elugrani. Felcsapódott a motorháztetőre, majd mikor a jármű nagy erővel fékezett, lezuhant a földre. Másodpercekig kibírhatatlanul zúgott a füle. Megmozdította az egyik karját, ép volt, aztán lassan a másikat, azt is rendben találta. Megkönnyebbülés cikázott végig rajta. A kocsi sofőrje idegesen lehúzta az autó ablakát. Igazi nehéz fiú volt, akivel jobb nem össze tűzésbe keveredni.  
\- Te hülye fasz, majdnem össze törted az autómat ! - ordított, majd ezek után újra elindította az autó motorját és gyorsan elhajtott. Rat Wenfordhoz rohant.  
\- Hé, jól vagy ?! - érdeklődött félelemtől fátyolos hangon. Wenford felült, a dereka kicsit sajgott, és lett pár horzsolása, de egyéb baja szerencsére nem esett. Maga sem értette hogy történt, de csodával határosan megúszta. Csak a szíve akart kiugrani a hirtelen eseménytől.  
\- Még élek. - válaszolta és az eltűnő autó után nézett. Rat egy kavicsot hajított a jármű után.  
\- Még csak segítséget sem nyújtott ! Ez cserbenhagyásos gázolás te Istenbarma ! - kiabálta.  
\- Hagyd, tényleg semmi bajom. - legyintett Wenford és feltápászkodott a földről.  
\- De a zsaruk eltűntek, ami tök jó. - mosolyodott el Rat.  
\- Szerintem itt cirkálnak a környéken és idő kérdése, mikor találjuk megint szembe velük magunkat, szóval induljuk vissza, amíg nem lesz baj. - tanácsolta Wenford. Rat bólogatott.  
\- Igazad van ! - és még erősebben magához szorította a kis dobozt, mintha az élete lenne benne.  
Ezek után megfontoltan és gyors tempóban utcáról-utcára bujkálva igyekeztek vissza a kocsmába. Közben persze beszélgettek. Ratnak be nem állt a szája.  
\- Ó, bárcsak már este lenne ! Akkor lebeghetnék abba a kurva jó ködben, amitől nincs is jobb a világon és ami elfeledteti velem az igazi világ mocskosságait ! - ábrándozott. Wenford aki nagyon is jól tudta a fiú miről beszél, akkor már percek óta az esti drog buliról szóló áradozást hallgatta. Kezdte őt is ellenállhatatlan vágy hajtani a szer és egy kis kábult lazítás után.  
\- Rat, és esetleg én is veletek tarthatnék ? - köszörülte meg a torkát, szégyellősen Rat felé pillantva.  
A fiú szeme elkerekedett.  
\- El akarsz jönni ? - kérdezte.  
\- Aha. Szeretnék. - mondta Wenford.  
Rat vállat vont.  
\- Oké, végülis miért ne ?! Este 8-ra gyűlünk össze, leszünk egy páran. Fasza lesz !  
Wenford hálásan bólogatott.  
\- Nagyon köszönöm...  
\- Ugyan...Hagyd már...Ez a legkevesebb, miután elüttetted magad emiatt a kis doboz miatt. - vágott a szavába Rat.  
A kocsmába vissza térve Wenford folytatta a munkáját és egész nap az esti narkós buli járt a fejében. Felötlött benne néhány kérdés. Hogy vajon Frankie tud a dologról ? Sejti, hogy a kocsmájában olykor züllött alakok kábítószereznek ? Ha igen, mi a véleménye ? Egyáltalán, ő hogy áll az ilyen szenvedélyekkel ? Kíváncsisága nem hagyta nyugodni és délután, mikor éppen üresen kongott a bár, megkérdezte Frankiet.  
\- Kérdezhetek ?  
\- Tőlem. - hümmögött Frankie a pultot törölgetve és látszólag mindenféle gondolatába mélyedve.  
\- Te narkózol ? - szegezte neki a kérdést Wenford. Mire Frankie letette a törlő rongyot.  
\- Úgy festek, vagy mi ? - háborodott fel.  
\- Én csak kérdeztem...Csak érdekelt...- szabadkozott Wenford.  
\- Nos, fiatal koromban sok őrültséget kipróbáltam. Főleg az államokban. Volt pár randim a heroinnal meg ezzel-azzal, de ha választhatnék a pia jobban bejön. - válaszolta nagy sokára Frankie nosztalgiázós képpel. Úgy látszott, nem rossz neki vissza gondolni azokra az időkre.  
\- De azt biztos tudod, hogy a fiúk narkóznak ? - kíváncsiskodott tovább Wenford.  
\- Mi bajod van, mi ez a kibaszott kérdezz-felelek ?! Igen, tudom mi az ábra azzal a három lököttel és azt is, hogy szívesen létesítenek kábszer tanyát a kocsmából. De hát...ez egy ilyen környék, ilyen emberekkel. - legyintett lemondóan Frankie.  
\- Akkor biztos tudsz a ma esti narkós össze jövetelről is... - bukott ki Wenfordból a kérdés, de azon nyomban megbánta és végképp nem értette magát, miért árulta el a barátait. Frankie arca elsötétült.


	14. Csajoznék...

\- Nos...Nem tudtam eddig...De ha fizetnek a piákért, itt nagyjából azt csinálnak amit akarnak...- mondta Frankie egy kis idő elteltével.  
\- Amit akarnak ? - vágott csodálkozó arcot Wenford.  
\- Feltéve, ha nem lesz tömeg szex és nem verik szét az asztalokat a székekkel. Ez van haver. Én a vendéglátásból élek, az ilyen faszságokat engednem kell nekem is, különben felkopik az állam...- magyarázta Frankie, aztán vissza vette magához a rongyot és törölgetett némán tovább. Wenford pedig be is érte ennyivel. Frankie már kicsit bele törődöttnek látszott ilyen téren, nem izgatta különösképpen a most napvilágra került esti össze jövetel sem. Talán már túl sokat látott, tapasztalt ő is.  
A kocsma este 7-re teljesen kiürült, eltűntek az állandóan ott lebzselő piások, így Frankie haza küldte Wenfordot, aki roham léptekben sietett az albérlete felé. Nem akart sokáig otthon dekkolni, csak a tegnap megmaradt alkoholt döntötte magába szomjasan, bár mire mindent megivott bele telt egy kis időbe, de még így sem volt elkésve és legalább a hangulata emelkedettebb lett tőle. Magára vette jobbik nadrágját és egy tiszta pólót, aztán indult is. A kíváncsiság majd szétvetette és kusza gondolatok vertek tanyát mámoros fejében. A bejárati ajtóban akadt össze Chelsea-val, aki épp akkor érkezett haza. Lerakta tele bevásárló szatyrait és csodálkozva nézett Wenfordra.  
\- Szia. Hát te, hova mész ? - kérdezte kedvesen mosolyogva.  
\- Szia...Én...a kocsmába vissza. - felelte Wenford zavarodottan.  
\- Túlóra ? - vágott együtt érző képet Chelsea.  
\- Ja nem...tudod...lesz ott egy jó buli...nem akarsz esetleg eljönni ? - érdeklődött Wenford, de magában azt gondolta, mekkora seggfejség volt tőle ilyet kérdezni, Chelsea nyilván nem az a fajta csaj, aki egy lerobbant kocsmában múltja az idejét mindenféle pusztulat alakokkal. Meg aztán ha mégis eljönne, biztos meg lenne a véleménye, ha látná, hogy nem csak alkohol, hanem bizony a kábítószer is fontos szerepet játszik az estén.  
Sejtése beigazolódott. Chelsea legyintett és a fejét csóválta.  
\- Ó, köszi, de nem. Menj csak egyedül. És persze érezd jól magad ! - tette még hozzá.  
\- Oké. - és Wenford már indult volna, de Chelsea megfogta a kabátja ujját.  
\- Jaj, amíg el nem felejtem. A múltkor túl sok lakbért adtál...  
\- De hiszen mondtam már, hogy tekintsd kauciónak...- vágott a lány szavába Wenford. Chelsea azonban makacsul rázta a fejét.  
\- Nem, szó sem lehet erről. Itt a maradék pénzed. - és ezzel Wenford tenyerébe nyomott némi pénzt. Egy pillanatra egymáshoz ért a kezük és Wenfordot forróság járta át, úgy érezte, mintha áram ütötte volna meg. Talán csak a sok italtól, kitudja, de felettébb jó volt ezt tapasztalni.  
\- Hát akkor kösz. Én megyek is, de még meggondolhatod magad, hogy velem gyere...- pillantott ismét a lányra, de tudta hogy az újból nemet mond majd.  
\- Most nem, de biztos jól bulizol nélkülem is ! - bólintott Chelsea, majd szatyrait felkapva befelé indult a lakásba. A keskeny ajtó nyílásban a testük akaratlanul is egymáshoz nyomódott. Ettől Wenford izgatott lett. Így indult el a kocsmába, gerjedelemmel vegyes részegséggel. Alaposan leesett az álla, amikor valamivel 8 óra után belépett a kocsmába, mert egy egészen más kép tárult elé, mint amit mindennap látott. A hely tele volt ismeretlen fiatalokkal, szólt valami zene is és gyér fények világították be a helyiséget. Frankie elcsodálkozott, mikor meglátta Wenfordot a bárpulthoz lépni.  
\- Hát te mit keresel itt ?! - kérdezte döbbenten.  
\- Tiszteletbeli meghívott tag vagyok. - vigyorgott Wenford.  
\- Hagyd ezt a rizsát, meg akarsz borulni, ugyanúgy mint ez a sok idióta itt körülötted. Adjak valamit inni ? - érdeklődött flegmán Frankie.  
\- Talán egy doboz sört.- bólogatott Wenford. Frankie kivett egy sört a hűtőből és oda nyújtotta felé.  
\- Egészségedre. - húzta el a száját. Wenford nem értette, min van úgy ki akadva, éppen ő magyarázta neki délután, hogy aki fizet, az itt azt csinál amit akar...vagyis majdnem.  
\- Köszi. A srácok hol vannak ? - kérdezte néhány korty sör után.  
\- A hátsó asztaloknál.- mutatott a legmesszebb lévő és egyben leghomályosabb sarokra Frankie. Wenford felkapva a doboz sörét arra indult. A zene dübörögve szólt, néhányan táncoltak, olyan volt az egész mint valami disco klub. Semmi sem emlékeztetett kábítószeres bulira. Az alig világító fény sejtelmesen beborította a termet, különleges hangulatot kölcsönözve neki.  
\- Hé, Wenford ! - Tommy vigyorgott rá az egyik asztalnál. Wenford oda ment hozzá.  
\- Szia. Hát te is itt ? - lepődött meg Wenford.  
\- Még szép ! Tele a bár kurvákkal, itt a helyem ! - mondta Tommy és meglepően csengett ez az ő szájából.  
Wenford végig futtatta a szemét a kocsmában flangáló lányok sokaságán. Mindenfélék voltak, szőkék, vörösek, feketék, kihívóak vagy éppen szolidabbak, táncolók, vagy csak egyedül üldögélők.  
\- Ma este én is akarok egyet. - jelentette ki.   
\- Na ezt rögtön gondoltam is ! - nevetett fel Tommy.  
\- Kit ajánlasz ? - kíváncsiskodott Wenford, mert barátja elég ismerősen mozoghatott az ilyen jellegű össze jöveteleken.  
Tommy végig nézett a tömegen, majd szakértő arccal válaszolt.  
\- Esetleg ott...azt a csajt nézd ! Tök egyedül van és nem is olyan rossz a kinézete. Jó kis ribi lehet. Menj oda hozzá és mutass neki valami jót ! - tanácsolta Wenfordnak. Aki első másodpercben elbizonytalanodott. Olyan régen nem törődött ilyen dolgokkal ! És nem is volt az ismerkedésben nagy tapasztalata. Soha nem olyan közegben mozgott, ahol szükség lett volna a csajozós szövegekre, vagy udvarlási szokásokra. Legtöbbször a lányok találták meg őt és nem fordítva. Odamentek hozzá és többnyire nyert ügyük volt, mert Wenford nem válogatott, neki teljesen mindegy volt hogy milyen a haja, az alakja, vagy hány éves, talán ezért is volt túl huszonkét éves korára annyi semmit mondó, felejthető numerán.  
Aztán persze győzött Tommy érvelése. Ezt is ki kell próbálni, egyszer, talán jól sülhet el. Tommy töltött magának egy pohár italt az asztalról, talán whiskyt.  
\- Na, lesz valami vagy sem ? - vigyorgott huncutul. Wenford bele ivott a sörébe, ebből merítve magának bátorságot.  
\- Bízd ide ! - bólintott elszántan és elindult a lány felé. Az éppen cigizett. Fekete kócos haja volt és lila vállpántos ruhája, ami jól állt a vékony alakjához, kiemelte kicsi, hegyes melleit. Unott képet vágott, nagyon nem tetszett neki a program. Wenford vett egy nagy levegőt és az izgalomtól, valamint a hangos zenétől dübörgő szívvel megszólította az ismeretlen csajt.  
\- Szia ! Na, hogy érzed magad ? Jó az este ? - kérdezte kicsit elcsukló hangon. Nagyon magabiztosnak és lazának akart tűnni, bár úgy érezte, inkább marhára nevetséges.  
\- Szarul. És ez egy irtó tré buli. - mondta a lány, de rá sem nézett Wenfordra, aki viszont annál inkább végig mérte és kezdett neki bejönni a látvány.  
\- Az én nevem Norman Wenford. Hívj csak Wenfordnak. - mutatkozott be, de a lány még most is csak úgy fél szemmel tekintgetett rá és lenéző undor volt a szemében, amit Wenford is érzékelt, de nem engedte elhatalmasodni magán a bizonytalanságot. Úgy döntött elő adja magát, nem játszik szerepet. Szókimondó lesz, ahogy általában. Lehet hogy bejön a lánynál a dolog.  
\- Biztos tudsz róla, hogy észbontóan nézel ki. Tíz méterről kiszúrtalak, jól be indítottál. Az a helyzet, hogy van egy ötletem, ha ennyire unod magad, esetleg félre vonulhatnánk valami csendes helyre...  
\- Mi van ? - a lány már rá nézett végre, de inkább elképedés volt az arcán, mint sem mosoly, vagy bíztatás.  
Wenford folytatta, pedig volt egy sejtése, hogy el fogja szúrni. Hogy Tommy ember ismerete, úgy tűnt, csődöt mondott ezzel a lánnyal kapcsolatban.  
\- Nem kell túl ragozni, tudom jól, mit akarsz. Épp azt, amit én. Én pedig le szeretnék veled feküdni. Szóval hagyjuk az udvariassági köröket, volna kedved dugni ?! - és perverz vigyor ült ki az arcára, mint egy utolsó esélyként.


	15. Csak semmi buzulás!

A lány kikerekedett szemekkel bámult Wenfordra. A tekintetében keveredett az undor és a gyűlölet.  
\- Tűnj a faszba, te hülye strici ! Mit képzelsz magadról ? Húzódj arrébb, míg jó kedvem van ! És baszd meg anyádat ! - kiabálta vérig sértve és odébbállt. Wenford vágyát némileg lehűtötte a csaj nem túl udvarias válasza. Pár másodpercig nézett a semmibe, majd egy szuszra felhajtotta a sörét.  
\- Basszam meg anyámat ? Kösz az már megvolt, te ribanc ! - mondta és hogy zavarát leplezze, a csaj után hajította az üres sörös dobozt.  
\- Na mi van Wenford, felsültél nála ? - szólalt meg ekkor tőle nem messze egy jól ismert hang. A leghátsóbb és egyben legsötétebb asztalnál Fun boy ült és vadul integetett. Wenford az asztal felé vette az irányt.  
\- Na mi az, nem akar veled kettyinteni ? - vihogta a szőke fiú. Wenford flegmán vállat vont.  
\- Ezek szerint. De úgy látom neked társaságod van...- jegyezte meg, mivel Fun boy nem egyedül ücsörgött annál a bizonyos asztalnál.  
\- Ja, de jó nekem...- húzta el a száját gúnyosan Fun boy.  
\- A barátnőd ? - bökött az asztalnál helyet foglaló fiatal lány felé Wenford.  
\- Fenéket ! Csak elvállaltam, hogy belövöm...- forgatta a kezében lévő injekciós tűt Fun boy. Wenford az este folyamán először találkozott a kábszer buli egyik fő kellékével és kezdte azt hinni itt tényleg kábulat folyik legfelsőbb fokon.  
A lány izgatottan pislogott és szaporán vette a levegőt. Fun boy szigorúan nézett rá.  
\- Na nyújtsd ki szépen a kezed ! - rendelkezett komoly képpel.  
Wenford megdöbbenéssel bámult rá. Valahogy most furcsa érzések kavarogtak benne, ahogy nézte a srácot. A mélykék pólójában, ami remekül illett a sötétkék szemeihez, pluszban a fehér haja, ami szinte vakított a kocsma sötétjében. Fun boy is elkapta Wenford pillantását és gyerekesen mosolygott. Majd megtapogatta a lány kezét és ráordított.  
\- Miért vagy ilyen értetlen, mondd ?! Huszadjára mondom neked, hogy szorítsd ökölbe a kezed, hogy megtaláljam a vénádat!  
A lány megijedt és riadtan sandított a fiúra. Fun boy csak a fejét csóválta.  
\- Mindent ilyen szájbarágósan kell nekik magyarázni ! Hiába, a férfiakat az eszük hozta le a fáról, a nőket meg a gravitáció ! - elmélkedett fél hangosan. Wenfordot elborította a jeges veríték, a gyomra háborgott az alkoholtól, szédült és maga sem tudta miért, de oda hajolt Fun boyhoz. Majd olyat tett, amit nem tudott mivel indokolni, mert hirtelen megcsókolta a barátját. A nyelve nem túl mélyen de behatolt Fun boy szájába, érezve a fogakat. Mindez talán tíz másodpercig tarthatott. Fun boy szóhoz sem jutott, de egyáltalán nem ellenkezett. Mikor szét vált a szájuk, csak annyit súgott Wenfordnak.  
\- Ha gondolod, kimehetünk a mosdóba..  
Wenford rögtön kijózanodott.  
\- Mi ? - dadogta és úgy érezte, egy mázsás súly gördült le a szívéről. A fiatal lány meglepve pillantott hol rá, hol Fun boy-ra. Mire Wenford mosolyogni kezdett és Fun boy is a szokásos gyerekes vigyorával. De ekkor már ott termett Frankie is.  
\- Mindent láttam ! - jelentette ki felháborodottan.  
\- Mindent ? Húha, de irigyellek ! - gúnyolódott Fun boy.  
\- Pofa be Fun boy ! Mondd, Wenford te homokos vagy ?! - rivallt Wenfordra Frankie.  
Wenford egyenesen Frankie szemébe nézett.  
\- Nem.- felelte kurtán és komolyan.  
\- Hát pedig nagyon úgy tűnik...  
\- Ugyan már, ne zsibbadj Frankie ! Ez csak egy baráti csók volt ! - legyintett Fun boy.  
\- Ja persze. Jobb ha csírájában elfojtom a románcotokat, nehogy még a végén halálra kúrjátok egymást ma éjjel ! Wenford, ajánlom keress inkább egy lányt, azon kicsivel több a lyuk ! - okoskodott Frankie, nem kevés iróniával a hangjában. Wenford erre ideges lett. Nem értette, mit üti bele az orrát Frankie olyanba, amihez az égvilágon semmi köze ! Nem dolgozik, a szabadidejét azzal tölti amivel csak akarja !  
\- A kurva életbe ! Te tényleg nem értesz semmit ! - csattant fel.  
\- De. Sajnos túl sok mindent értek. Ez itt a baj. - vonogatta a vállát Frankie.  
\- Dehogy ! Szart sem tudsz az egészről. Képzeld, én is emberi lény vagyok és néha én is vágyom valami kicseszett szeretetre ! - mondta feldúltan Wenford.  
\- Oké, ezt vágom. De miért nem inkább ezt a lányt csókolgatod itt az asztalnál ? Miért ezt a hülye punkot fűzöd ? Ez nem is képes szeretni ! - csóválta a fejét Frankie.  
\- Honnan a francból tudod ? Nem is ismered igazán ! Lehet, hogy Fun boy sokkal több szeretetre képes, mint hinnéd ! De hiába magyaráznám neked, úgysem érted ! - Wenford elkeseredetten felsóhajtott és kifelé indult.  
Frankie az asztalra dobta a törlő ruhát.  
\- Ma este itt senki sem normális ! Takarítsd fel a mocskodat ! - nézett dühösen Fun boyra, majd a pulthoz ballagott.


	16. Én mondom haver, neked egy nő kell!

Fun boy a lány kezébe nyomta az injekciós tűt és felállt az asztaltól. A lány csodálkozva bámult rá.  
\- Hova mész ? Akkor nem lősz be ?  
\- Kicsit később. Várj itt meg ! - mondta Fun boy és a kocsma kijárata felé rohant. Wenfordot a kocsma előtti lépcsőkön találta meg, éppen cigizett.  
\- Hé ember ! Nehogy már zokogni kezdj ! - ült le mellé.  
\- Ki zokog ?! - kérdezett vissza dacosan Wenford.  
\- Izé...Egész jól csókolsz és még mindig oké az ajánlatom, hogy szorosabbra fűzzük a barátságunkat. - mondta váratlanul Fun boy. Wenford nem tudta leolvasni az arcáról, hogy viccel e vagy sem, de őt a szégyen égette. Nem tudta mivel magyarázni a tettét. Egyszerűen megtette, mert jól esett, de tovább nem akart lépni.  
\- Kösz, kihagyom...- fújta ki a füstöt idegesen.  
\- Megkínálsz egy cigivel ? - kérdezte nem oda illően Fun boy. Wenford felé nyújtotta a dobozt és a fiú kiszolgálta magát. Rövidesen ő is füstölögni kezdett.  
\- Frankie miatt nem kell kiakadni. Ha valaki boldog, akár csak öt percre is, az őt kifejezetten zavarja. - árulta el.  
\- Nem az a baj, hogy Frankie egy tuskó, nem vártam tőle mást, igazából csak ez az egész...Kábszer buli vagy mi, közben meg sehol semmi. Az a csaj is hogy elhajtott...Pedig jó lett volna...A börtönbe vonulás óta nem voltam nővel...- Wenford nem is tudta megfogalmazni a dolog lényegét. Egyszerűen elege lett úgy mindenből. Fun boy erre vigyorogni kezdett.  
\- Ja, hát szex hiányod van ! - bólogatott üdvözülten, majd körbe nézett és titokzatos arccal folytatta.  
\- Elárulok neked valamit. Én életemben csak egyetlen egyszer keféltem...Az volt az első és ezidáig az utolsó...  
\- Hogy mi ?! Na ne már ! - röhögött fel Wenford és nem hitte el amit hallott. Fun boyról éppenséggel sok mindent el tudott képzelni, de hogy kis kezdő a témában, azt nehezen.  
\- De bizony. Szóval tizenhat voltam, vagy talán tizenöt, nem lényeg, de akkoriban egy randalírozó bandával töltöttem minden időmet és ezzel idegesítettem halálra az őseimet. Rongáltunk, gyújtogattunk, mindenféle ocsmány falfirkákat készítettünk és persze ment a kábulat. Egy éjszaka betörtünk egy lakásba, hogy kiraboljuk. Azt hittük, nem laknak benne, napok óta figyeltük és ezt gondoltuk. De tévedtünk, mert laktak benne .Valami család. És a lányuk éppen otthon volt. Egy tizenhét éves forma kis csaj. Ott találtuk a zuhany alatt. Persze nem hagyhattuk úgy ott. Az összes faszi a bandából átment rajta...  
\- Megerőszakolta ? - hökkent meg Wenford. Fun boy bólogatott.  
\- Igen. Nevezhetjük úgy is. Én nem akartam, még gyerek voltam, de a többiek egyből szívózni kezdtek velem, hogy gyáva vagyok és béna. Hát bebizonyítottam, hogy nem...Megtettem...de nem volt egy nagy szám. Kurva rossz volt olyan valakit megfektetni, aki tart tőled, aki undorodik és legszívesebben tövig mártana beléd egy kést, akinek látod a szemében a félelmet, miközben mozogsz rajta. A csaj nem csinált semmit. Igazság szerint sokkot kaphatott, de az is lehet hogy legbelül élvezte...Persze ezt azért nem hinném...de ki tudja. Azután az éjszaka után valami darabokra tört bennem és felfordult a gyomrom, ha csak erre az egészre gondoltam, ha ránéztem egy nőre, vagy bármi ilyesmi. Nekem ez nem megy. Ha mégis beindulok, hát ott a kezem, elintézem. Ennyi...  
\- Haver. Ez súlyos...- Wenfordnak nem jött megfelelő szó a szájára, de nagyon megdöbbentette, amit Fun boy mondott.  
\- Sejtettem, hogy meglepődsz, de ez az igazság, ez van...- vont vállat a fiú.  
\- És mi van a pasikkal ? Azokhoz sem vonzódsz ? - kérdezte egy kis csönd után Wenford.   
\- Fene tudja...És mi az ábra veled ? A kaptárban biztos volt pár akciód. - tért ki az egyenes válasz alól Fun boy, miközben Wenford észre vette, hogy kicsit elpirult. Talán volt abban valami, hogy a saját neméhez vonzódik.   
\- A börtön...hát...ha arra vagy kíváncsi, meg dugtak e nagy farkú sittesek és hogy élveztem e, a válaszom nem. De ott nagyon kellett vigyázni magamra. Persze nem tagadom, elkövettem ezt-azt, ami után feltettem magamnak a kérdést, melyik csapatban játszom tulajdonképpen. De soha nem hajoltam be senkinek. Ezzel pedig a témát lezártam. - mondta szűkszavúan Wenford. Nem szeretett azokra az időkre emlékezni. A börtön hideg és kemény fekhelye mintha még mindig nyomta volna a hátát, és mintha még mindig érezte volna a kiéhezett cella társai pillantását. Fázni kezdett ettől. Tudott volna még miről mesélni az életét illetően, de nem akart. Ő nem tudott csak úgy megnyílni, mint Fun boy, aki lazán előadta a zűrös sztoriját. Egy darabig hallgattak és szívták a cigarettákat, majd Fun boy törte meg a némaságot.  
\- Figyelj...Ha annyira izélni akarsz elvihetlek a discoba.   
\- Disco ? - vágott Fun boy szavába Wenford.   
\- Naná. Miért, szerinted ebben a lepukkant városban csak Frankie Azurro ótvar kocsmája van ? Lószart ! Lehet itt máshogy is szórakozni. Elviszlek a discoba, ott majd tutira felszedsz valami nőt, van pár csaj aki némi pénzért, de lehet, hogy ingyen is elmenne veled. Pénteken elmegyünk oda. Rendben ? - nézett Wenfordra Fun boy, aki buzgón bólogatni és vigyorogni kezdett.  
\- Kurvára ! Pénteken !   
A disco volt Wenford egyetlen reménysége, nem csoda hát, hogy nagyon várta. Végre, lett egy kitűzött célja, lettek tervei, még ha nem is hosszú távra. De még előbb végig kellett küzdenie magát a hétköznapokon. Frankie nem firtatta, miért csókolta meg Fun boyt és Rat meg Tommy sem tudtak meg semmit. A napok először kegyetlenül lassan vánszorogtak, de a hét közepe felé szinte szállni kezdtek. Wenford észre se vette és már be is köszöntött a péntek. Ő pedig ott állt a disco fényekben úszó bejáratánál, bentről hangosan szólt a zene. Körülöttük özönlött befelé a tömeg.


	17. Ő itt Susy Andrews

\- Na nyomás befelé ! - bökte oldalba Fun boy. Wenford feleszmélt.  
\- Ja...megyek. - mondta és elindult barátja után, aki közben egyfolytában magyarázott.  
\- Az összes csaj itt lesz szerintem, akit csak ismerek. Nagy formák, majd meglátod, mindegyik azt várja csak, hogy berakd neki ! - mesélte, miközben megigazította terep színű pólóját. Wenford is kiöltözött, ami nem volt túlságosan szokása, de ma kitett magáért, mert az alkalomhoz illő tiszta farmer nadrágot és újonnan vásárolt pólót vett fel. Bent izgalmas kép tárult elé. Nem is hitte volna, hogy egy ilyen unalmas városkában lehet még pezsgés. A disco hatalmas tánc termében elég sokan voltak már. A zene hangos volt, a vibráló kék-sárga-narancs fények elöntötték a tágas teret. Wenford alig jutott szóhoz. Elámult mindenen, mintha életében most lenne ilyen helyen először, ami nem igaz, mert párszor már megfordult ilyen jellegű rendezvényeken, de igazából a rock zenét jobban kedvelte. Most viszont nagyon bejött neki, amit látott.  
\- Kurvajó ! - ismételgette többször egymás után.  
\- Az hát. Én megmondtam ! De ráérsz még bámészkodni. Először igyunk valamit ! Gyerünk a bárpulthoz ! - invitálta Wenfordot Fun boy.   
\- Ha te fizeted, jöhet. - vont vállat Wenford. Rövid lökdösődés után a bárpulthoz értek.  
\- Adj két üveggel abból az olcsó szarból ! - hajolt a csaposhoz Fun boy. A fickó a pult mögött bólintott és máris két nagy üveg sört rakott eléjük.   
\- Fizetést kaptál ? - kérdezte Wenford barátja nagyvonalúságán elcsodálkozva.  
\- Á dehogyis ! Csak leszoptam két zsarut és azok adtak némi borravalót...- mesélte Fun boy, de Wenford nagyon bamba képet vághatott, mert rövidesen nevetve hozzá tette.  
\- Nehogy el hidd ! Nem igaz ! Az a helyzet, hogy van némi félre tett pénzem. - mentegetőzött és maga elé húzta az egyik üveg italt. Wenford követte a példáját és ő is elvette az italát. Bele ivott és elégedett arccal bólogatott.  
\- Nem rossz, sőt ez nagyon finom ! És magas az alkohol tartalma ! Vagy nyolc-tíz üveg ilyen és bebaszok, de úgy...- kiabálta túl a zenét. Fun boy erre nem szólt semmit, elterpeszkedve ült a bárpultnál és a tömeget pásztázta.  
\- Hé, hé ! A kicsi Fun boy ! El sem hiszem ! - sikított ekkor egy magas női hang. Fun boy hátra fordult és a vigyor lehervadt az arcáról. Sőt, úgy nézett a mögötte álló nőre, mint aki szellemet lát.  
\- Wow ! Te meg itt ?! Kicsi a világ. - csodálkozott száj húzgálva.  
A nő bólogatott.  
\- Aha. Na, meg sem hívsz semmire ? - és válaszra sem várva letelepedett Fun boy mellé, aki nagyot sóhajtva a csaposhoz fordult.  
\- Még egy üveggel kérnék abból az előbbi löttyből ! - mondta válasz helyett. A lány Wenfordra pillantott és rögvest konstatálta, hogy Fun boy barátja lehet. De csak sejtelmesen mosolygott. Wenford is végig nézett rajta. A nő nem lehetett több huszonnyolcnál, szőkés vállig érő haja volt, egyszerű fehér vállpántos felsőt és farmer miniszoknyát viselt. A sminkje erős volt, a parfümje szintúgy.  
\- Fun boy, bemutatnál ? - kérdezte Wenford türelmetlenül. Fun boy idiótán röhögni kezdett.  
\- Ja...ez a tag itt Norman Wenford, ő pedig itt egy haver a régi bandából. Susy Andrews.   
Susy még mindig mosolygott.  
\- Norman Wenford...- ismételte meg az előbb hallottakat.  
\- De csak szólíts Wenfordnak. - nyelt le egy korty alkoholt Wenford.  
\- Oké. Tudod, én meg ez az angyal arcú Fun boy egy bandában vandálkodtunk annak idején. Istenem, azok a régi szép idők ! - nosztalgiázott Susy ábrándos szemekkel.  
\- Én személy szerint nem mennék vissza azokba az évekbe. Most sokkal jobb nekem. De te hogy a fenébe kerülsz ide ? - kérdezte Fun boy, mire Susy mesélni kezdett.  
\- Amikor te kiszálltál a csapatból, utána sorra léptek le a többiek is, mindenki a jobb élet reményében állt tovább. Én utolsó előttinek hagytam el a süllyedő hajót. Nem tudtam hirtelen hova menni, jobb ötlet híján az anyámnál laktam egy darabig, majd elmentem Liverpool-ba táncolni egy éjszakai bárba. De azt is meguntam és új esélyek után néztem. Már vagy két hónapja élek itt és tetszik...- mesélte Susy és szaporán iszogatott az italból, miközben gyakran Wenfordra sandított. Wenford a pultot támasztva hallgatta és nézte a lányt. Talán kicsit bele is feledkezett a nézésébe, mert Susy észre vette.  
\- Mit nézel ? - kérdezte.  
\- Téged.- felelte Wenford kissé zavartan.  
Susy fájdalmas képet vágott és az arcához kapott.  
\- Te jó ég, elkenődött a szem festékem ugye ? Wenford gyengéden megfogta az egyik kezét.  
\- A festékednek semmi baja. Szép vagy. És azért néztelek. - mondta és csodálkozva tapasztalta, hogy remeg a hangja. Susy kislányosan felnevetett, de láthatóan jól estek neki Wenford szavai.  
Fun boy idegesítően visítozott a háttérben.  
\- Wenford, te szentimentális farok ! Erre inni kell ! - és rendelt mindenkinek még egy üveg piát. Susy kihúzta a kezét Wenford tenyeréből és hitetlenkedő arcot vágott.  
\- Én szép...Na persze ! - és magába döntötte az előtte lévő még félig tele üveg tartalmát. Szinte levegőt sem vett úgy hajtotta le az italt. Wenford kissé meglepődve nézett Fun boyra, aki meg értetlenül csóválta a fejét.  
\- Kurva élet, micsoda alkoholista !   
Wenford erre nem reagált semmit, inkább ő is ivott. Furcsa és izgalmas volt számára ez a lány, függetlenül attól mennyi italt fogyasztott. Nem az érdekelte. Izgalom töltötte be minden porcikáját. Annyira remegett a keze, hogy az italt is magára csepegtette. Nem tudta, hogy kell udvarolni, kedveskedni egy nőnek, de érezte, talán ő sem közömbös Susy számára. És ha működik a kémia, bármi lehetséges ezen az őrült éjszakán.


	18. Egész éjjel

Az italozás elég hamar megtette a hatását, mindannyian durva szintre kerültek a sörök folyamatos fogyasztásától. Csak ültek ott a bárpultnál üvegekkel körülvéve és hol beszéltek, hol pedig a semmibe révedtek.  
\- Két bajom van fiúkák. Az első, hogy már megint berúgtam, a második, meg hogy pisálnom kell. - jelentette ki fennhangon Susy és nevetett saját magán.  
\- Ki a fasz tart vissza ?! - dünnyögött maga elég bámulva Fun boy.  
\- Azt hiszem ki is megyek, de ne lépjetek le, itt várjatok. - kászálódott le a székről Susy és a WC felé bukdácsolt. Wenford Fun boyhoz hajolt.  
\- Kurva jó nő...Nem is mondtad, hogy ilyen ismerőseid vannak....  
\- Ez kurva jó ?! Ne, Wenford ! Ne kövesd el azt a hibád, hogy felszeded ezt a csajt ! Te nem ismered Susy Andrews-t igazán. A szíve jégből van, a mája pedig fehér...- vágott Wenford szavába Fun boy, de Wenford legyintett.  
\- Szerintem inkább te nem ismered, én viszont szeretném jobban megismerni. Rettentően izgatott vagyok ! - mondta felpörögve és testének minden részén vibrálást tapasztalt.  
\- Látom, nem értesz. Mondok neked valamit. Ez a nő egy orbitális ribanc, akinek nincsenek érzései. A bandából egyedül velem nem kefélt, de amúgy mindenki, a csapat összes férfi tagja átment ezen a hülye kurván ! Hallottad, nem szégyelli azt sem, hogy táncolt...- hadonászott Fun boy, de nem volt hatással Wenfordra.  
\- Nem érdekel, mit csinált ! Most itt van, egyedül van és ez a fő ! - erősködött.  
\- Nem fogod fel ugye ? - csóválta a fejét Fun boy és nagyos húzott a sörös üvegből.  
\- Egyáltalán nem izgat a múltja. Nekem is van, méghozzá elég sötét. És hogy őszinte legyek a véleményed sem érdekel, finoman fogalmazva, leszarom. Most megyek és megkeresem Susyt ! - Wenford előkotort a zsebéből egy cigarettát és rágyújtott.  
\- Látom, hiába tépem a számat ! Elszállt veled a valóság, de teljesen ! Berúgtál ! Te hülye fasz ! - ordibált megbántódva Fun boy. Wenford felkapta a pulton heverő sörös üveget és szó nélkül eltűnt a lézerfényes teremben. A disco teljesen tele volt táncoló emberekkel. Wenford ide-oda ténfergett, de Susyt sehol sem látta. Káromkodott a cigijét szívva és csak nézte a tömeget, a sok ismeretlen embert, miközben magában azt gondolta, ezt elcseszte, sosem találja meg a lányt. De aztán hirtelen meglátta. Ott állt a tánctér szélénél a korlátoknál. Wenford arca felragyogott és oda sietett hozzá.  
\- Hol voltál ? - kérdezte, amint a lányhoz ért.  
Susy elmosolyodott, de kissé kókadozott az italtól.  
\- Á tudod, kettesben akartam lenni veled, mert Fun boy olyan hülye, hogy nem veszi észre, ha fölösleges egy társaságban.- felelte.  
\- Alig találtalak meg...- mondta Wenford kicsit szemrehányóan, de Susy vállat vont.  
\- Azt gondoltam, vagy annyira kreatív, hogy ha meg akarsz találni ez sikerülni is fog. És látod, így is történt. - igazgatta meg a haját.  
Wenford egyenesen Susy szemeibe nézett. Erőtlenné vált a lány gondosan kifestett tekintetétől. Eldobta a cigi csikket.  
\- Hát most itt vagyok. Kettesben veled. - motyogta zavartan.  
Éppen egy lassú dal kezdődött. Susy szeme felcsillant.  
\- Jössz táncolni ?  
\- Én nem tudok...- rázta a fejét Wenford. De Susy makacskodott.  
\- Jaj, csak gyere, nem kell semmit csinálnod, majd én vezetlek. - és megragadta Wenford egyik kezét, majd a táncolók közé húzta.  
Wenford megdöbbent, majd melege lett és remegni kezdett, ahogy a lány átölelte. Érezte finom illatát és bőrének selymességét, ahogy hozzá simult. Egyik kezével átölelte a lányt, bár kissé ügyetlenek voltak a mozdulatai, másikban az italos üveget tartotta. Roppant különösen érezte magát, soha nem táncolt még nővel, neki ez az egész randevúzás kimaradt az életéből. Számára idáig csak a néhány mondatos párbeszéd és az utána következő gyors szex volt ismeretes. Pár másodpercig némán táncoltak.  
\- Jaj olyan régen nem találkoztam már ilyen sráccal mint te, Norman...Te igazi férfi vagy ! - suttogta Susy és egyik tenyerét gyorsan csúsztatta lefelé. Egyenesen Wenford hátsójára. Wenford valami jelre várt, egy kósza érintésre, egy elejtett mondatra és most, hogy ez történt vele, úgy érezte, nyert ügye lehet Susynál. Az ereiben lüktetett a vér és felvillanyozódott az érintéstől. Susy kéjesen vigyorgott.  
\- És te ? Nem akarsz megfogni ? - érdeklődött.  
\- Dehogyisnem ! Csak egy pillanat, leteszem az üveget. - vágta rá Wenford és az egyik üresen álló asztalhoz ment. Ki itta a maradék italt az üvegből, aztán csak nézte a plafonon lógó disco gömböket. Ambivalens érzelmek kavarogtak a fejében. Mi a fene ez ? Bepörgött, vagy szerelmes lett ? Ehhez elég ennyi idő is ? Lehetséges, hogy most tényleg jókor volt jó helyen ? Persze nem akart sokáig elmélkedni, úgy érezte, ha jól csinálja, ez a nő még ma éjszaka az övé lesz. Gyorsan félre is rakta a szemérmet és vissza tántorgott Susyhoz.  
\- Már itt is vagyok, édes ! - mondta vágytól fűtött hangon és kezei vadul simogatták Susy melleit. A lány elégedetten bólogatott.  
\- Hm, látom nem vagy kispályás. Ezt szeretem ! Van kedved eljönni a lakásomra ? Csak öt perc innen ! - érdeklődött csábosan. Wenford alkohol gőzös agyában pedig csakis ezt akarta.  
\- Persze, persze ! Menjünk a lakásodra ! Csak előtte veszek pár üveg italt, oké ? - helyeselt Wenford lelkesen, majd elengedte a lányt.  
\- Az jó lesz. - bólintott Susy és kacér mosolyok kíséretében bocsájtotta útjára a teljesen felizgult Wenfordot, aki egyenesen a bárpulthoz ment.


	19. A szex  tüzében égni...

Fun boyt már nem látta sehol, kitudja, talán megunta és hazament, de lehet, hogy megsértődött. Mindez most nem nagyon érdekelte Wenfordot. Kért egy üveg olcsót töményet, két doboz sört és már indult is. Susy a disco előtt várta a falnak dőlve, semmibe meredő szemekkel, immáron tényleg elkenődött szemfestékkel és kócos frizurával. Wenford oda nyújtotta neki az egyik sört, Susy bizonytalan kezekkel fogta meg a dobozt és igyekezett felbontani, de sikertelenül.  
\- Bassza meg, olyan részeg vagyok, hogy alig látok. - panaszkodott nevetgélve. Wenford segített neki felbontani a sört.  
\- Majd a fal mellett megyünk. - nevetett fel ő is és a homályos világításban kezdett a fal mentén tapogatózva botladozni, közben igyekezett az italok épségére is ügyelni. Susy ott volt a nyomában és irányította merre menjen.  
\- Mindjárt oda érünk...azt hiszem...Tökre kínos vagyok mi ? - viháncolt tovább és csak akkor fogta be a száját, mikor bele kortyolt a sörébe. Sötét, sejtelmes éjszaka vette őket körül.  
Wenford mosolyogva rázta a fejét. Számára nem volt zavaró Susy viselkedése. És különben sem vághatott volna semmit a lány fejéhez, hiszen ő is eléggé ittas volt.  
\- Egyáltalán nem...  
\- Ja persze, ezt csak úgy mondod. - legyintett Susy.  
\- Ez az igazság. Semmi bajom veled. De váltsunk témát, említettem már, hogy börtönben ültem és vagy tizenegy hónapja nem voltam nővel ? - kérdezte Wenford, miközben majdnem megbotlott a kövekben.  
Susy megtorpant és először döbbent fejet vágott.  
\- Miért álltál meg ? - pillantott hátra Wenford és ő is lecövekelt egy helyben. Susy hirtelen vidáman ordítozni kezdett.  
\- Tizenegy hónapja ? Wow, az nem semmi barátom ! Tudtam ma reggel, mikor felkeltem, hogy nem mindennapi dolgok történnek majd velem és igazam lett, mert megismertelek és már most látom, hogy ez egy durva éjszaka lesz ! És romantikus is, a maga módján.   
\- Romantikus ? Úgy véled ? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Wenford.  
Susy erre nem válaszolt, magához húzta a meglepődött Wenfordot és hosszan megcsókolta. A kéjes érzések úgy törtek fel a fiúban mint valami vulkán, egy másodperc után érezte magán a nemi vágyat.  
\- Igyekezzünk a lakásodra ! - nyögte a lány szájába, mire Susy engedelmesen bólogatott és folytatták a haza utat. Susy tényleg nem lakott messze, bár az alkoholos befolyásoltság kissé lassította őket. Egy sokemeletes, omladozó ház ajtaján mentek be. Lerobbant lépcsőház fogadta Wenfordot és dohos szag. Felkattintotta az ajtó mellett lévő villany kapcsolót.  
\- A negyediken lakom ! - közölte Susy a lépcsők felé imbolyogva. A lift éppen akkor érkezett meg üresen a földszintre.  
\- Menjünk inkább lifttel ! - ajánlotta Wenford és szabályosan bezuhant a nyitott liftajtón. Susy harsány nevetésben tört ki.  
\- Ez nem vicces, majdnem össze törtek a piáim. - gondolkodott hangosan Wenford. Susy belépett a liftbe és megnyomta a gombot, mire a szerkezet elindult. A lány Wenford mellé ült és üres sörös dobozával játszadozott.  
\- Fantasztikus ez az este ! - mondta.  
\- Tényleg az. - biccentett Wenford és felbontotta az üveg töményet. Valami émelyítően édes likőr volt, de jobb híján megtette. Susy nézte, ahogy Wenford pár kortyot iszik az italból, majd csábosan elmosolyodott.  
\- Tetszem neked Wenford ? Kívánsz ?   
Wenfordot elborította az izgalom. Gyorsan lerakta maga mellé az üvegeket és a száját a lány szájára tapasztotta.  
\- Akarlak Susy, kívánlak ! - bizonygatta és hogy szavainak nyomatékot adjon Susy kezét a farmernadrágjához húzta, ahol már jól lehetett érezni, mennyire szeretné a lányt.  
\- Wow...Teljesen bepörögtél. De azt hiszem én is...- vihogta Susy és ismét csókolózni kezdtek. A lift hamarosan megállt a negyedik emeleten. Kikászálódtak és Susy a lakás kulcsa után kutatott. Wenford addig sem vesztegette az időt, nagyokat kortyolt az italból és már nem is zavarta, hogy olyan édes ízű. A lakás ajtó végre kinyílt.   
\- Gyere be ! - tárta szélesre Wenford előtt az ajtót a lány. Wenford besétált, Susy pedig kulcsra zárta az ajtót. Egy picike előszobában találta magát, ami teljesen olyan volt, mint az ő albérletében lévő. Susy az egyik ajtó felé ment, Wenford követte. A lány villanyt gyújtott és bántóan éles fény árasztotta el a helyiséget.  
\- Nos, ez a nappali. - mutatott körbe Susy. Aprócska kis szoba volt, piszkos ablakokkal, régi bútorokkal, rózsaszín falakkal, amiket már kikezdett a penész.   
\- Nappali ? - értetlenkedett Wenford.  
\- Vicceltem. Ez az egy szoba az életterem. A birodalmam. Hát így élek én. De nem lesz mindig így, egyszer kitörök ebből. Esküszöm.- legyintett szomorúan Susy. Wenford nem tudott mit hozzá fűzni a lány szavaihoz, annyira nem ismerte eléggé, hogy véleményt alkothasson róla és mivel hasonlóan lepukkant helyen lakott, nem nagyon tudta mivel vigasztalni. Válasz helyett ivott még egy kicsit az italból.   
\- Kibaszott pia. Alkoholista vagyok, újra ! Lehet hogy nem leszek valami nagy szám az ágyban...- morgolódott. Susy ledobta a táskáját az egyik fotelbe és kilépett a magassarkújából.   
\- Dehogynem...- mondta bizakodóan, majd Wenfordhoz sétált, és fura szemekkel méregette. Wenford nem tudta mire gondol, de nem is volt ideje és lehetősége agyalni ezen, mert a következő pillanatban a lány olyan erővel lökte a falnak, hogy az ital egy része kilöttyent. Wenford gyorsan a szekrényre rakta az üveget és hevesen csókolózni kezdtek. A fiú valamilyen ismeretlen oknál fogva a börtön büntetés előtti lányokra gondolt. Talán mert, olyanok voltak mint Susy, szépek, fiatalok és őrülten szenvedélyesek. Mindig ők kezdeményeztek, nem kellett könyörögni nekik semmiért és mindenben benne voltak. Igazából pont annyira vették komolyan a dolgokat, mint Wenford. Aki mindent kipróbált velük, amit csak akart.   
Susy egy másodpercre megállt a csókáradatban. Wenford nem tudta, hirtelen mit akar, de a lány csak a felsőjétől szabadult meg és ott állt előtte immáron csupasz felsőtesttel. A látvány igencsak izgató volt, Wenfordnak még a hangja is elcsuklott izgalmában.  
\- Kurva életbe, imádlak ! - csóválta a fejét és ismét csókolni kezdték egymást. Szédülésig. Wenford észre sem vette és már az ágyként funkcionáló matracon feküdtek, gyorsan lehúzva egymás és saját ruháját. Ajkaik úgy forrtak össze, mintha sosem akarnának szétválni. Wenford pedig azt hitte már elfelejtette a szeretkezés módját és gyönyörét, de rá kellett jönnie, ez nem igaz. Ugyanúgy tudott örömet adni mint régen, ráadásul Susy nagyon profi módon csinálta és simán kihozta belőle az állatot. Nem volt szemérmes, minden gondolatát valóra váltotta és minden egyes mozdulata közelebb vitte őt a beteljesüléshez. Ami öt villámgyors perc múlva tört rá és elképesztően jó volt ismét átélni. Miután az extázis jól ismert, kielégítő érzése végig cikázott a testén, Wenford izzadtan és holtfáradtan dőlt le a matracra. Ez szenvedélyes volt, nem kétség.   
Susy levegőért kapkodva bújt hozzá.  
\- Norman Wenford, te kibaszott jó fej vagy ! - suttogta csodálattal a hangjában. Talán ez volt az a romantika kettejük között, amit a lány korábban említett? Wenford nem tudta, így csak mosolygott és hallgatott. Susyt pár perc múlva elnyomta az álom, Wenford megvárta, míg szíve ismét normális ütemben kezd verni és még megitta a szekrényen hagyott felbontott üveg italt. Aztán ő is elaludt. Úgy ahogy volt. Boldogan. Meztelenül. Részegen.


	20. Tőr a szívbe

Késő reggel volt, mikor Wenford felébredt, vagyis inkább magához tért. Az ablakon beáramló napfény bántotta, a hányinger fojtogatta, a fejfájás majd kettészakította az agyát. Hanyatt feküdt és döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy Susy már nincs ott mellette, csak a tegnapi ruhái hevernek a szétdúlt matracon.  
\- Na mi az, felébredt a királyfi ? - hallotta Susy hangját, ami tegnap még nagyon tetszett neki, de most másnaposan kissé fülsértő volt. Nem felelt, csak nézett maga elé.  
\- Szarul festesz ! - állapította meg Susy, aki akkor már felöltözve rohangált a fürdőszoba és a konyha között. Wenford nem értette hova készül, és azt sem, mitől olyan friss, mikor tegnap jól beivott. Az meg főleg nem fért a fejébe, miért olyan furcsa, hiszen tegnap alig bírta levakarni magáról.  
\- Hova mész ? - ült fel a matracon nehézkesen Wenford.  
\- Dolgozni. - válaszolta szűkszavúan a lány egy hajkefével a kezében.  
\- Szombaton ? - hökkent meg Wenford.  
\- Nem mondtam még, hogy nem a legyek hordták össze azt amim van ?! Meg kell érte dolgoznom, több állásom is van. Nemrég munkát vállaltam egy helyi telefon szex vonalnál, én vagyok Sandy a szende szűz...- felelte Susy és sminkelni kezdte magát egy kis tükörben, miközben néha Wenfordra pillantgatott, aki aligha tudta eldönteni, most viccel e a lány. De abban biztos volt, hogy Susy tekintetében a tegnap éjszakai csodálatnak nyoma sem látszott. Sőt, félelmetesen kimért és tárgyilagos volt.  
\- Tehát call girl vagy ? - ámult el Wenford és igyekezett valami párbeszéd félét produkálni, de Susy szinte sértésnek vette a faggatózását.  
\- Azzal ne foglalkozz, rohadtul nem a te dolgod ! - háborgott. Wenford vissza dőlt a matracra, mert a szoba forgott vele.  
\- Hé Susy, nincs valami gyorsítód, vagy ilyesmi ? - kérdezte csukott szemmel, mert nem hitte el, hogy annyi ital után Susy csak úgy magától van ilyen jó formában.  
\- Minek az neked ? - kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Susy.  
\- Szerinted minek ?! Szét vagyok csúszva mint a szar és ilyen állapotban nem mehetek Frankie-hez. - mondta kissé ingerülten Wenford. Idegesítette, hogy a tegnap csodálatos hangulatnak már a szikrája sem maradt. Sőt, Susy arrogáns és beképzelt lett hirtelen, holott tegnap nem ilyen volt. Nagyon nem. De a megérzései legalább nem csaltak az anyagot illetően.  
\- Várj...megnézem...- morgott Susy egy barna szekrényben kezdett el kutatni. Rövidesen vissza tért és egy fehér tablettát nyomott Wenford kezébe, aki egyből felismerte, hogy Speed. Vigyor ült ki az arcára,amint gyorsan bekapta.  
\- Köszi. - bólogatott és végig simította Susy melleit, aki durván eltolta a fiú kezét onnan.  
\- Nőj már fel végre légyszi, mert amit csinálsz totál gáz. Ezzel a kiscserkészes, full másnapos fogdosódással nem mész semmire nálam, max. kiröhögteted magadat. Jobb ha felöltözöl és szépen eltűnsz. - mondta és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon is komolyan beszél. Arcán nyoma sem volt annak, hogy esetleg poénkodna.  
Wenford rohadtul nem értett semmit. Nem Susy kezdett ki vele ? Nem ő hívta a lakására? És nem ő vele szeretkezett az éjjel ? Nem sűrűn volt hozzá szokva az elutasításhoz, talán mert eddig egyik reggel sem ébredt az előző napi partnere mellett, többnyire egy gyors menet után lelépett és marhára nem érdekelte a lány mit gondolt, vagy akart igazából.   
Dühösen felcsattant.  
\- Elárulod végre, mi a fasz a problémád ?!  
\- Az Norman ! Pont az, egy fasz, egy jó nagy fasz ! - vágott vissza Susy.  
\- Nem értem, mit csináltam rosszul ?! Most úgy viselkedsz, mintha tegnap nem lett volna köztünk semmi az égvilágon ! Nem te lovagoltál rajtam éjszaka, itt ezen a kibaszott matracon ?! - ordította magából kikelve.  
Susy flegmán vállat vont.  
\- Az tegnap volt és nekem nem jelentett egyebet egy középszerű kamatynál, amit egy exsittes, nálam fiatalabb sráccal csináltunk, aki az első percekben elélvezett. Ma viszont új nap van, ami számomra új lehetőséget jelent. Te nem vetted észre, hogy minden nap egy új kezdet ?! És hogy ez egy kaland ? Egy játék ? Nekem az ! Ha neked nem, hát sajnálom. - jelentette ki. A szavai éles késként hatoltak Wenfordba. Felfogta, mire ment ki az egész.  
\- Te még mindig kurva vagy...- suttogta dühösen.  
\- Válogasd meg a szavaidat ! - vágott közbe Susy.  
\- Megbaszatod magad és kész ! Pénteken velem, ma mással, és holnap megint csak mással ! Ugye ennyi az egész, te lotyó ! - kiáltotta csalódottságtól eltorzult arccal. Susy egy pillanatig megdöbbent, talán mert egy másodpercre szembesítették önmagával, de aztán ismét csak vállat vont, pont úgy, mint az előbb.  
\- Lejárt lemez vagy ! Öltözz fel és takarodj innen ! - mondta higgadt hangon és újra a tükréhez hajolt, hogy befejezze a sminkjét.   
\- Nyald ki a seggem Susy, igaza volt Fun boy-nak, te csakugyan egy büdös kurva vagy ! - vetette oda a lánynak lenézően, aki erre gúnyosan felkacagott.  
\- Fun boy egy fatökű buzeráns, nem bírt megfarkalni, mert a fiúkra bukik, nem nagyon adok a véleményére ! Na húzz el innen de gyorsan ! - parancsolta. Wenford alig látott az idegességtől, remegő kezekkel magára rángatta a ruhaneműit, majd elindult kifelé a lakásból. Egy szót sem szólt Susyhoz, aki miután a fiú kilépett a lépcsőházba, jól becsapta mögötte az ajtót.   
Wenford nem várta meg a liftet, gyalog indult el a lépcsőkön, közben küzdött az agyában cikázó gondolatokkal. Gyűlölte a lányt, akit tegnap még felhevülve csókolgatott. Gyűlölte, mert kihasználta őt. Régebben az ilyesmi Wenford stílusa volt, megdugta a nőket, aztán másnap meg sem ismerte őket az utcán. De az a börtön előtti időkben volt. Wenford azóta megkomolyodott, talán fel is nőtt annyira, hogy rájöjjön, rohadt szar az élet, ha egyedül csinálja és szeretett volna tartozni valakihez. Susy bejött neki, vele akár el is tudta volna képzelni, hogy együtt maradnak, nem csak másnap reggelig, hanem sokkal tovább. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ez a lány ilyenekre képes, hogy így él, ez az életfelfogása.


	21. Betépve

A Speed tartotta benne a lelket, ugyanakkor hihetetlen agressziót váltott ki belőle. Legszívesebben szétverte volna az első útjába kerülő telefonfülkét, vagy szemeteskukát. De nem tette, csak belül forrongott és gyűlölete Susy iránt egyre nagyobb lett. Haza ment. Mi mást tehetett volna ?! Legnagyobb meglepetésére, Chelsea otthon volt, éppen reggelit készített. Wenford nem akart vele találkozni, gyorsan beköszönt neki, majd egyenesen a szobájába sietett. A szokásos, homályos, nyomasztó kép fogadta. Remegő kezekkel tépte fel a beépített szekrényt, hogy megmaradt alkohol után keresgéljen, de tudta, hogy sikertelen lesz a kutatása, mivel tegnap este mielőtt a discoba indult volna, mindent megivott.   
\- A picsába... - dühöngött az üres üvegek láttán, majd csalódottságában földhöz vágott egyet.   
\- Minden rendben ? - hallotta Chelsea hangját, aki valószínűleg észlelte az üvegcsörömpölést.   
\- Persze. - nyögte Wenford és szedegetni kezdte a földön lévő üvegdarabokat. Közben folyt róla a veríték és fázott is egyben, az ajkai teljesen kiszáradtak. Gondolatai máshol jártak és hangosan felszisszent, amint egy üvegszilánk fúródott az tenyerébe.   
\- Remek...- suttogta és kábult tekintettel nézte az ujjain végig csorgó kövér vércseppet, ami egyenesen a szőnyegre hullott. Kicsit megszédült, majd rátört a mehetnék. Az összetört üveget egy üres zacskóba rakta, majd betette a szekrénybe, a vérző kezét pedig zsebre vágta, nem törődött vele, nem volt annyira nagy szám. Chelsea még mindig a konyhában volt.  
\- Szia ! - köszönt neki Wenford kifelé menet.  
\- Szia Wenford ! Nem kérsz reggelit ? - mutatott Chelsea az asztalon sorakozó friss omlettre és pirítósokra.   
\- Nem...köszi...nem vagyok éhes...- hárította el a kedves invitálást Wenford.  
\- Te tudod...Ja, el is felejtettem mondani, kerestek a barátaid. Valami Frankie meg Tommy, a másik kettő nevére sajnos nem emlékszem. Azt üzenték neked, ha ráérsz menj fel Frankie lakására, ott lesznek és várnak téged. - mondta Chelsea.  
Wenfordra hirtelen ráomlott az egész tegnap éjjel előtti élete. A barátai, Frankie kocsmája, ami egyben a munkahelye is, mintha tegnap óta minden egy kicsit háttérbe szorult volna a Susy ügy miatt. Teljesen megfeledkezett ezekről az emberekről.  
\- Köszi. Rögtön indulok is. - bólogatott, Chelsea ránézett és valószínűleg észrevette Wenford zavaros tekintetét.  
\- Ugye nem vettél be valami drogot ? - érdeklődött kissé rémülten.  
\- Mi van ?! Miről beszélsz ? - fordult el Wenford felháborodottan.  
A lány a vállára rakta a kezét.  
\- Kérlek...Nézz rám !   
Wenford kifakadt.  
\- Hát ez nem igaz ! Jobban ismersz, mint az anyám ! A kurva életbe ! Igen, bevettem egy tablettát, mert nehéz éjszakám volt, Kicsit kikészített valaki, akinek nem kellett volna hinnem, de hagyjuk is. Ez az egész nem nagy ügy, nem vagyok drogos, nem kell felfújni ! - magyarázkodott.  
\- Tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel.- jegyezte meg Chelsea.  
\- És most mi lesz, kirúgsz ? - vont vállat keserűen Wenford.  
Chelsea elmosolyodott.  
\- Nézd, én azt hiszem nem kérek sokat. Csak azt hogy ne igyál és narkózz annyit. Ez ésszerű kérés szerintem. Nem arról van szó, hogy félek tőled, vagy attól, hogy betépve kárt teszel bennem...Csak nem gondolom, hogy ilyen fiatalon ezt az életutat kell járnod...Féltelek. Érted ?!  
A szavai meglepték Wenfordot. Meg is állapította magában, hogy milyen rendes ez a lány ! Alig ismeri, mégis minden hátsó szándék nélkül, emberségesen és kedvesen beszélgetett vele. Embernek nézte. Lehet, hogy csak ő az egész világon. Most sem fordult el tőle, nem undorodott és ez jó érzéssel töltötte el Wenfordot.  
\- Nagyon rendes vagy, de nem kell félteni, jól vagyok. - mondta és zavarában a padlót, majd az ablakokat kezdte tanulmányozni. Lehet, hogy a Speed is szerepet játszott ebben, de ezektől a szavaktól az egész Susy dolog már nem is fájt annyira. A csalódás és keserűség helyébe ismeretlenül jó érzések költöztek és ezt Chelsea megértő viselkedésének köszönhette.  
\- Rendben, azért csak vigyázz magadra. - biccentett Chelsea és a fiú szemébe nézett. Olyan mélyen, hogy Wenford azt hitte, talán bele lát a gondolataiba is. Gyorsan az ajtó felé indult.  
\- Mennem kell. Majd később jövök ! - ígérte és még vissza nézett Chelsea-ra, aki az asztalhoz ülve nekilátott reggelizni.   
Wenford pedig elindult Frankie házához. Az úton végig futott, a Speed most váltotta ki igazán a hatását, meg sem kottyant neki a rohanás.


	22. Céloz...és lő?!

Frankie házának ajtaja nyitva volt, lihegve lépett be az ajtón. A konyhából hangokat hallott kiszűrődni, így arra vette az irányt. Belökte a konyhai ajtót és megtalálta a fiúkat. Ott ültek a konyha asztalnál és tele pofával zabáltak. Az asztal telis-tele volt készételekkel, hot-dogok, pizzák, zsírtól csöpögő zacskós specialitások hevertek előttük. Wenford gyomra felfordult a látványtól, hogy mennyi szemetet tömnek magukba. A többiek nem nagyon méltatták figyelemre egy ideig, de végül Fun boy megtörte a csendet.  
\- Á, Wenford ! Áruld már el, neked este meg volt Susyval ? - a hangja bántóan gúnyos és éles volt. Wenford nem felelt, leült egy székre.   
\- Hallottuk ám, hogy tegnap éjjel felszedtél egy kiscsajt és valószínűleg keféltetek is. - bólogatott Frankie tele szájjal.  
\- Frankie, az nem egy kiscsaj volt, hanem a kurva Susy az ex huligán bandámból ! Tudhat valamit a nő, Wenford teljesen kifulladt ! - magyarázta vihogva Fun boy.  
\- Na és milyen volt a spiné? Nagy mellei voltak ? - kérdezte lelkesen Rat.  
Wenford felsóhajtott.  
\- Csak egy kurva volt ! Igen, fel hívott a lakásába, felmentem, ittunk és aztán kefélni kezdtünk. És élvezte, nem csak én, ő is. Akkor minden tökéletes volt, aztán reggel hirtelen megváltozott, olyanokat mondott, hogy az élet csak játék, mindig új lehetőség, meg hogy neki minden napra másik férfi kell.   
\- Mégis mi a faszt hittél ? - vágott közbe Fun boy.  
Wenford vállat vont.  
\- Nem tudom...de biztos többet egy numeránál...- felelte halkan.  
\- Hm, Norman Wenford ez egyszer melléfogott. - csóválta a fejét Tommy, de Fun boy túl kiabálta.  
\- Én megmondtam hogy kurva ! Egy jó nagy kurva !  
Frankie Wenford arcát fürkészte.  
\- Fogadjunk, hogy beszedtél valamit...- mondta gyanakodva.  
\- Nem is. - tiltakozott Wenford, de nem sikerült valami hihetőre.  
\- Ne hazudj, látom a szemeden ! - jelentette ki Frankie komoly fejjel.  
\- Csak egy Speed tabletta, Susy adta, semmiség. - legyintett Wenford.  
Frankie gúnyosan bólintott.  
\- Semmiség, mi ? Lassan minden nap ez van, te begolyóztál a narkótól ! - okoskodott, de Wenford nem reagált erre semmit, ráhagyta Frankie-ra az ügyet. Nem akart beszélni. Sem Susyról, sem a narkóról, sem az egész elbaltázott életéről. Semmihez sem volt kedve, az előbb még azt hitte megváltja a világot, a Speedtől óriási erőt érzett magában, most meg csak ült a konyhában és nézte, ahogy a többiek esznek. A gondolatok össze-vissza csapongtak a fejében.  
\- Hé Wenford ! Jó reggelt faszikám ! - rikkantotta Fun boy röhögve. Wenford ekkor észhez tért, a konyhában már csak ketten voltak és úgy tűnt, mintha évek óta ülne azon a konyhaszéken a semmibe merengve.  
\- Mi van ? - nézett barátságtalanul Fun boyra.  
\- Semmi, de ha esetleg túl tetted magad a szajhán és nincs más dolgod, eljöhetnél hozzám...  
\- Mi a francnak ? - rántotta meg a vállát Wenford.  
\- Van egy kis meglepetésem ! Na, jössz vagy sem ? - kérdezte türelmetlenül Fun boy és már a konyha ajtaja felé indult. Wenford felállt a székről és Fun boy után ment. Útközben elszívtak egy füves cigit és néma csendben ballagtak el Fun boy lakásához, aki nem messze lakott Frankie házától, egy ugyanolyan, lepattant tízemeletes épületben, mint Wenford. Felkaptattak az ötödikre és iszonyatos rendetlenség fogadta Wenfordot, amint beléptek a kis lakás ajtaján. A földön temérdek doboz, ruhaneműk, újságok, tele szennyes kosár, mintha soha nem lett volna rend.  
\- Bocs, nem volt időm takarítani. - szabadkozott Fun boy könnyedén és a szobába ment. Wenford idegenkedve állt az előszobában és a virág mintás tapétát nézegette.  
\- Gyere már be, mit állsz ott ? - szólt ki a szobából Fun boy és zörgött valamivel odabent. Mire Wenford is a szobába ért, barátja már előbányászott egy fegyvernek látszó tárgyat és elégedetten simított végig rajta. Wenford gyomra össze ugrott és kiverte a veríték.  
\- A múltkor vettem ezt a vadászpuskát, na ki kellene kipróbálni...- mondta Wenfordra sem nézve és gyönyörködve pillantott végig a fegyveren.  
\- Megőrültél ? Itt akarsz lövöldözni ? - hüledezett rémülten Wenford, de Fun boy teljesen laza maradt.  
\- Kitudja...- vonta meg a vállát titokzatoskodva.  
\- Te frankón őrült vagy. - csóválta a fejét Wenford, de süket fülekre talált ijedtsége, mert Fun boy csőre töltötte a puskát és kinyitotta a lakás ablakát. Az utca zaja hirtelen bezengte az addig csendes lakást.   
\- Micsoda táj, nézz körbe ! - lelkesedett Fun boy az ablakban könyökölve és Wenford nehezen hitte el, hogy a piszkos, zajos, tízemeletes házakkal teletűzdelt környék ennyire bejön neki.  
\- Csodálatos.- grimaszolt és unottan nézte ő is, az alattuk hömpölygő forgalmat.  
\- Látod azt a faszit ? - bökte oldalba váratlanul Fun boy. Az utca túloldalán egy kövér negyvenes fickó állt kezében egy chipses zacskóval és nagyon tömte a fejét.  
\- Mi van vele ? - kérdezett vissza Wenford.  
\- Terry Atkins. Itt lakik a házban az anyjával. Egy munkanélküli, köcsög alkesz, mindig beugat nekem valamit, már egy csomószor fel akartam rúgni. El kellene tüntetni az ilyeneket a föld színéről, mert csak elszívják a levegőt a normális emberek elől...- morgolódott felháborodva Fun boy és őszinte utálat volt a hangjában a férfi iránt.  
\- Aha. - kommentálta Wenford az elhangzottakat, de igazából nem érintette meg különösebben Fun boy meséje.  
\- Na mit szólsz ? Ugye hogy egy faszfej ? Akarod, hogy lelőjem ?! - kérdezte ekkor Fun boy és furcsa szikrák csillantak a szemeiben. Wenford nem tudott mit kezdeni a kérdéssel, de még a levegő is a tüdejében akadt.


	23. Élet s halál krónikája

\- Mármint a fickót ?! - kérdezett vissza értetlenül nagy sokára és érezte, hogy elsápad.  
\- Látsz valaki mást is rajta kívül a környéken, te köcsög ? - kérdezett vissza dühösen Fun boy és látszott rajta, hogy mérges, amiért Wenford nem osztja határtalan lelkesedését.  
\- Felőlem...úgysem mered...- morgott halkan Wenford, mert átfutott az agyán, hogy a barátja nyilván csak viccel. Bár nem jó dolog ilyenekkel játszani, de olyat ő sem tenne, hogy csak úgy lelövi azt a fószert. Annyira nem lehet elvetemült, hogy ezt csinálja. Fun boy viszont ezen kijelentését igennek vette, mert célra tartott és összpontosított.  
\- Elintézem az állatot...- mondta és mielőtt Wenford bármit csinálhatott volna, már lőtt is. Nem tudni véletlenül, vagy teljesen szándékosan, de a golyó nem messze a chipset zabáló faszi mellett repült el, egyenesen a falba. A hapsi persze sokkot kapott, még a zacskó is kiesett a kezéből, a szája tátva maradt. Az arra járó autók megálltak a zajra és több ház ablakaiban emberek jelentek meg. Terry is feleszmélt a sokkból, mert ordítozni kezdett, bár úgy tűnt, fogalma sincs kinek.  
\- Kurva életbe ! Megbaszom anyátokat lóháton, csak kapjalak el titeket ! Ki akartok nyírni ? Gyertek csak, itt vagyok ! - a hangja betöltötte a környéket. Egy csomóan oda csődültek Terry köré, aki nagy hévvel magyarázta mi történt, és a falba fúródott lövedéket mutogatta. Fun boy vigyorogva húzódott az ablak mögé.  
\- Jobb ha eltűnünk. - jegyezte meg. Wenford alig fogta fel, mit tett a fiú. Az előbbi események még mindig előtte pörögtek, egyszer, tízszer, sokszor... A veríték kiült a homlokára.  
\- Te jó ég...- suttogta maga elé, de Fun boy ráérősen elpakolta a holmikat, mintha soha ott sem lettek volna. Wenford azonban nem tudott ilyen könnyen megnyugodni.  
\- Tudod, te mit műveltél az előbb ?! - kérdezte elcsukló hangon, majd még hozzá tette.  
\- Mi bajod van neked ? Te nem vagy normális esküszöm ! Kurvára de nem ! - és megtörölte izzadt homlokát. Fun boy nyugodtan bólintott.  
\- Ja...Emlékszem a hapsi szavaira. Nagyon hivatalos volt. Nem tud beilleszkedni a társadalomba, nem felel meg az erkölcsi normáknak. Ez az ember még egyszer katasztrófát okoz...  
Wenford nem értette Fun boy szavait.  
\- Miről beszélsz ? Milyen hapsi ?  
\- Hosszú sztori, elmesélni meg nincs most idő. Felejtsük el ! - legyintett Fun boy és miután mindent elrendezett maga körül kifelé indult a lakásból. Wenfordot azonban nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog.  
\- Elmeorvos mondta ?  
\- Talán. Egyébként meg tök lényegtelen. Na gyere húzzunk el ! - tért ki a válaszadás elől Fun boy és kióvakodtak a lakásból. Úgy léptek ki a tízemeletes ajtaján, mintha semmiről sem tudnának. Terry még mindig a sztoriját beszélte egy kisebb csoportnak és észre sem vette, hogy a két fiú elslisszolt előtte. Egyenesen Frankie bárjához mentek. Tommy és Rat is ott támasztották a pultot egy-egy üveg sör társaságában.  
\- Hol voltatok ? Tökre eltűntetek...- érdeklődött Rat.  
\- Csak felugrottunk Fun boyhoz.- felelte szűkszavúan Wenford.  
\- Mi van ? Már megint a régi nóta ? - kérdezte gúnyosan vigyorogva Frankie, aki éppen az asztalokat törölte. Wenford sejtette hogy mire céloz.  
\- Szó sincs róla. - mondta komolyan.  
\- Innánk valamit, Frankie ide két sört ! - parancsolta Fun boy és elterpeszkedett a bárszéken.  
Frankie dühösen nézett rá.  
\- Szolgáld ki magad fiacskám ! Nem érek rá a szarságaiddal foglalkozni. Ott a hűtő, szemed és kezed még talán neked is van. - ordította a bár egyik végéből felháborodva.  
Fun boy lenéző pillantásokat mért a férfira, majd a hűtőhöz ballagott.  
\- Tűnj a gecibe Frankie...- dünnyögött és kiemelt két hideg sört. Egyiket maga elé rakta, a másikat Wenford kezébe nyomta. Aztán leült a többiek mellé és csend volt körülöttük. Csak a sörös üvegek koccanását lehetett hallani, amint az asztalhoz érnek. Wenford egykedvűen iszogatta a sörét.  
\- Hé, még mindig a barátnőd miatt vagy kiakadva ? - kérdezte együtt érzően Rat.  
\- Nem a barátnőm volt, hanem egy lotyó. De már nem érdekel. - mondta halkan Wenford.  
\- Aha...- bólogatott Rat.  
Wenford pedig folytatta, pedig nem kellett volna, de nagyon nem fért a fejébe, ami nemrég történt.  
\- Egyébként nem Susy Andrews miatt vagyok kiakadva, hanem Fun boy miatt. Kicsit aggódok érte...


	24. Én ilyen vagyok...

Fun boy kérdően nézett irányába.  
\- Mi a fasz van velem ?!  
És Wenford már tudta, ebből nehezen fog kimászni.  
\- Az történt az előbb, hogy Fun boy a lakásán elővett egy puskát és hidegvérrel majdnem fejbe lőtt egy faszit az utcán. Kicsit hazavágott a jelenet. Azt hiszem, hogy Fun boynak valami nagyon nincs rendben a fejében...- elmélkedett Wenford.   
Közönyös csend fogadta szavait és bár Wenford kicsit nagyobb döbbenetre számított, de Rat és Tommy csak bámultak rá egy ideig, mintha nem értenék mit beszél.  
\- Ugyan a mai időkben kinek van minden rendben a fejében ? - kérdezett vissza Tommy.   
Ekkorra már Fun boy is ott termett Wenford mellett.  
\- Azt mondod, hogy begolyóztam ? - érdeklődött fenyegetően. Wenfordban még dolgozhatott a Speed, mert nem mérte fel kijelentései súlyosságát.  
\- Nem tudom mit gondoljak. Ráadásul össze-vissza beszéltél, valami férfiról aki elmeorvos talán. Nem erről volt szó ? - vont vállat.  
\- Ja igen, persze ! Őrült vagyok ! De annyira sosem vesztem el a tudatomat, hogy ne tudjam mit teszek. Nem akartam lelőni Terry Atkinst. Nem akartam, de megérdemelte volna azt a lövést a hülye fejébe. De mégsem tettem meg és ez itt a lényeg. Önkontroll ! Tudod, Wenford, ez az amit te nem tudsz, mert egy kibaszott nagy seggfej vagy ! - Fun boy teljesen bepörgött.  
\- Eszembe juttattad a dolgokat, és most elég szarul érzem magam...Ahogy ott álltam kiöltözve, kabátban, öltönyben, meg nyakkendőben egy zsaru kíséretében. Az orvos persze alaposan végig nézett mindent, hosszú diagnózist állított fel, amiből én csak szófoszlányokat értettem. Nem felel meg, nem tud beilleszkedni, zavart elmeállapot, skizoid hajlamok, meg erkölcsi korlátok. És egy pillanat tört része elég volt, hogy eldöntsem, én ezt nem akarom. Elég volt ennyi idő, hogy megüssem a rendőrt és belerúgjak az orvosba. Aztán csak rohantam végig a folyosón, ki a nagy sárga falú épületből. Sokáig csak futottam, aztán elrejtőztem egy sikátorban. Zúgott a fülem, folyt rólam a verejték és légszomjam volt. Menekülés...menekülés mindenáron...  
\- Hé, most már nyugodj meg...- szólt közbe Rat, de Fun boy közbe vágott.  
\- Igen, be akartak csukni egy diliházba ! De tudod mit, egy faszt ! Engem nem lehet bezárni oda ! Mert kibaszottul szabadnak születtem ! És az is maradok. Mindörökre ! - ordította Fun boy. Páran már oda is figyeltek, az asztaloktól sugdolózás hallatszott.  
\- Nyugi, inkább igyál még valamit. - csitította a kedélyeket Tommy.  
\- Nem kell ám berágni, csak úgy eszébe jutott Wenfordnak, de nem akart megbántani, nem szándékosan...- dadogta Rat hogy oldja a feszültséget, de Frankie ekkor idegesen oda lépett hozzájuk.  
\- Na jó, elnézem, hogy egész nap itt dekkoltok, vedeltek és nem szólok egy rohadt szót sem érte, de mi lenne ha halkabban lennétek ? Ez itt egy bár és senki nem kíváncsi a szánalmas magánéletetekre. Fun boy, ha nem tudsz viselkedni, tűnj a faszba a barátaiddal együtt. Oldjátok meg kint a problémátokat, menjetek egymásnak, mit bánom én ! - mondta felbőszülve és ez volt az a pont, mikor Fun boy fejében minden végképp össze kavarodott.  
\- Na, eltűntök ti a picsába ! - csóválta a fejét és sarkon fordulva kiment a kocsmából. Wenford csak nézett utána.  
\- Hát ezt jól elbasztam...- sóhajtotta.  
\- Tényleg jó kis dráma volt, de ne félj, megbékél. Tudod az élete, meg az egész múltja nem egy vidám dolog. És te is tudod, hogy ő milyen komolytalan, de néha nála is elpattan a húr. - magyarázta Tommy. Wenford bólogatott és közben csak bámult ki a kocsma ajtaján. Pont Fun boyt tudta megbántani ? Éppen őt, aki minden hülye balhéba bevette, megosztotta vele a gondolatait, ugyanúgy mint a füves cigijét. Nagy szemétség volt így viselkednie vele. De ezt már nem tudta meg nem történtté tenni.


	25. Kattogás

Eltelt a szabad hétvége és Wenfordra újabb munka hét várt. Gyötrelmesen hosszúnak ígérkezett. Reggeltől estig munka, temérdek takarítani való, amit megfűszerezett Frankie okoskodása, meg a kocsmába járó alkoholisták baromkodása.   
De szerencsére az estéket Wenford egyedül töltötte. Ilyenkor ihatott és ivott is, amennyit csak tudott. Arra persze vigyázott, hogy nehogy Chelsea ezt meglássa. Nem akarta megbántani a lányt akitől jó szándékot és bizalmat kapott és nem is szeretett volna magyarázkodni.   
Fun boy a hét elején még nem igazán tárgyalt vele, de csütörtökön beszüntette a mosolyszünetet és ismét a szokásos szövegeivel fárasztotta Wenfordot. Eljött a péntek megint és Wenford újra megjelent a discoban. De már nem azért ment, hogy nőt szerezzen. Mikor belépett, piát rendelt magának, majd leült egy asztalhoz és hamarosan tetemes összeget költött alkoholra. Éjfél előtt már frankón be volt állva. Csak ült ott magába roskadva, piás üvegekkel körbe bástyázva. És akkor olyasmi történt, amire nem számított. Meglátta Susyt ! Nem hitt a szemének, pedig a látvány nem hallucináció volt. A lány, aki múlt héten még az ő karjaiban táncolt, most egy vadidegen izomagyú férfival rángatózott a villódzó fényekben és szemmel láthatóan remekül megértették egymást. A férfi kéjes vigyorok közepette többször végig simított Susy mellén. Wenford agyán különös gondolatok cikáztak át, ismét megsemmisült, mint ahogy azon a hülye vasárnap reggelen, mikor Susy kiadta az útját, újra indulatba jött és úgy érezte, oda kellene menni a párocskához. Megpofozni azt a hülye ribanc Susyt és a pasijának is bevágni párat. De aztán nem tette. Ült maga elé bámulva és úgy érezte, ezen a kibaszott világon mindenki csak boldogabb lehet nála.  
A szombat és a vasárnap a jól eső piásság és a nem annyira jól eső másnaposság vegyes érzéseivel telt. Aztán ismét hétfő lett és hasogató fejfájás, hányinger ébresztgette Wenfordot. És még valami, amit már nagyon régen nem érzett. Valami, ami félelemmel és rossz emlékekkel töltötte el. Ez volt a kattogás a fejében, a mérhetetlen vágyakozás a szer után, ami heroinista korszakából napjai nagy részét tette ki, nem kevés lelki és testi szenvedést okozva neki. Nem hitte, hogy valaha ismét érezni fogja ezt a borzasztóan erős késztetést, amit annyira gyűlölt. Megrettent a felismeréstől és csak feküdt az ágyában, gondolkodott, másnapos agyában újra kergették egymást az események, a péntek és a hétvége történései, Susy felkavaró látványa és természetesen az, hogy valahonnan kell szereznie valamit. Bármit...Fájdalom csillapítót, Speedet, füves cigarettát, vagy akár heroint...Váliumot...Wenford jól emlékezett, anyja is gyakran nyúlt ehhez. És mielőtt Wenford végleg lelépett volna tőle, akkor is ezt kapott útra valóul. Narkót a mamától. Más szülő kocsit, pénzt, vagy más hasznos dolgot szán gyermekének az önálló élethez, de Wenford anyja ezt adta egy szem fiának. Nem semmi...És ez a régi emlék kép még mindig felzaklatta. Nem szeretett az anyjára gondolni. Hát igen, Monica Wenford élete mind érzelmileg, mind szexuálisan nyitott könyv volt a fia előtt.   
Wenford nagy nehezen feltápászkodott az ágyból. Lázasnak érezte magát, mindene forró volt. Lüktetett az agya és nem volt semmi ereje sem, de azért oda ballagott a tükréhez és belenézett. Kiábrándító kép fogadta, ahogy erre számított is. Szemei karikásak voltak, az arca sápadt és nem túl feltűnő, de azért látható borosta jelent meg az állán. A pólója izzadtan tapadt a hátára. Na tessék, megint egy újabb nyamvadt munkahét ! És most ez a nyavalyás kattogás is ! Miért kezdődik előlről mindez ? Uralnia kell a helyzetet, nem szabad gyengének lenni, nem szabad feladni ! Csak azért sem ! Wenford erőt vett magán és kidobált pár ruhát a szekrényből, gyorsan felkapkodta magára, felhúzta a cipőjét, majd a karos székben heverő kordzsekije után nyúlt. Pillanatok alatt kilépett a lépcsőházba, beszállt a liftbe és már kint is volt az utcán. Szinte megszédítette a friss levegő. A város is ébredezett már. Wenford úgy döntött, hogy szét néz egy kicsit és bár az idő eljárt de a piacon keresztül indult el Frankie kocsmájába. El-elnézegette az árusok portékáit, de igazából egyik sem érdekelte különösebben és pénze sem volt. De legalább lefoglalta magát a nézelődéssel és addig sem visszhangzott olyan kibírhatatlanul a fejében, hogy keressen már valami narkót. A belvárosban tömeg fogadta. Az emberek munkába igyekeztek, lökdösődtek, idegeskedtek és nem ritkán káromkodtak. Az emberekből kihalt a jóság, állapította meg Wenford, majd keserűen elmosolyodott. Hiszen, ha csak magára nézett is ezt tapasztalta. Egyik üzlet előtt nagy fehér teher kocsi állt, tele bútorokkal. Rakodó munkások rohangáltak ide-oda, hol szekrényeket, hol íróasztalt, vagy bőr foteleket cipelve.   
\- Azt a barna színű kis szekrényt vidd most be Marcus !   
\- Oké srácok !  
Wenfordban meghűlt a vér és össze ugrott a gyomra. Marcus ! És a hang is nagyon ismerős számára. Ez nem lehet más, csak Marcus Allberry, akivel együtt ültek a sitten ! Cella társak voltak és talán egy kicsit haverok is. Mikor Wenford bekerült, Marcus akkor már jó ideje bent ült erőszakos közösülés miatt. Wenfordnak eleinte veszélyes fickónak tűnt, de hamar megtalálták a közös hangot. Marcus védte meg Wenfordot a hülye buzik zaklatásától és a kötekedő seggfejektől. Egy napon szabadultak, a börtön előtt még kezet ráztak egymással, aztán elváltak útjaik. De úgy tűnik, most ismét egymás felé sodorta őket a véletlen. Wenford szembe fordult a teher kocsival és most már megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem fantáziált. A hapsi, akinek a hangját hallotta, tényleg Marcus Allberry volt. Az eltelt idő alatt semmit sem változott, ugyanolyan volt mint a börtönben. Kövér, borostás és igénytelen. Wenford viszont tudta, a kábítószert ő sem vetette meg, sőt...És ha valaki, ő biztos tud neki segíteni. Nem is akarta vesztegetni az idejét, egyenesen odament hozzá.


	26. A drogok jók

Marcus akkorra már egy nagyobbacska komóddal bírkózott.  
\- Hé, Marcus Allberry ! - ordított rá Wenford. Marcus arca elkomodott és észre vette a tőle nem messze álldogáló fiút. Lerakta a bútort és elindult Wenford felé.  
\- Wenford, a kurva élet, mi a faszomat keresel te itt ?! - fakadt ki.  
\- Így kell köszönni ? Ez a te híres vendégszereteted, amitől annyit áradoztál a rácsok mögött ?! Új életet kezdtem itt, te bunkó, már hetek óta erre lakom. - felelte Wenford és kezet rázott a férfival.  
\- Az fasza, milyen rohadt kicsi ez a kurva világ, mivel én is itt kezdtem új életet...- dünnyögött Marcus egykedvűen.  
\- Azt látom. - biccentett Wenford. Marcus nem volt épp beszélgetős kedvében, ezért igyekezett rövidre zárni a dolgokat.  
\- Na jól van, nyögd ki, mit akarsz aztán húzzál el, ha nem látnád dolgozom. - morgolódott.  
Wenford körbe nézett, aztán Marcushoz hajolt.  
\- Hát...beszélnünk kellene...Négyszemközt...Komoly az ügy. Tudom, hogy elég jóban voltál a drogokkal és le merem fogadni, hogy most is van anyagod...  
Marcus döbbent képet vágott, aztán csendre intette Wenfordot.  
\- Pszt ! Fogd be a pofád, nem kell az egész városnak tudnia...  
\- Na ugye, gondoltam...Ismerlek ! - röhögött fel Wenford.  
\- Jaj, de jó neked, hogy ismersz. Most nem érek rá bájcsevegni, ha tényleg akarsz valami ilyesmit, azt ne itt vitassuk meg. Inkább hívj fel este 8 óra után, ezen a számon, ez a munkás szálló telefonszáma, ahol éppen lakom. - kotort elő a zsebéből egy piszkos kis cetlit Marcus. Wenford vigyorgott.  
\- Ez most komoly ?  
\- Ha mondom...- tárta szét a karjait a férfi.  
\- Oké, felhívlak, tudtam, hogy segíteni fogsz. - mondta felvillanyozva Wenford.  
\- Na, de most tényleg tűnés, elég szar így is a napom, nem akarom még a te ocsmány képedet is bámulni hozzá. - csattant fel Marcus. Az óra ekkor ütötte pontban a 7-et. Wenford elköszönt Marcustól és káromkodva rohant végig az utcákon. Teljesen kifulladva ért be a kocsmába. De legnagyobb meglepetésére, nem kellett a reggeli takarítással vesződnie, mert a helyiség teljesen tiszta volt. Frankie az asztalok körül szorgoskodott. A szokásos, piszkos trikó helyett, most elegánsnak tűnő, bár kissé régi vágású fehér ing volt rajta és fehér kötény. A máskor mocskos, terítő nélküli asztalokon, most piros-fehér kockás tiszta terítők virítottak.A hamutál sem hiányzott az asztalokról. Wenford azt hitte, rossz helyre érkezett.  
\- Elkéstél. - vetette oda Wenfordnak Frankie.  
\- Tudom...És ne haragudj, ígérem legközelebb nem fordul elő. - dadogta Wenford.  
\- Ha Steelsenék megveszik a bárt nem is fog, mert akkor az első ilyen esetnél úgy kirúgnak, hogy csak úgy füstölsz. És tudod mit, meg is érdemled, te léhűtő...- morgolódott Frankie.  
\- Miféle Steelsenék ? És egyáltalán mi bajod van ma reggel ? Mi a franc ez az elegancia ? Talán a harmad osztályú lepattant kocsmádból nagy hirtelen első osztályú luxus éttermet akarsz varázsolni ? - kérdezte némi gúnnyal a hangjában Wenford és lehuppant az egyik székre.  
\- Steelsenék, vagyis Fred és a fia, Ricky Steelsen egy nagy vendéglátó ipari cég vezetői, felvásárolnak kicsi, elhanyagolt bárokat és befuttatják. Minap össze futottunk, és szóba került, hogy esetleg megvennék a kocsmát. Kibaszottul örülök ennek, mivel éppen eleget bámultam mindenféle alkoholistákat és meg kell mondjam, elegem van ebből az egészből, kiégtem. - magyarázta Frankie.  
\- Oh, hát ezért vagy ennyire kicsípve ?! - húzta el a száját Wenford.  
\- Igen, talán ezért. Mi közöd hozzá ? Inkább fogd a másnapos fejedet és tűnj a dolgodra, tele a mosogató ! - adta ki az utasítást dühösen Frankie.   
Wenford káromkodott valamit halkan, majd elvonult dolgozni, de nagyon nem esett neki jól. A hülye kattogás nem szűnt meg, hiába próbálta elterelni a figyelmét róla. A nap irgalmatlanul lassan telt. Később Rat, Tommy és Fun boy is benéztek és ámulva hallgatták hogy Frankie dicshimnuszt zent a nagy Fred és Ricky Steelsenről. Persze éretlenül mindent kiforgattak és nem volt bennük semmi komolyság sem. A három srác egymást túlszárnyalva idétlenkedett és erre lehetetlenség volt nem oda figyelni.  
\- Hát ez nagyon szép. A jó öreg Frankie barátunk nyugdíjazza magát és felhagy az iparral. - visítozott Fun boy.  
\- Megjegyezném, hogy az ő esetében ez nem is árt. - tette hozzá Tommy.  
\- Sőt, az emberiség is hálás lesz érte ! - toldotta meg Rat.  
\- És te Wenford ? Mit szólsz a tényhez, hogy Frankie papa elhúz innen ? - érdeklődött Tommy.  
\- Na mit szóljak ? Repes a szívem ! - grimaszolt Wenford, miközben a tiszta poharakat pakolta egy tálcára.  
\- Pedig ha ezek a Steelsenék megveszik a bárt, a te jövőd is veszélybe kerül. - mondta Rat.  
\- Meg a miénk is ugyebár. - bólogatott Tommy.  
\- Ha bele gondolok nem is olyan jó dolog ez. Fasza, földön futó leszek ! Se ingem, se gatyám...Mehetek a hajléktalan szállóra. - könyökölt a bár pultra Fun boy.  
Egy percnyi csend támadt, de csak az újabb sületlen poén érkeztéig.  
\- Jaj haver, ha gatyád nem is lesz, a kis dákód még mindig itt marad veled. - vihogott Rat.  
\- Kicsi ?! Ha a szádba nyomom nem fogod ezt állítani ! - lökött egyet rajta Fun boy tettetett felháborodással.  
És megint csak idétlen röhögésben törtek ki. Szerencsére, sokáig maradtak és valahogy úgy jobban telt már a nap hátra lévő része és valamikor háromnegyed kilenc környékén, Wenford végre fel tudta hívni Marcust egy utcai nyilvános fülkéből.


	27. Veszélyes akció

Vagy tíz percbe telt, mire előkerítették, éppen vacsorázott.  
\- Na...te vagy az Wenford ? - csamcsogott a telefonba.  
\- Igen én. - felelte Wenford, majd mivel a vonal másik oldalán csend honolt, gyorsan hozzá tette.  
\- Felmehetnék hozzád ? Csak te tudsz nekem segíteni !  
\- Most ? - hüledezett Marcus.  
\- Igen, most ! Fontos lenne. - bizonygatta Wenford.  
\- Cseszd meg, ide te most ne gyere, jó ?! Mindjárt kezdődik egy tök jó erotikus film a tv-ben, nincs időm rád sajnálom...- morgott ingerülten Marcus. Wenfordot forró izzadtság öntötte el.  
\- Ne csináld már Marcus ! Pár perc lenne az egész. Nekem kellene valami ami...tudod...szóval kellene az anyag...Sürgősen ! - kiáltotta a kagylóba kétségbe esetten, majd szétnézett, hallotta e valaki amit az előbb mondott, de csend volt a lepusztult környéken. Ahogy a vonal másik végén is.  
\- Azt ígérted segítesz. - törte meg végül a hallgatást Wenford remegő hangon és minden eddigi gondosan felépített reménye veszni látszott. Elkeseredése hatással lehetett Marcusra, mert valamivel barátságosabb hangon megszólalt.  
\- Ha akarnék, se tudnék semmit sem adni, mert nincs nálam, te tökfej. De figyelj ide, holnap gyere fel, mondjuk úgy este 8-9 felé és akkor tudok neked adni valamit, nem nagy dolog, de teljesen ingyen lesz, nem kerül egy vasadba sem. Így már okés ? Megértetted ?  
Wenford nem volt feldobva, hogy Allberry lepattintotta, de mást nem tehetett, minthogy takarékra állítja magát és a fejében igyekszik lecsendesíteni a kattogó hangokat.  
\- Persze...Nekem holnap is jó...- egyezett bele kelletlenül.  
\- Cím a papíron ! - mondta még Marcus.  
\- Rendben Akkor holnap. - búcsúzott Wenford, de addigra Allberry már le is rakta a kagylót.  
Másnap, munka végeztével Wenford egyenesen a munkás szállóra igyekezett. Nem mondta el senkinek sem, hogy mi a szándéka, pedig Fun boy élénken kíváncsiskodott, de lerázta. Léptei gyorsak voltak, sietett. Nem tudta maga sem hogy milyen energia hajtja, mikor egész nap csak az anyagra bírt gondolni és ez eléggé kimerítette. A kopott épület, a munkás szálló lehangolóan magasodott az égbe. Az ajtó előtt már ott állt Marcus és őt várta. Néhány csavargó külsejű alakkal beszélgetett, de amint Wenfordot meglátta, ott hagyta a beszélgető partnereit.  
\- Hát itt vagy. - fogadta Wenfordot megjátszott szívélyességgel és gusztustalanul elvigyorodott.  
\- Eljöttem, mert ezen a kibaszott világon csak egy valami érdekel jelenleg. Az pedig a narkó. - jelentette ki Wenford és maga is elcsodálkozott ezen a mondatán.  
\- Sejtettem. Na, akkor gyere velem. - és Marcus besétált a szálló nagy kapuján. A bejárat után rögtön egy lépcsősoron fordultak le. Az alagsor volt, sötét, büdös és elhanyagolt. Karvastagságú csövek fonták keresztbe a keskeny folyosót. Marcus nem szólt egy szót sem, csak ballagott komótosan, Wenford legszívesebben rohant volna, de nem tudta merre is van a biztos kábulat. A folyosó legvégére értek és megálltak egy kis ajtónál. Marcus kétszer is megrángatta a kilincset, mire végül az ajtó engedelmeskedett és kinyílt. Egy kis helyiségbe léptek. A valamikor halványkék falak mostanra a penésztől voltak zöldesek. Marcus felkattintotta a villanyt. A szoba megtelt gyér fénnyel. Az egyik sarokban egy nagy, régi szürke matrac állt, Wenford bambán nézte.  
\- Csak nem itt laksz ? - érdeklődött.  
Marcus legyintett.  
\- A faszt ! Fent lakom az emeleten. Ez a szoba, valamikor ilyen kezelő helyiség lehetett, mindenféle gépek sorakoztak itt. De mostanra, ez lett az én kis titkos birodalmam ! Itt tartom a magán jellegű dolgaimat...  
\- Mint a kábítószer ? - vágott közbe Wenford.  
\- Például. - bólogatott Marcus.  
Wenford a falnál, egy rozoga, barna szekrényt is észre vett.  
\- És mid van ? - tért a tárgyra és a szíve máris felgyorsult.  
Marcus a szekrényhez ment és egy ideig szótlanul kutatott benne, majd kivett onnan egy kis fehér zacskót és Wenford kezébe nyomta. Wenford nézte az ismeretlen, kerek, fehér tablettát és furcsa balsejtelme volt vele kapcsolatban. Nem hasonlított sem Extasyra, sem Speedre. Leginkább egy ártalmatlan C vitaminra, vagy hasonló gyógyhatású készítményekre.  
\- Mi a franc ez ? - kérdezte döbbent arccal.  
\- Ez fiacskám egy vadonatúj termék. - mondta Marcus.  
\- Kicsit bővebben is kifejthetnéd, mert nagyon az az érzésem, hogy át akarsz baszni engem valami szarsággal. Azt hiszed, hogy most jöttem a hat húszassal mi ?! - dühöngött Wenford, mert rohadtul nem erre számított. Valami durvábbra, amitől igazán kiélheti magát, kielégülhet és elmúlik az a kurva kattogás is. A kis fehér tabletta nem úgy festett, hogy alkalmas az ilyen célokra.  
Marcus azonban maga volt a halálos nyugalom. Békésen ledőlt a mocskos matracra.  
\- Egy haverom betört egy gyógyszertárba, hozott onnan mindenfélét. És azt mondta ez nagy dobás, meg hogy ez a menő mostanság.  
\- Inkább adj heroint. - nyögte Wenford. Marcus felnevetett.  
\- Hol élsz te Wenford ? Nincs nálam heroin. Ez van...Rajta, próbáld csak ki. Állítólag nagyon jó a hatása. Kurva jó kedvű leszel tőle, meg örülsz a világnak, szépnek látod magadat, miegymás...Fogadd csak el, ez tök ingyen van ! - nógatta Wenfordot nyájasan Marcus.  
\- De ha átversz...- csóválta a fejét Wenford.  
\- Esküszöm hogy nem ! Na próbáld már ki ! - türelmetlenkedett Marcus.  
Wenford megszorította a tablettát, valami vissza tartotta, hogy bevegye.  
\- Ismerlek Allberry és tudom, hogy hazudsz, hogy van neked más is...Ha nem heroin, akkor válium, amphetamine vagy ilyesmi...  
Marcus, most már kezdte elveszteni a türelmét.  
\- Tényleg nincs, te seggfej, fogd már fel ! És sajnálom, hogy neked ez nem elég. Ha nem kell, vissza is venném...- és Marcus Wenford keze után kapott, de Wenford elrántotta a karját. Kétségbeesésében nagyon akart bízni a férfi szavaiban, tudta hogy más reménye nincs.  
\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy meggyőztél. - suttogta és egy másodperc alatt bekapta a fehér pirulát, ami gond nélkül csúszott le a torkán.  
\- Tudtam én ! - legyintett a matracon fetrengve Marcus.  
-Na jó, jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell...- mondta még Wenford vigyorogva és a felhőtlen kábulat iránti furcsa várakozás vett erőt rajta.


	28. Mindig a barátom leszel… túl sokat tudsz!

Marcus is vigyorgott, mikor látta Wenford eléggé kábult tekintetét. Az a tabletta tényleg nem is volt olyan rossz, kellemes zsibbasztó szédülést kerítette hatalmába Wenfordot, ahogy ott állt a szoba közepén. Nem volt egy ütős élmény, de a semminél jobb volt. Egészen addig, míg a szédülés kezdett ijesztő méreteket ölteni és Wenford már nem volt ura a saját egyensúlyának. Kérdőn nézett Marcusra.  
\- Mi történik velem Allberry ?! Mit adtál nekem ?! - kérdezte utolsó erejével, de Marcus tanácstalan képe nem sok jót sejtetett, látszott rajta, hogy ő sem tudja megmagyarázni mi folyik éppen. Wenford nem tudott több szót kinyögni, a világ elsötétült előtte és már csak azt érezte, hogy zuhan, egyenesen a padló irányába.   
Tíz másodperc is eltelt, vagy talán tizenöt, mire magához tért. Már a matracon feküdt és Marcus ott ült mellette. Érezte a vér sós ízét a szájában, a feje lüktetett a fájdalomtól. De a mi a franc történt ?! Felnyitott a szemeit.  
\- Marcus, mi történt az előbb ? - ragadta meg Allberry ruhájának az ujját, de a férfi a vállát vonogatta.  
\- Beverted a szádat a padlóba, mikor eldőltél. Még vérzett is...- dadogta.  
\- Én nem arra értettem...- rázta a fejét Wenford és úgy érezte perzsel a nyelőcsöve.  
\- Tudom jól, hogy mire értetted. De sosem láttam ilyet. Én nem ismertem ezt a gyógyszert, vagy mit. De valahol hallottam, hogy az ilyen ismeretlen, talán még nem is bevizsgált termékeknél előfordulnak mellékhatások. Szédülés, meg hányás, esetleg epilepsziás rohamok. Kinél mi...Azt hiszem valami ilyesféle történt most is...- magyarázta zavartan Marcus.  
Wenford dühbe gurult.  
\- Szóval te tudtad, hogy esetleg felfordulhatok ettől a baszott szertől, mégis ide adtad és egy szót sem szóltál ?! Dögölj meg Allberry ! - ült fel a matracon. A fejébe hirtelen áramlott a vér.  
\- Én is megijedtem te faszkalap ! Azt hittem meghalsz itt nekem és mehetek vissza a sittre ! - háborgott Marcus. Wenford megpróbált felállni és többszöri próbálkozás után ez sikerült is. Amilyen hirtelen jött a szédülése és eszmélet vesztése, olyan gyorsan elmúlt minden. Már nem is érzett semmi kellemetlent, csak az idegesség munkált benne és ettől forrt a vére. Meg tudta volna fojtani Allberryt a szemét kis húzása miatt. Percekig fel-alá járkált a helyiségben és leírhatatlanul mérges volt.  
\- Hé, ne idegeskedj már ! - szólt neki Marcus, de Wenford nem reagált. Hallotta, hogy a férfi ismét a szekrényhez megy és azt gondolta, megint ad neki valami szarságot, amit ő lehet hogy elfogad, mert hiába járt pórul az előbb, a kattogás újra feltámad benne, ha nem most akkor később.  
Marcus azonban nem beszélt, csak zörgött valamivel és ez felkeltette Wenford kíváncsiságát. Oda lépett ő is a szekrényhez, ahol mindenféle zacskók, dobozok voltak gondosan egymás mellé pakolva.  
\- Mik ezek ? - kérdezte a dobozokra mutatva.  
\- Semmi. - mondta szűkszavúan Marcus.  
\- Fogadok, hogy van nálad heroin, csak engem akarsz átverni ezzel a sok idióta baromsággal. - kezdte megint Wenford és az ismeretlen dolgokkal telepakolt zacskók felé nyúlt. Marcus gyorsan elkapta a kezét.  
\- Ne érj semmihez ! - rivallt Wenfordra, akinek ez csak olaj volt a tűzre, most már biztos volt benne, hogy Marcus valamit nagyon rejteget előle. És mindenki elől.  
\- Ne játszd meg magad, avass be mik ezek itt...- akadékoskodott és megint csak meg akarta kaparintani az egyik barna papírzacskót. Kisebb dulakodás alakult ki közte és Allberry között.  
\- Értsd már meg, hogy nincs itt semmi neked való. Kopj le végre a holmimtól. - sziszegte Marcus, de akkor már késő volt, mert Wenford megragadta a barna zacskót.   
\- Hé ne rángasd már ! - kiabálta Marcus és ő is és ráncigálni kezdte a papírzacskót, ami hangos reccsenéssel szakadt két felé és egy átlátszó műanyag tasak hullott ki belőle, közvetlenül Wenford lába elé.  
\- Mondtam hogy ne rángasd te kretén ! - ordította fájdalmasan Marcus.  
\- Hát ez...- és Wenford lehajolt a zacskóhoz, majd a meglepetéstől majdnem felkiáltott. Jókora köteg pénzek voltak bele csomagolva. Marcus gyorsan felmarkolta a tasakot.  
\- Bravo, most már tudod miért nem alszom éjszakánként...- csóválta a fejét.  
\- Ugyan miért ? - lepődött meg Wenford, de támadt egy sejtése, hogy a pénz nem tiszta forrásból származik. Vajon mibe keveredhetett megint Allberry?   
Marcus kivette a tasakból a pénzt és elégedetten nézegette. Wenford elhűlt a vastag pénz kötegek láttán.  
\- Hú, a kurva anyját ! Ez nagyon sok pénz. Legalább egy húszas...- saccolta.  
Marcus bólintott.  
\- Egész pontosan 22420 font.  
A kijelentés sokkolóan hatott Wenfordra. Még a hangja is elment egy másodpercre és teljesen kiszáradt a szája.  
\- És honnan van ? - érdeklődött. De Marcus nem felelt. Vissza tette a pénzt a szekrénybe, majd a zsebéből elővett kulccsal be is zárta azt. Fura lett az arca. Olyan, mintha már semmit sem akarna elárulni. Kifele indult a helyiségből. De Wenfordot persze most sem hagyta nyugodni a kíváncsisága.  
\- Miért nem árulod el, honnan loptad ? - kérdezgette Marcust, miközben felfele ballagtak az alagsorból.  
\- Honnan veszed, hogy loptam ? Mi van, ha becsületesen spóroltam meg ? - kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Marcus.  
Wenford felnevetett.  
\- Hát azt kötve hiszem, na ki vele, mi az ábra a pénzzel ?!   
\- Túl könnyelmű voltam, pedig te csak egy drogos senkiházi vagy és már így is sok mindent tudsz, amihez semmi közöd. - felelte halkan Marcus. Kijutottak az alagsorból és felértek a munkás szálló kijáratához. Marcus megmarkolta Wenford karját.  
\- Wenford ! Te nem voltál itt ma este. Nem láttál, hallottál semmit sem ! Főleg a pénzről nem ! Sosem hallottad a hírét ! Ha valakinek elmondod és kirabolnak, esetleg megpróbálsz te lenyúlni, esküszöm elkaplak és megöllek. - fenyegetőzött Marcus és a szemei villámokat szórtak.   
\- Ha meglopnak, ne csodálkozz. Hiszen olyan helyen tartod a pénzed, ahol bárki megtalálhatja. - vonta meg a vállát Wenford és igyekezett enyhíteni Marcus szorításán.   
\- Ez a sok tróger itt a munkás szállón, lop mint a szarka, muszáj vagyok ilyen lépésekre, de efelől ne aggódj, megvan a magamhoz való eszem a pénzt illetően, nem most jöttem a falvédőről. Viszont benned nem igazán bízok. Szóval eszedbe ne jusson semmi hülyeség. És ne hidd, hogy viccelek ! Megvannak az össze köttetéseim, ha zűrt csinálsz, nem tudsz elbújni, megtalállak és azt is megbánod, hogy világra születtél ! - ígérte Marcus és úgy látszott, komolyan is gondolta.  
Wenford flegmán biccentett.  
\- Hallgatok mint a sír...  
\- Helyesen is teszed ! Most pedig elválnak útjaink, remélhetőleg örökre. - Marcus elengedte Wenford karját, aki rögtön idétlenül vigyorogni kezdett.  
\- Viselkedj okosan Marcus és számold meg naponta a pénzedet...  
\- Te meg kerülj el, te drogos kurvapecér ! - vágott a szavába Marcus és megvárta, míg Wenford kisétál a munkás szálló ajtaján, majd az emeletre baktatott. Wenford pár lépés után vissza nézett, de a szálló ajtaja már zárva volt. És mivel már teljesen be esteledett, ő is haza indult.


	29. Állomás

A Marcussal való találkozás különösen hatott Wenfordra. Főként a pénz része. 22420 font...Szinte felfogni is képtelenség, ez mekkora összeg. Sokszor álmodott már ilyen rengeteg pénzzel, de igazából még nem volt szerencséje ennyire gazdagnak lenni. A silány fizetés ennek a pénznek csak töredéke volt. És most, hogy látta Marcus milyen jól el van eresztve anyagilag, persze őt is megkörnyékezte a jólét gondolata. Bevillant neki, hogy nem lenne rossz lenyúlni a pénzt, hiszen tudja jelenleg hol van, megszerezni egyáltalán nem kihívás számára. De aztán mindig lenyugtatta magát. Egyrészt tartott Marcustól, aki igazi rossz fiú, akivel jobb inkább barátságban lenni, mint sem ellenséges viszonyban, mert tényleg meg vannak a kapcsolatai, ahhoz hogy elintézze őt. Másrészt, ha ennyi pénz lenne a markában, valószínűleg halálra drogozná magát. Számára a gazdagság egyenlő lenne a tuti aranylövéssel. Így inkább igyekezett elfelejteni az egész esetet.   
A napok ismét csak egyhangúan teltek számára. Frankie folyton pattogott és igyekezett a kocsmáját a lehető legjobb állapotba hozni, hátha egyszer betoppannak hozzá Steelsenék és úgy ahogy van, megveszik az egész kócerájt. Ám úgy tűnt, erre még jócskán várni kell.   
A fiúk, Rat, Fun boy és Tommy persze sokszor ott dekkoltak, ha kellett, ha nem és időről-időre botrányokba, kalandokba keveredtek. Wenford ha tudott, velük tartott, már ha volt ideje, kedve és kellőképpen szintre hozta magát a piával.  
Így volt ez azon a dögunalmas vasárnap délutánon is, mikor Wenfordnak nem kellett dolgozni menni. Egyedül volt az albérletben és igyekezett a szabadnapját megfelelően kihasználni. Jól bevásárolt a közeli boltban és éppen készülődött a zugiváshoz. Örömtelten nézegette az italos üvegeket és már nyúlt volna az egyikért, mikor csengettek. Kiment, hogy ajtót nyisson és szinte bevágódtak a lakásba a fiúk. Pár másodperc múlva vihogások és idétlen szövegek árasztották el a sötét kis előszobát.   
Tommy és Rat tisztelték meg a kéretlen látogatásukkal Wenfordot, aki gyorsan előre szaladt és sebtében eldugta italait a beépített szekrény mélyére. Nem akart osztozni. Pont jókor tette ezt, mert rá fél percre a szobába értek a srácok. Csupa jókedv volt mindkettő.   
\- Hello Mr. Wenford. - dobta le magát a karos székbe Tommy.   
\- Mi a faszt akartok ? - tért a lényegre Wenford, mert most valahogy nem volt vevő a korlátolt humorukra.  
\- Mi csak erre jártunk...  
\- Bővebben ? - vágott Tommy szavába türelmetlenül Wenford. Rat vette most át a szót.  
\- Fun boy meg mi a vasút állomáson csavarogtunk éppen és arra gondoltunk te is velünk tarthatnál. Na, van kedved ? - kérdezte kíváncsian.  
Wenford kis ideig hallgatott, majd rá bólintott. Jobb programja úgysem volna az iváson kívül, de az még talán kicsit várhat.  
\- Mehetünk.  
\- Helyes ! Akkor kapj fel valami kabátot és gyere velünk ! - mondta Tommy.  
Rövidesen mindhárman az utcákat rótták az állomás fele. Fun boy a vasút állomás várójában ült és hanyagul cigizgetett. Tommy egyből kiszúrta.  
\- Wow, hogy te milyen laza vagy ! - jegyezte meg nem kevés gúnnyal a hangjában.  
\- Baszódj meg ! - felelte erre halkan Fun boy.  
\- Izé...elhoztuk Wenfordot is...- mondta Rat.  
\- Ahogy gondoltam. - bólogatott bölcs képet vágva Fun boy, majd felpattant a padról és a váró kijárata felé indult. A többiek tétován követték. Valóban az állomás környékén csatangoltak. Megbámulták az induló, vagy éppen érkező szerelvényeket. A robogó vonatok füstje szinte csípte Wenford szemét és emlékeztette az első napjára, mikor leszállt a vonatról egy új és jobb élet reményében.  
Ott álltak mind a négyen a sínek szélén. Pont az orruk előtt robogott el egy vonat. Miután elment, Fun boy leugrott a sínekre és csak úgy rugdosta az olajos köveket.  
\- Egyszer egy hapsi éppen ezen a vágányon lett öngyilkos. Ott voltam, mikor a zsaruk helyszíneltek. Csupa vér, merő húscafat volt minden...- mesélte.  
\- Te jó ég ! Én még viccből sem feküdnék a sínekre. Halálfélelmem támadna. - vallotta be Rat.  
\- Ki feküdne ? Csak az őrültek, vagy az öngyilkos jelöltek, akiknek már minden mindegy. De különben baromság az egész. Ha már odáig jutnék, hogy feladom, akkor beszednék egy marék altatót. - toldotta meg Tommy.  
\- Ez hülyeség, igazán nincs abban semmi, ha az ember szembesül a halállal. Ha csak egy percre is. Akik öngyilkosok lettek, meg merték csinálni és egyértelműen adták a világ tudomására, hogy ezt az utat választották. - jelentette ki Wenford.  
\- Faszomba ! Úgy beszélsz, mintha te is öngyilkos akarnál lenni. - ámuldozott Rat.  
\- Én csak azt mondtam, hogy nem félnék ha a síneken lennék, mert még talán akkor is lenne időm megváltoztatni a döntésemet. Már ha túl messze lenne a vonat. Visszavonhatnám, ha akarnám...Átéltem és láttam már sok mindent és talán nem is vagyok olyan gyenge. Halálfélelem ?! Mi az ?! - bámult Tommyra, Ratra és Fun boyra Wenford. Azok meg úgy néztek rá vissza, mintha totálisan elmebetegnek tartanák. Aztán Fun boy kék szemében felcsillant valami, amitől vigyorogni kezdett és látszott, hogy őrült ötlete támadt.  
\- Akkor te megpróbálnád ? - kérdezte.  
\- Mit ? - kérdezett vissza Wenford.  
\- Hát amiről beszéltél. Ha annyira nem félsz a haláltól, biztos simán kifeküdnél a sínekre ugye ? - kérdezte és az ötletétől teljesen bepörgött. Pillanatnyi csend támadt, majd Tommy szólalt meg.  
\- Ne szórakozzatok ilyesmikkel, ez nem vicces ! Ez egy kibaszás ! Wenford nem ér annyit az egész, hogy meghalj ! Legyen eszetek...  
\- Pofa be Tommy ! Te sosem mertél semmit sem ! Az ám, gyáva vagy kisapám ! De te Wenford, nem vagy beszari alak. Látom rajtad. Megtennéd nem ? - fordult Wenfordhoz Fun boy. Wenford agyán átfutott az addigi élete, a fontosabb dolgok, a rossz emlékek és a jó élmények. De több volt a rossz, felejthető egy éjszakás kalandok, érzelmi sivárság, drogos agonizálás, sötétség, kilátástalanság. És hirtelen nem talált benne semmi szépet, semmi érdekeset. Lehet, hogy ő nem is értékes ember ? Lehet, hogy itt sem kellene lennie az életben ? Eltelt két perc is, mire válaszolni tudott.  
\- Hát persze ! Miért is ne ? - és leugrott ő is a sínek mellé.


	30. Játék az élettel

\- Ne szórakozzatok már, mint a hülye gyerekek, bármelyik percben befuthat a menetrend szerinti gyors ! - dadogta Rat és Tommyval együtt ők is a sínek mellé mentek. Aggódva figyelték az eseményeket, amiknek kimeneteléről Wenfordnak sem volt fogalma. De nyugodtságot erőltetett magára, és igazság szerint tényleg nem volt ideges. Leült a sín szélére, majd hirtelen hanyatt vágta magát. Kis zúgolódást hallott Rat és Tommy felől, ők nehezen hitték el, hogy ez történik. De semelyikőjük sem szólt rá. Wenford meg ott feküdt keresztbe a síneken és hallgatta a csendet, meg a szíve dobogását.Egészen addig, amíg Fun boy idiótán közbe nem vihogott.  
\- Hát csúcs vagy öreg ! Olyan jól mutatsz ott, hogy ha lenne nálam kötél még a kezeidet és lábaidat is oda kötném...  
\- Te megőrültél ! Komolyan begolyóztál Fun boy ! De te is Wenford. Kicsit többre számítottam tőled. Vagy belőtted magad ?! - kérdezte félelemtől elcsukló hangon Tommy.  
\- Még csak nem is szívtam napok óta. - felelte Wenford.  
\- Akkor mi a fasz ez az egész...- vonogatta a vállát Rat, de Fun boy közbe szólt.  
\- És mesélj, milyen érzés ?  
\- Jó...azt hiszem...Nem tudom, rendben van e így, de nem félek a haláltól. Megnyugtató érzés, hogy majd jön a megfordíthatatlan, a fellebbezhetetlen...- válaszolta Wenford.   
Ekkor éles hang szelte át a levegőt, szinte Wenford csontjaiba hatolóan. Rat megdermedt.  
\- A vonat ! Jön az a kurva vonat ! - motyogta.  
\- Wenford, állj fel és gyerünk innen. Ne játszd a halhatatlant, mert nem vagy az ! - kiabált rá Tommy. Fun boy legyintett.  
\- Hagyjátok már ! Majd eldönti mit akar. Jön e...vagy marad...- mondta érzéketlen hangon. Wenford oldalra nézett és már látta a vonatot.  
\- Rohadt életbe ! Gyertek már ! Wenford állj fel, állj már fel ! - kérlelte sírásba csukló hangon Rat.   
A vonat egyre közeledett és mintha Fun boy kezdeti nyugalma is elszállt volna. Egyre gyakrabban pillantgatott a vonat irányába.  
\- Na mi lesz ? Itt maradsz és meghalsz ?! - kérdezte és próbálta röhögéssel leplezni a rajta is elhatalmasodó félelmet. Mert megijedt. Wenford átlátott rajta.  
\- Még nem tudom...- felelte és már nem is hallott semmit, a vonat zaja elborította a környéket. Wenford pedig a szerencsére bízta magát. Felállni már nem lett volna ideje. Csak a zakatolást hallotta a fülében, az agyában, mindenhol. És nem félt.  
Tommy és Rat ellentétben vele, nagyon is féltek ezért nem tétlenkedtek. Ordibáltak és vadul integettek a vonat vezetőjének, aki észrevette őket és meghúzta a vészféket. A sín szikrázott, a vonat fülsüketítően visított és megállt. Nem messze Wenfordtól. Mire feleszmélt, már síri csend lengett be mindent. Csupa verejték volt a homloka és alig kapott levegőt. Bizonytalan lábakkal talpra állt. A többiek úgy néztek rá, mintha akkor látták volna először. Még Fun boy is csak a szemeit meresztgette. Talán nem nézte ki Wenfordból ezt a lépést.  
A vonat vezető magánkívül ordított.  
\- Kurva anyátokat, hülye kölykök ! Hogy dögöltetek volna meg, hát a sínekre fekszetek ?!  
\- Na gyerünk ! - vihogta Fun boy és ügyet sem vetve a káromkodó vezetőre, szaladni kezdett. A többiek persze utána. A nagy izgalmat egy állomás közeli kocsmában vezették le.   
Wenford látta, hogy Rat és Tommy kurvára megijedtek. Tommy a kocsmába érve, egyből megivott két üveg sört némi kísérővel. Rat is ivott becsületesen és szinte mindegyik kört a saját pénzéből fizette. Fun boy persze továbbra is nevetgélt és kijelentette, hogy ő ezt előre tudta. Biztos volt abban, hogy Wenford nem hagyja magát kinyíratni. És egy külső szemlélő azt hitte volna, tényleg így vélekedik és nem rettegett. De Wenford észrevette, hogy miközben Fun boy játszotta a rossz fiút és lazán emlegette az állomáson lezajlott eseményeket, vagánykodva beszélt és nagyokat káromkodott, egész testében remegett. Wenford biztosra vette, hogy mindenkinél jobban megrémült. Wenford tehát hős volt és bátor, az egyetlen aki meg merte tenni ezt. Este nyolc óra tájban ért haza. Volt benne alkohol rendesen és ettől, vagy talán az állomáson átéltektől különlegesnek érezte magát. A lakás már sötét volt, mikor benyitott, csak Chelsea szobájából szűrődött ki halvány fény és a televízió hangja. Wenford úgy döntött, halkan beoson és nem csap zajt, de mikor keze már a szobája ajtajának kilincsén volt, hirtelen felgyúlt az előszobai villany és ott állt vele szemben Chelsea.


	31. A meg nem hallott segélykiáltások

\- Csak egy kis vízért megyek a konyhába, tudod éppen egy izgalmas filmet nézek. - mondta a lány teás bögréjét szorongatva a kezében. Wenford végig nézett rajta Átlátszó hálóing volt Chelsea-n. A lehelet vékony anyagon keresztül egész jól lehetett látni a lány két mellét és rózsaszín alsóneműjét. Fura volt, hogy nem kapott fel magára egy olyan ruhát, amiben nem látszik mindene. Olyan volt, mintha biztosan tudná, hogy Wenfordot az ő teste nem érdekli. Pedig nem így volt. Wenford igyekezett elvonni a figyelmét a látványról, de nem nagyon ment neki.  
\- És hol voltál egész nap ? - érdeklődött, néhány másodperc kínos csend után.  
\- Bevásároltam, aztán itthon voltam és az állás hirdetéseket böngésztem. Olyan jó lenne már dolgozni. Holnap talán bemegyek a munka közvetítőbe is. Hátha találnak valamit egy ilyen mozgás sérült lánynak, mint én. - válaszolta Chelsea.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így lesz. - bíztatta a lányt Wenford.  
Chelsea mosolyogva bólogatott és elindult a konyha felé, majd megállt és vissza fordult.  
\- Tényleg egy nagyon jó film megy a tv-ben. Nem jössz be esetleg, hogy együtt nézzük ? - kérdezte.  
Wenford kissé szédült a sok italtól, amit aznap megivott. Fáradt is volt és tudta, reggel ismét munka.  
\- Kösz, most kihagyom ! - mondta végül.  
\- Hát rendben. - vont vállat Chelsea.  
\- Tudod a következő havi fizetésemből én is veszek egy televíziót. De nem akármilyet ! Színes lesz ! Gyűjtök rá ! - szólalt meg fölényesen. A kijelentése fura grimaszt varázsolt Chelsea arcára. Ismét tett néhány lépést a konyha irányába, majd újból megállt.  
\- Szeretnék hinni neked, de meg kell mondjam, szerintem nem fog összejönni...  
\- Miért nem ? - vágott a lány szavába Wenford.  
\- Nem sok esélyt látok arra, hogy bármit is megvásárolj, ha a fizetésedet folyton alkoholra költöd. - válaszolta Chelsea.  
Wenford felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Te most azt hiszed, hogy egy elveszett lélek vagyok ?!  
\- Ezt nem az én dolgom megítélni. - szabadkozott Chelsea.  
Wenford erre keserűen elmosolyodott.  
\- Hm, lehet hogy tényleg az vagyok. Lehet, hogy segítség nélkül nem megy. De te talán segíthetnél, hogy végleg lerakjam a piát, meg az összes többi többi rossz szokást. - jegyezte meg és már látott maga előtt egy homályosan kibontakozó képet, egy messzi ábrándot. Egy szobát, ahol csak ő van, meg Chelsea, na meg az új tv, de a készülék nincs bekapcsolva, Chelsea meg ruhátlan...Szép és izgató gondolatok voltak ezek. Most, hogy látta ilyen lenge öltözékben a lányt, megállapította, hogy nem csak a lelke jó. Valami melegség járta át kellemesen, és ez nem az alkoholtól volt.   
\- Hogyan tudnék én segíteni ?! - kérdezte Chelsea kedvesen. A hangja édesen csengett, Wenford bele borzongott. De aztán válasz adás helyett, ráköszönt a semmi. A tehetetlenség és a realitás. Mi a francot akar ő egy ilyen lánytól ?!  
Legyintett.  
\- Sehogy ! Felejtsd el ! Hagyd a faszba ! - és ezzel belépett a szobájába.   
Másnap újra kezdődött a hét. Wenfordnak semmi, de semmi kedve nem volt munkába menni. Ahogy gyalogolt az úton, a Boomtown Rats-I don't like monday-s című slágere járt a fejében és meg kellett állapítania, ezen dal sorai éppen illenek rá.  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére, a bárban már mind ott voltak a fiúk is. Frankie vidáman penderült elé, amint kinyitotta a kocsma ajtaját.  
\- Na szia te öngyilkos jelölt ! Tök jó, hogy nem gázolt el az a vonat, mert van egy csomó takarítani valód...- vigyorgott idegesítően. Wenford némán nézett rá pár másodpercig, majd szó nélkül ott hagyta és egyenesen a hátsó asztalokhoz sietett, ahol a fiúk voltak.  
\- Melyikőtöknek járt el a pofája ?! - kérdezte köszönés nélkül. Az eddig idétlenül nevetgélő fiúk elkomolyodtak. Zavart csend kerítette hatalmába őket. Tommy maga elé bámult, Fun boy az abrosz szélét piszkálgatta, Rat meg a hamutállal szórakozott.  
\- Tulajdonképpen erre büszkének kellene lenned. Bátor vagy faszikám ! - mondta Rat egy idő múlva. De Wenford most színjózan és egyben alaposan másnapos volt. És valahogy Frankie előtt szégyellte a valóságot. Pedig azon a vasárnapon tanúbizonyságot tett bátorságból. Még ha ezt most nem is könyvelte el annak.  
A nap haragban telt el. Wenford dühös volt az egész világra. Elfojthatatlan dühében és mert figyelmetlen volt, össze tört egy poharat is. Hiába szóltak hozzá a fiúk, nem reagált rá. Egész nap káromkodott, vagy hallgatásba burkolózott. Egyedül Rattal beszélt valamicskét, mert mint utólag kiderült, Tommy meg Fun boy dumáltak el mindent Frankie-nak.   
\- Hé, de búval baszott voltál egész nap Wenford. - jegyezte meg Frankie a munkanap végén, amikor látta, hogy Wenford idegesen csapkodja a tisztára mosott poharakat a tálcára.  
\- Te csak ne szólj hozzám Frankie, inkább súrold fel szépen a bár padlóját, hátha egyszer ide érnek azok a Steelsenék. - vágott vissza Wenford.  
\- Na, most az a bajod, hogy megtudtam hogy nem vagy épeszű ?! Ne is törődj vele, már régóta tudom ! Nem is vártam mást tőled, csakis ilyen baromságokat. Lassan csak hálni jár beléd a lélek és szendvics helyett is tömény pia, meg füves cigi a táplálékod. Nem vagy más, csak egy szétcsúszott kábszeres. Egy reménytelen eset...- legyintett Frankie.  
\- Normális vagyok. A többiek szerint egy hős ! Megcsináltam azt, amit ők sosem mernének, szembenéztem a halállal ! Biztos, hogy bátrabb vagyok mint te, a hülye fehér kötényedben ! - dühöngött Wenford.  
\- Az...hős...Egy nagy faszt ! - csóválta a fejét Frankie és elvonult. Wenford pedig alig várta, hogy kitehesse a lábát a kocsmából és ne kelljen látnia Frankie pofáját. Inni akart, méghozzá sokat és gyorsan, ezért egyenesen haza ment. Meglepődött, mert a lakásba beérve Chelsea-ba botlott, aki csak úgy röpködött a jókedvtől.


	32. Volán mögött

\- Képzeld, mégis csak megérte lekörmölnöm azt a rengeteg önéletrajzot, mert egyik helyről vissza hívtak és azt mondták alkalmaznának ! - fogadta Wenfordot az ajtóban állva.   
\- Hát ez fantasztikus ! - mondta Wenford és őszintén örült Chelsea sikerének. Bár elég pocsék hangulata volt, később rá is átragadt a lány lelkesedése.  
\- Meg kellene ünnepelnünk...- jegyezte meg később.  
\- Jó ötlet, nagy kedvem lenne most például, egy esti kocsikázáshoz. - bólogatott Chelsea, amint a konyhában ültek és a rádióból szóló halk zene mellett beszélgettek egy-egy üveg olcsó sört iszogatva. Persze Wenford az ital nagy részét percek alatt megitta. Este volt és már rátört az alkohol hiány.  
\- Csúcs...- helyeselt.  
\- Csakhogy van egy probléma...- komolyodott el Chelsea.  
\- Nincs autód mi ? - könyökölt az asztalra Wenford, miközben a sörösüvegét bámulta.  
\- Autóm az van, csak még a jogosítványom nincs meg. - mondta halkan Chelsea.  
\- Micsoda ? Van autód ? - nézett fel Wenford hirtelen és kíváncsi lett. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Chelsea kocsival rendelkezik, mindig csak gyalogosan látta és eddig egy szóval nem említette, hogy volna bármilyen járműve.  
Chelsea a kulcsai között kutatott, majd Wenfordhoz fordult.  
\- Gyere és nézd meg, lent áll a garázsban !   
\- Oké. - ugrott fel Wenford és követte a lányt.  
Még sosem járt a garázsban. Sötét volt és poros, mintha évek óta nem jártak volna ott. Chelsea feloltotta a villanyt. Az autó fekete ponyvával letakarva ott állt a garázs közepén. Chelsea felhajtotta a ponyvát. Nehéz por szállt mindenfelé. Sötét zöld színű Ford lapult a ponyva alatt.  
\- Kurvajó autó. - ámult el Wenford.  
\- Ugye ? Az apámtól kaptam nemrég. Azt hitte hamarosan megtanulok vezetni és használni fogom, de az a helyzet hogy még nem sikerült megtennem a vizsgát...  
\- Nem volt rá időd, vagy pénzed ? - kíváncsiskodott Wenford.  
Chelsea zavarba jött.  
\- Időm az lenne, hiszen nem dolgoztam eddig, de a pénzzel hadilábon állok és még van pár érv ami a vezetés ellen szól...  
\- Mégis mi az a pár érv ? - pillantott a lányra Wenford.  
\- Hagyjuk, ez bonyolult ! - legyintett Chelsea, jelezve hogy egyáltalán nem akar beszélni az ügyről.  
Wenford beült a volán mögé. Figyelmesen vizsgálgatta az autót.   
\- Minden oké, a tank is tele .Semmi akadálya annak, hogy autózzunk ! - jelentette ki, mint valami szakértő.  
\- De jó ! - lelkesedett Chelsea.  
\- Viszont azt hiszem, keresnem kell egy sofőrt, én már ittam és te sem akarod hogy a zsaruk lekapcsoljanak, vagy hogy a szép autód totálkáros legyen...- szállt ki a járműből Wenford és maga is csodálkozott, hogy ezeket a szavakat ő mondta. Régen egyáltalán nem érdekelte mennyi sör után ül be vezetni.  
\- Én nem tudok senkit...- bizonytalanodott el Chelsea.  
\- Akkor kerítek én ! - vállalkozott Wenford.  
\- Ne fáradj, majd máskor kocsikázunk. - mentegetőzött Chelsea, de Wenford leszerelte.  
\- A faszba hagyom ! Ennyit megérdemelsz, ha már találtál munkát és én is megérdemlem azt hiszem ! Rögtön itt vagyok ! - ígérte Wenford és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. A lány is mosolyogni kezdett és Wenford ismét érezte a vibrálást kettőjük között. Alig bírta ott hagyni Chelsea-t. Újra melegség járta át a testét. Te jó ég, mi ez - kérdezte magától, miközben sietősen haladt a sötét utcákon. Először nem is tudta kihez menjen, de végül is úgy döntött felkeresi Ratot. Róla tudta, hogy szívesen segít és elég nagy autóbolond, nyilván a jogsija is megvan. Nem járt még a fiú lakásán, de tudta hol lakik. Lihegve megállt a négyemeletes lakóház előtt és kis kavicsokkal a második emeleti ablakot kezdte dobálgatni. Vagy háromszor el kellett ismételnie a műveletet, mire Rat kijött az erkélyre. Bambán nézett és szóhoz sem jutott.  
\- Izé..Szia ! - nyögte ki végül.  
\- Hello, Rat ! Kapj fel valami cuccot és gyere velem. - tért a tárgyra Wenford.  
\- Minek ? - kérdezte Rat.  
\- Ne kérdezgess, csak gyere. Tudsz autót vezetni ugye ? - érdeklődött Wenford.  
Rat nem is tudta mihez kezdjen zavarában. Nem számított látogatóra. Piszkos póló volt rajta, meg melegítő nadrág. A kezében cigi.  
\- Tudok. - felelte kurtán és nem túl lelkesen.  
\- Remek, na szedd össze magad és indulás ! - adta ki a parancsot Wenford. Rat nem volt oda az ötletért, nem mondta, de lerítt róla, hogy az estét máshogy tervezte és nincs kedve az egészhez. A Wenford albérlete felé vezető utat futva tették meg.   
\- Látod, ezt nem bírom benned Wenford, hogy ha veled vagyok, mindig futnom kell ! - fakadt ki Rat.  
Chelsea a garázsban várta őket, mikor megérkeztek.  
\- Chelsea ! Jó hírem van ! Találtam sofőrt. - rontott be az ajtón vidáman Wenford és Ratra mutatott, aki olyan nesztelenül simult be az ajtón mint egy macska.


	33. Lehetnénk te és én...

\- Tehát ő a főbérlőm Chelsea Cooper, ő pedig itt egyik haverom, Rat. - mutatta be egymásnak őket Wenford. Rövid szia és hello köszönések hallatszottak, de a nagy beszélgetés elmaradt. Rat és Chelsea csak nézték egymást és nem tudtak mit mondani a másiknak. Aztán Rat beült a kocsiba és rövid ideig túráztatta a motort. Chelsea és Wenford míg vártak, beszélgettek.  
\- Tudod, hogy irtóra hálás vagyok neked. Köszi Wenford. - hálálkodott Chelsea.  
\- Ugyan már ! Nem kell...Én tartozom hálával. Hogy megpróbálod megmutatni, milyen is a józan élet. De egyszer kipróbálom, esküszöm. - mondta Wenford és hirtelen, maga sem tudja mi okból, de megfogta Chelsea kezét.  
\- Komolyan ? - kérdezett vissza a lány.  
\- Komolyan. - vágta rá Wenford anélkül, hogy végig gondolta volna.   
\- Nem bánod meg. - suttogta Chelsea és a szemei furcsán ragyogtak. Mintha lázas lenne. Wenford is lázba jött, ahogy a lány gyengéden szorította a kezét. Felvillanyozódott és lelkes lett. Valami fontosat kellett volna most mondani, vagy tenni ! Olyat, amiről Chelsea azonnal tudná, hogy mi a helyzet. Mert hát helyzet az volt... Méghozzá nem is akármilyen...A felismerés villámcsapásként érte Wenfordot és talán tudat alatt mindig is sejtette, csak nem gondolt jobban bele. De most már megfogalmazódott benne, mi is ez az egész. A lehetőség...egy rendes élet alapja, mindvégig ott volt előtte, ott élt vele egy lakásban, ő barom, meg észre sem vette.  
Igen, a francba ! Szerelmes lett Chelsea-ba ! Mégpedig végérvényesen és vissza vonhatatlanul ! Most pedig ezer fokon égett a szíve és szárnyalt belülről. Micsoda nagy dolog, sosem gondolta volna, hogy a drogon kívül érezhet még erős szeretetet bármi, vagy bárki iránt. Ezzel meglepte önmagát is.  
Chelsea viszont láthatóan megijedt a saját érzelmeitől. Zavarba jött és kitépte kezét Wenford szorításából. Wenford értetlenül bámult rá, válaszra várva, de Chelsea elfordította a fejét. Wenford pánikba esett, elborította a kétségbe esés és a melegség. Kiverte a víz. Cselekednie kell, ezt diktálta magának. Chelsea addigra már az autó elé sétált és figyelmesen nézte, mit csinál Rat a kocsiban.  
Wenford gyorsan mellé lépett és a lány vállára rakta a kezét.  
\- Igazad van Chelsea. Biztos nem fogom megbánni. - mondta halkan és mosolyogva, majd maga felé fordította a lányt és szájon csókolta. Chelsea ledöbbent és éppen szólni akart valamit, de Rat kiordított a kocsiból.  
\- Lehet beszállni !   
Chelsea még mindig csodálkozva állt és csak bámulta Wenfordot.  
\- Hát akkor...menjünk...- dadogta és beszállt. Wenford követte és az autó hamarosan kigördült a garázsból.  
\- Merre ? - nézett rájuk Rat a vissza pillantó tükörből. Wenford és Chelsea csak a vállukat vonogatták a hátsó ülésen. Nem igazán érdekelte őket, merre megy velük az autó. Chelsea-t sokkolta az előbbi esemény, de Wenford sem tudott igazán figyelni. Az agyában kavarogtak az események és az érzelmek. Chelsea-t figyelte, de a lány az ablakon bámult kifele. A haja kócos volt, az arca piros, kopottas kék farmernadrágja és zöld kötött pulóvere igazán jól áll rajta. Formás alakja volt és egyáltalán nem tűnt fel a kis fogyatékossága. Wenford megállapította, bitang jó nő és a gyomra szorítani kezdett izgalmában.  
\- Hé, éltek még ? - mordult rájuk Rat, miután nem kapott választ a kérdésére.  
\- Menj csak egyenesen... - válaszolta szórakozottan Wenford, majd közelebb húzódott Chelsea-hoz.  
\- Haragszol rám mi ? - kérdezte szomorúan.  
\- Nem...Norman...azt hiszem nem...- felelte Chelsea.  
Wenford grimaszolt.  
\- Nemár...Norman ? - vigyorodott el.  
\- Miért szólítsalak Wenfordnak, az olyan hivatalos ? Szívesen hívnálak a kereszt neveden. - mondta szelíden Chelsea.  
\- Mindenki úgy hív hogy Wenford, amióta az eszemet tudom. Azt hiszem, a Normanre nem is hallgatnék...- poénkodott Wenford.  
Chelsea bólintott.  
\- Legyen ahogy akarod ! Akkor ezentúl is így hívlak.   
\- Oké, az úgy jó is lesz. - helyeselt Wenford és látta, hogy Chelsea is mosolyog.  
Aztán hallgattak, csak az autó motorjának zúgása és az autórádióból áramló zene hallatszott. Végül Wenford legyőzte a saját bátortalanságát, össze szedte magát, vett egy nagy levegőt és ismét megszólalt.  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit ? - érdeklődött.  
\- Nyugodtan. - felelte Chelsea és az elsuhanó utcákat bámulta.  
\- Tetszem neked, akár csak egy kicsit is ? - kérdezte Wenford és csodálkozva tapasztalta, hogy a hangja remeg. Szerencsére Rat nem hallotta a párbeszédet a hangosan ordító rádiótól. Chelsea elpirult.  
\- Ez most komolyan kérdezted ? - nevetett fel zavartan.  
\- Hát persze hogy komolyan ! - bólogatott hevesen Wenford.  
\- Istenem...- sóhajtott fel Chelsea.  
\- Kérlek őszintén felelj ! Akkor is ha...  
\- Azt hiszem...igen...Tetszel nekem Wenford...- vágott Wenford szavába Chelsea. Wenford úgy érezte, mázsás súlytól szabadult meg a görcs a gyomrában engedni kezdett. Izzadt tenyerét nadrágjába törölte.  
\- Ez kurvajó...- fújta ki a levegőt, majd igyekezett értelmesen megfogalmazni amit érez.  
\- Izé...Tudod...Nehéz ezt elmondani, de te is tetszel nekem. Az utóbbi időkben elég sokat agyaltam, hogy kellene nekem valaki, aki segít, aki velem örül, velem sír, szóval egy társ a mindennapokra. Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnánk együtt. Mi ketten. Tudod, mire gondolok...- Wenford össze vissza dadogott és érezte, hogy pulzusa és vérnyomása az egekben. De amit mondott, igaz volt. Hirtelen tört rá a felismerés, de élet mentő lehet, ha kihúzza őt abból a mocsárból, amibe süllyedt a drogok által. Társra vágyik, igazi partnerre és nem a Susy Andrews fajtájúak közül akar választani. Chelsea bejön neki, akárki akármit is mond vagy gondol, de bele szeretett ebbe a lányba. Nem tudta mikortól érez így, talán mikor meglátta hálóingben, vagy mikor megfogta a kezét. De az is lehet, hogy már az első másodperctől. Kitudja...Kérdőn nézett Chelsea-ra, aki fél szemmel a tájat nézte, ahol elhaladtak. Már kint voltak a városból. Aztán hirtelen megszólalt.  
\- Tudod, nagyon örülök neki, hogy te mondtad el, megkönnyítetted a helyzetemet. Napok óta más sem jár a fejemben. Hogyan adjam a tudtára, hogy annak ellenére ahogy él, vonzódom hozzá és szeretném ha velem lenne ?! Igen Wenford, én is szeretném veled megpróbálni, de vannak kétségeim...A narkó, meg a pia. Ha velem akarsz lenni, ezeket el kell hagynod...  
Wenford erős szívdobogást kapott a lány kijelentésétől.  
\- Persze ! Te érted bármit...- ígérte. Chelsea hamiskásan mosolygott, talán még ő sem hitte el, amit a fiú ígért neki.


	34. Egymásra találni

Wenford úgy érezte, övé most a pillanat, amit meg kell ragadnia. Lassan hajolt Chelsea felé és óvatosan megcsókolta. Igyekezett gyengéd lenni, nyelvét finoman csúsztatta be Chelsea szájába. Csók közben lágyan simogatta a lány combjait. Közben hallotta az autórádiót és Rat vihogását.  
\- Wenford ! Te azt mondtad, nincs is barátnőd ! Hazudtál nekünk, te kutya !  
De Wenford nem törődött Rat idétlenkedésével, nem érdekelte semmi és senki Chelsea-n kívül. Vagy tíz percig csókolóztak és kezdtek megfeledkezni a külvilágról. Wenfordban feltört a régen érzett vágy, sokkal jobban mint Susynál. Szerette volna az egész világot átölelni boldogságában, hiszen elérte amit akart. Chelsea is hasonlóképpen érez, mint ő és együtt lehetnek, közös, új életet kezdhetnek. A csóknak mintha sosem akart volna vége szakadni, de Wenford hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy Rat rontja az összhatást. Rá már itt semmi szükség nincsen. Elhajolt a lánytól és amint levegőhöz jutott Rathoz fordult, aki a vezető ülésben elterpeszkedve nyomta a gázt és vezette új környékre a kocsit.  
\- Rat, állítsd le az autót ! - lihegte Wenford.   
Egy kihalt területen haladtak át éppen.   
\- Mi van ? - kérdezett vissza Rat.  
\- Állítsd le az autót ! - ismételte el az előbbit Wenford.  
\- De miért ? Mi a gond ? - érdeklődött Rat.  
\- Semmi, csak állj meg ! - parancsolta Wenford.  
\- Ahogy akarod...- ezzel Rat megállította a járművet. Hirtelen csend lett, mikor a motor elhallgatott, csak a rádió szólt még mindig, de Rat azt is kikapcsolta és kérdőn nézett Wenfordra.  
\- Na, most mi a fasz van ? - kérdezte türelmetlenül.  
Wenford Chelsea-ra pillantott, aki szintén nem értette az előbbi közjátékot.  
\- Az, hogy most szépen kiszállsz innen és elmész sétálni ! - közölte Wenford.  
Rat felnevetett.  
\- Jó vicc !   
\- Komolyan mondtam. Kopj le ! - mordult rá Wenford.  
\- Te begolyóztál ?! Most ? Az éjszaka közepén ? Azt sem tudom hol vagyok ! - fintorgott Rat. De Wenford nem akarta húzni az időt, idegesen rárivallt a fiúra.  
\- Szállj ki és tűnj el, nem érted ? Tegyél egy kört, keress egy kocsmát, mit tudom én...  
Rat nem volt hajlandó kiszállni.  
\- Haver ! Elhiszem, hogy dughatnékod van, meg hogy beújítottál egy csajt ! Gratulálok, meg minden, de nem szállok ki itt, ugye érted ? - tárta szét nyugodtan a kezét. Wenford azonban hajthatatlan volt és Rat idióta makacssága idegesítette. Meg akart szabadulni tőle, méghozzá gyorsan. Elborult az agya, de nagyon.  
\- Rat ! Faszomat a szádba ! Szállj ki, mert szétverem azt a kurva fejedet ! - csattant fel ellentmondást nem tűrően. Rat kissé megilletődött a váratlan hangulat váltástól, de nem szólt semmit, csak megszeppenve pislogott. Wenford a zsebébe túrt és egy kis pénzt nyomott Rat kezébe.  
\- Na tessék, ez elég lesz egy sörre, vagy kettőre...  
De Ratot nem győzte meg túlzottan.  
\- De utálom, mikor ilyen vagy, te köcsög ! Többet nem segítek neked ! Rendben, haza megyek, te meg vidd haza egyedül a kocsit. Remélem összetöröd, na jó mulatást ! - morgolódott és sértődötten kikászálódott a járműből. Még az ajtót is hangosan csapta be maga után. Wenford megkönnyebbült, amint látta Ratot egyre távolodni a környékről.  
\- Azért nem kellett volna szegény így kirúgni...- jegyezte meg Chelsea.  
\- Rat egy tökös fazon, haza talál hidd el ! - legyintett Wenford, majd Chelsea szemébe nézet. Látta ott csillogni a saját vágyakozó képmását és hogy a lány is azt a vágyat érezte, amit ő.Mosolyogva ölelte át és újra csókolózni kezdtek. Wenford szinte alig vette észre és már lekerültek róluk a ruhák. Chelsea ott feküdt alatta és gyönyörű volt. Olyan szép, amilyet még sohasem látott életében. Wenford üveges szemekkel nézte percekig és a sírás szorongatta a torkát. Újabb csókok, simogatások következtek, miközben Wenford óvatosan Chelsea-ba hatolt. Igyekezett olyan figyelmes lenni, amilyen csak tud és közben végig a lány arcát bámulta. Nem, ez nem egy egyszerű szexelés volt, mint Susyval. Ez annál sokkal több volt. Szenvedélyes, szikrázó. És forróbb bármilyen tűznél. Miután elért a csúcsra, percekig csak némán zihálva feküdt a lány mellett.  
\- Nem is tudom, mikor éreztem így utoljára. Lehet, hogy sohasem...Lehet, hogy kurva huszonkét éves koromban kellett rájönnöm, hogy ez ilyen is lehet...- suttogta meghatottan, mire Chelsea édesen felnevetett. Csak feküdtek egymás mellett az autó hátsó ülésén, a ruháikkal betakarózva, majd miután fázni kezdtek, felöltöztek és szavak nélkül ültek a saját gondolataikba mélyedve. Volt min gondolkodnia Wenfordnak is. Fel volt dúlva, boldogsággal keveredett hitetlenség kavargott benne. Hogy egy olyan csaj, mint Chelsea leáll vele és neki adja magát ?! Alig hitte el, hogy ez megesett.   
Mivel Rat elment, neki kellett haza vezetni a kocsit, kicsit aggódott is, nehogy lekapcsolják őket a rendőrök, de végül épségben hazakeveredtek. Amint beléptek Chelsea kis lakásába, máris kiéhezve vetették rá egymásra magukat és megismételték amit nem rég az autóban csináltak. Ismét csak csodálatos volt, vagy ha lehet még jobb mint a legelső. Már régen elmúlt éjfél is, de Wenford és Chelsea még mindig nem aludtak. Feküdtek a szétdúlt ágyon, Chelsea szobájában. A lány Wenford mellére hajtotta a fejét és álmodozva simogatta az ott lévő halványbarna szőrt. Nem beszéltek nagyon sokáig, csak hallgatták egymás szapora lélegzetvételét. De Wenford a kíváncsiság lázában égett, mindent meg akart tudni Chelsea-ról. A múltját, jelenét és a jövőjét. Nem akart bunkónak tűnni, de csak kínozta egy kérdés, amit igyekezett elfojtani magában, de végül kinyögte.  
\- Figyelj, Chelsea, ki az a srác, akinek a képe a falakon van ?


	35. Történetek a sötét éjszakában

Nagy sokára kapott csak választ.  
\- Ő a vőlegényem volt. Irwine Smith-nek hívták. Meghalt...  
\- Nagyon szeretted ? - kérdezte Wenford, de legszívesebben visszavonta volna ezt a nevetséges kérdést, hiszen a lakás minden szegletét a fiú képei díszítették.  
\- Most is szeretem ! - vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Chelsea és szomorúság bújkált az arcán.  
Wenfordot tovább kínozta a kíváncsiság, tudta hogy túl lő a célon, de ismét kérdezett.  
\- Ez olyan érthetetlen, mi történt vele ? Hogyan halt meg ?  
\- Muszáj ezt ? - nézett fel kétségbe esetten Chelsea és könnybe lábadtak a szemei. Látszott rajta, hogy mindjárt elsírja magát. Wenford válasz helyett megölelte.  
\- Természetesen nem ! Egy bunkó vagyok, ne mondj semmit, hagyjuk...- suttogta a lánynak, aki viszont finoman kibontakozott a karjai közül és megszólalt.  
\- Hát rendben, ha tudni akarod, autóbalesetben halt meg. A gerince tört el, szörnyet halt...  
\- Istenem ! - csóválta a fejét Wenford.  
Chelsea pedig folytatta.  
\- A főiskolán ismerkedtünk meg, igazi diák szerelem volt a miénk. Még suliba jártunk, mikor össze költöztünk. Itt, ebben a lakásban éltünk. Irw nagyon becsületes, tisztességes fiú volt, az iskola mellett dolgozott, hogy ne legyenek anyagi gondjaink. A főiskola elvégzése után eljegyeztük egymást és boldogan éltünk. Mindenünk megvolt. Éreztem, hogy igazán szeretett engem, ahogy én is őt. Úgy volt, hogy hamarosan össze házasodunk. Aztán elköltözünk egy jó hírű kertvárosi környékre, gyerekeket is terveztünk. De közbe jött az a bizonyos végzetes este...Irwine aznap vette meg az autóját. Egy fekete Audit a használt autó telepről. Évek óta egy kocsira spórolt és akkor végre teljesült az álma. Én is akkortájt kezdtem el az autó vezető tanfolyamot. Itthon ünnepeltük meg Irw új járgányát, iszogattunk, aztán rávett hogy próbáljuk ki a kocsit. Ittasan, vadul száguldoztunk a sötét utakon és nem vettük észre a szalag korlátot. Beleütköztünk, majd a kocsi vissza csapódott és az oldalára fordult...  
Chelsea megállt a mesélésben. A hangja elcsuklott. Wenford ismét magához ölelte, erősebben mint az előbb.   
\- Nem kell végig mondanod, ha nem akarod...- mondta, de Chelsea megrázta a fejét és szipogva megszólalt.  
\- Szóval a kórházban tértem magamhoz, ott tudtam meg, mi is történt velünk. Irw halála sokkolt, napokig csak sírtam, hiába jöttek a barátaim, a szüleim, nem akartam látni senkit, nem akartam beszélni egyikőjükkel sem. Aztán jött a rémálom további része, a téboly. Az egyik lábam teljesen szétroncsolódott a baleset következtében. Izmok, idegek, csontok...minden...Kétséges volt, tudok e egyáltalán járni. De az orvosok mindent megtettek. Négy és fél hónap kórházi kezelés, gyógytornák, terápiák után jöttem ki a kórházból. A járásom persze azóta sem a régi, de hálát adok az égnek, hogy ennyivel megúsztam. Lehetett volna rosszabb is...Úgy mint Irwnek...Azóta nem bírom rávenni magamat, hogy ismét a volán mögé üljek. Irw halála óta egyedül lakom itt és próbálom felejteni a múltat, feldolgozni ezeket a sebeket, még ha nagyon nehéz is. Tudom, hogy előbb utóbb túl kell lépnem a régi dolgokon, mert Irwine sem akarná, hogy magamba fordulva örökké őt gyászoljam...Hát ez van Wenford. Ez az én élettörténetem. Most már mindent tudsz azt hiszem...- sóhajtott fel Chelsea. Wenford megsimította a lány vállát, a szíve fájdalmasan ugrott össze ettől a szomorú történettől, de egyúttal felrémlett a saját maga borzalmas eddigi élete és úgy érezte, talán ha elmondja valakinek, könnyedebb lesz utána.  
\- Akarod, hogy én is meséljek ? - nézett a lányra, aki szaporán bólogatott.  
\- Persze, de csak ha tényleg szeretnél...  
\- Igen, azt hiszem...Bár hozzá teszem, elég durva lesz, sőt szerintem ez lesz a gusztustalanabb sztori amit valaha hallottál...  
\- Miért mondod ezt ? - könyökölt fel a párnán Chelsea.  
\- Mindjárt megtudod, így még nem mondtam el senkinek sem, mert egyáltalán nem vagyok rá büszke, sőt iszonyúan szégyellem...  
\- Te jó ég, megijesztesz...- pislogott Wenfordra rémülten Chelsea.  
\- Nem akarlak megijeszteni és arra kérlek ne ítélj el majd amiatt, amit mondok. Akármilyen szörnyű is, Istenre esküszöm, a színtiszta igazság lesz, amit hallani fogsz...- sóhajtott mélyet Wenford és szemeit a plafonra szegezve belekezdett a saját történetébe.


	36. Undorító múlt

Durva tartalom +18!

\- Monica Wenford...Az anyám...Kurva és narkós, nem volt éppen jó anya, tulajdonképpen sosem tekintettem rá anyaként, ő meg nem kezelt fiaként, mert ha egy percre is a fiának nézett volna, nem csinálta volna azokat a dolgokat...De kezdem az elején, hogy megértsd. Framlinghamben született és élt, az anyjával és az apjával, akinek folyamatos agresszivitása és alkoholizálása megnehezítette a család életét. Nagyanyám aztán már nem bírta ezt és öngyilkos lett, anyám csak tizenkét éves volt akkor. Nagyapám nevelte tovább anyámat, vagyis inkább csak verte. Anyám pedig a maga módján lázadt ez ellen. Csavargott és ivott. Tizennégy évesen kicsapták az iskolából, tizenöt évesen pedig teherbe esett egy környékbeli tizenkilenc éves sráctól. Megtartotta a gyereket és egy novemberi napon megszületett a nővérem Eileen...  
\- Van egy testvéred ? - csodálkozott el Chelsea.  
\- Van, de sosem láttam. Mivel anyám még maga is gyerek volt, a nagyapám meg egy alkoholista idióta, a ház amiben laktak, pedig nem volt alkalmas gyerek nevelésre, már a kórházból sem hozhatta haza. A srác jómódú szülei vették magukhoz a babát és vállalták a felnevelését. Anyámnak alá kellett írnia egy papírt, hogy örökre lemond minden szülői jogáról. Aztán a család szépen lelépett East Sussex-be...Elég szar, hogy nem ismerem a nővéremet, de lefogadom neki százszor jobb élet jutott a kőgazdag nagyszülei és az apja mellett...  
\- Sajnálom...- mondta Chelsea, Wenford megsimogatta a lány arcát, aztán folytatta.  
\- Anyám nem bírta az apja továbbra is durva viselkedését, ráadásul hiányzott neki a baba, legalábbis nekem így mesélte, ezért fogta magát és megpattant. Meg sem állt Londonig. Itt prostituáltként tengette napjait és találkozott egy akkor harmincnyolc éves Norman nevű pasassal. Egy ideig elég jól megvoltak, a fickó teherbe is ejtette anyámat. De aztán valamin össze balhéztak és ez a Norman nevű alak nyolc hónapos terhesen kirakta anyámat az utcára. Anyám nem tudott hova menni, nem volt pénze sem, így hát kénytelen volt haza térni a gyűlölt családi házba, az apjához Framlinghambe. Itt pedig minden olyan volt, mint mikor meglépett. Aztán megszülettem én, október harmadikán, nem sokkal anyám tizenhetedik születésnapja után. Anyám még mindig szerette az exét, ezért róla nevezett el engem is. Összesen ennyi maradt rám apámról, a keresztnevem...Sosem találkoztunk, de talán jobb is így, biztos ő is csak egy örök vesztes. Persze ismerve anyám múltját, a gyámügyisek engem is rögtön elvettek tőle és életem első tizennyolc hónapját a gyermek otthonban töltöttem. Majd váratlanul megjelent anyám és éppen akkor jobb periódusában volt az életének, már nem lakott nagyapámnál, volt egy állása és pasija is, így hát megkapta a felügyeleti jogot felettem. Gyanítom, csak az utánam járó pótlékok miatt vett magához, de innentől kezdődött el a rémálom. Folyton költöztünk, egyenes arányban azzal, ahogy anyám váltogatta a szeretőit. Laktunk Huntingfieldben, Edingburghban, Bristolban, Manchesterben, Harlech-ben és Readingben. Legalábbis én ennyire emlékszem. Meg arra, hogy sosem volt biztos, stabil hátterem, anyám nem figyelt rám, nem tanult velem leckét, nem játszottunk együtt, nagy ívben köpött arra, mikor mi a jó nekem. Körülbelül tizenhárom éves voltam, mikor inni kezdtem és a ragasztó szipuzásra is egész fiatalon szoktam rá. Kellett, mert egy idő után az alkohol már nem nagyon tudott feldobni és folyton nagy lelki megrázkódtatásokon mentem keresztül. Talán tizennégy éves múltam, mikor anyám megkínált Váliummal, morfiummal és hasonló dolgokkal, amiket egy kórházban dolgozó pasijától szerzett. Bejött a dolog és hamar rá is kaptam. Aztán jött a heroin és többé semmi sem érdekelt. Nem volt élet célom, csak úgy voltam, az iskolát rég ott hagytam, munkát nem tudtam szerezni és nem láttam értelmét józannak maradni. Anyám egy kivénhedt kurva volt, ezzel kereste meg a kábszerre valót, és egy este az ágyába hívott...  
Wenford tekintete elsötétült, szinte látta maga előtt a jelenetet. A gyomra émelyegni kezdett. Chelsea-ra is döbbenetesen hatott amit hallott.  
\- Ugye nem...- dadogta sápadtan és megszorította Wenford kezét.  
\- Teljesen be volt állva és kéjesen visítozott. Még most is hallom, ahogy megkérdezi: kellek neked Norman ? Én akkor nemet mondtam. Ezek után újabb őrült és kábult éjszakák jöttek, anyám jól tudta, mivel lehet engem sakkban tartani. Szexért adta a heroint, meg ami kellett és én hamarosan elfoglaltam a kuncsaftok után az ágyát...Undorodtam magamtól, anyámtól, de kellett a szer, amiért bármit megtettem volna. És mikor dugtam, már amikor össze jött, sosem voltam észnél, akkor heroin volt a vérem. Igen, az anyám kihasznált szexuálisan, de akkor én nem így fogtam fel ! Eleinte semmit nem jelentett az egész, megszokásból csináltam és a kábítószerért. Aztán kipróbáltam másokkal is a szexet és már éreztem a nemi vágyat és hogy ez talán nem is olyan, mint mikor anyámmal vagyunk a lepukkant, koszos bérlakásunkban, mert az maga a földi pokol, az kényszer, az harc magammal, hogy droghoz jussak. Közben elszállt velem a valóság és egyre több heroin kellett, hogy egyáltalán létezni tudjak. Nem ismertem a mértéket és meg is lett az eredménye, túladagolás. Félholtan szedtek össze az aluljáróban. Öt hónapot húztam le egy rohadt kórházban, elvonó kúrán, ami egy kínszenvedés volt. Nem tudom leírni azt a fájdalmat, amit akkor éreztem az elvonási tünetektől, de máig a csontomig hatol, ha csak rá gondolok. És emlékszem, hogyan fetrengtem izzadtan a padlón, fuldokoltam a saját nyálamban és ordítottam zokogva, hogy öljön már meg valaki, mert ezt nem fogom kibírni...Iszonyú volt. Azt hittem belehalok. De megmaradtam és tiszta lettem mikor kijöttem onnan. Alig tizenhat évesen...Anyám egyszer sem látogatott meg, míg én kórházban voltam, felszedett egy pénzes vén fószert és azzal kavart. Úgy döntöttem, nem maradok vele tovább, mert ha így teszek, a biztos halál vár. Anyám nem lepődött meg, mikor bejelentettem neki, hogy lelépek. A kezembe nyomott egy adag Váliumot és röhögve ennyit mondott: hát menjél fiam ! És csak néztem rá, kezemben a cuccal, amit kidobhattam volna, de nem tettem. Zsebre vágtam, majd minden cél nélkül neki indultam a nagyvilágnak és azóta nem láttam az anyámat. Idővel a narkó és az ital újra az életem része lett és ültem börtönben is, voltam ismételt drogelvonón és felszedtem mindenféle kurvákat. Tulajdonképpen az egész életemet elbasztam. És szép lassan rájöttem, hogy magányos vagyok, talán nincsenek is igazi barátaim, mert amíg kábítóztam, az anyag, meg a pia volt a legjobb barátom és nem kellett semmi más. És ezek megölik a szeretetet...  
\- Ez borzasztó, tényleg az, nem találok szavakat...- csóválta a fejét könnyek között Chelsea, majd váratlanul átölelte Wenfordot.  
\- Olyan rohadtul szégyellem magam...- mondta halkan Wenford és a sírás őt is megkörnyékezte, de ugyanakkor felszabadító volt elárulni ezt a nehéz titkát, ami éveket át kínozta.  
Chelsea nagy szemekkel nézett rá, majd szelíden megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Te ? De te erről nem tehetsz, fiatal voltál és függő. Az anyádnak kellene magát szégyellnie...  
\- Azok az idők voltak a legmélyebb pontok az életemben. És bár gyakran iszok, füvezek és veszek be ezt-azt, most még nem vagyok heroinista, most még le tudok állni, ha akarok...- bólintott Wenford.   
Chelsea bíztatóan elmosolyodott.  
\- Ne félj ! Mostantól minden más lesz...- és ujjait végig húzta Wenford alkarján.  
Wenfordot kirázta a hideg a lány finom érintésétől, de a kétség még mindig ott bújkált benne, tényleg tudná szeretni őt Chelsea ? Ez olyan abszurd...  
\- Ugye nem szánalomból csinálod az egészet ? Mert megérteném, ha ezután a gyomor forgató történet után meggondolnád magad...  
Chelsea a fiú szájára tette a tenyerét.  
\- Ilyet kérlek ne mondj többet ! Én hiszek benned. Minden új nap egy új alkalom a megváltozásra. És te egy jó ember vagy Norman Wenford...  
\- Köszönöm Chelsea...És azt is, hogy meghallgattál...  
Wenford igazán elérzékenyült, még soha senki nem mondta neki és ő sem gondolta magáról ezt. Mindig is egy szemét, lepattant drogosnak képzelte magát, egy ócska, semmit nem érő fickónak, aki menthetetlenül halad a végzetébe és akire nem ragyog a boldogság szikrája sem. De a kurva életbe, mi van, ha egyszer nem ezt gondolja magáról ?   
Mi van, ha most elhiszi Chelsea szavait ?   
És mi van, ha megpróbál utat törni a jobb élet felé ?


	37. Ígéretemnek megfelelően

Wenford reggel zaklatottan riadt fel és szemei rögtön az éjjeliszekrényen kattogó ébresztő órára pillantottak. Fellélegzett, hogy még csak hajnal van, nem fog elkésni a munkahelyéről. Visszadőlt az ágyra és a mellette békésen szuszogó Chelsea-ra nézett. Mosoly szaladt az arcára tőle. Milyen gyönyörű ! Órákig el tudta volna még bámulni, de inkább óvatosan kikászálódott az ágyból és a konyha felé vette az irányt. Kicsit émelygett és szomjas volt, de tudta ez még nem az...Ez még nem az elvonási tünetek egyik jellegzetessége. A szervezete még nem észlelte az alkohol hiányát, talán még ma megúszhatja a rosszulléteket. Talán...Egy ilyen szenvedélyes éjszaka után úgy kellene magát éreznie, mint akinek semmi gondja nincs a világon. Csakhogy akinek problémái vannak az alkohollal, annak a boldogság sem könnyű, főleg hogy megígérte ezentúl nem iszik és nem nyúl semmilyen tudatmódosítóhoz. Wenford üresnek érezte magát, borzalmasan üresnek. Mikor berúgott, másnap mindig ilyen érzések vonták hatalmuk alá, most hogy egy kortyot sem ivott hosszú órák óta, ugyanez a helyzet. Ebből már nincs is menekülés ? Vajon hány nap fog eltelni, hogy majdnem mindenre képtelen lesz az ital hiánya miatt ? Átgondolta mit vállalt tegnap éjjel ?  
Megállt a konyha közepén. Csupasz talpa fázott a hideg padlón és a fejébe bele-bele hasított a fájdalom. Ivott egy pohár vizet, aztán gondolkodni kezdett. Normális élet, ahogy megígérte. És mivel jár a normális élet ? Hálával meg köszönettel. És ő is ezt érezte, hogy tartozik Chelsea-nak, aki meg akarja menteni. Wenford nem volt egy udvarlós típus, talán mert egész életében csak egyéjszakás kalandjai voltak, ahhoz meg nem kellettek a szép szavak, virágok. De most úgy gondolta, kipróbálja ezt is. Milyen szép lenne gyengéd csókokkal ébresztgetni a lányt, de sajnálta volna felkelteni, ezért elhatározta hogy mire felkel, össze dob neki egy reggelit. Hogy fog majd csodálkozni, mikor kilép a konyhába és Wenfordot már nem találja ott, de egy tálca reggelit igen. Akkor majd biztos azt gondolja igen, megérte bízni a fickóban, mert képes, mert akar megváltozni...  
Wenford nem húzta az időt, a hűtőhöz lépett és kinyitotta. Nem látott túl sok mindent benne, de egy könnyű reggelihez talán elegendő volt. Kipakolt egy tálca tojást a konyha asztalra, miközben a gázon talált kannában vizet rakott fel teának és egy serpenyőben olajat melegített a rántottának. A kenyérpirítót is beüzemelte és cigarettára gyújtva elégedetten szemlélte, hogy alakulnak a dolgok. Annyira elrévedt a semmibe bámulással, hogy nem vette észre, hogy füstöl az olaj, valamint a teás kanna is idegtépően sípol. Összerezzent és kiejtette a cigit a kezéből, ami az asztal alá gurult.  
\- A picsába. - suttogta dühösen és a füstölő cigaretta után mászott. Mikor fel akart állni sikeresen beverte a fejét az asztalba, de úgy hogy az asztal szélére helyezett tojások egyenként potyogtak le. Közben füstölögni kezdett a kenyérpirító is. Wenford tehát kezdett káoszba kerülni. Feltápászkodott, hogy elzárja a kanna és a serpenyő alatt a gázt, de megcsúszott az összetört tojásokon és hanyatt vágódott.  
\- Kurva életbe ! - szitkozódott a derekát fájlalva.  
\- Mi folyik itt Wenford ? - hallotta ekkor Chelsea hangját és rövidesen a konyha ajtóban megjelent a lány, meztelen testét a takaró fedte, kócos volt és gyűrött, de így is gyönyörű. Wenford meg ott ült nyakig tojásosan, miközben az egész konyhát lassan elborította a füst.  
\- Én csak reggelit akartam készíteni neked...- mentegetőzött Wenford és rohadtul elszégyellte magát, hogy ennyit sem bír megcsinálni. Chelsea értetlenül meredt a csatatérre ami elé tárult, majd ahelyett hogy kiakadt volna, szelíden mosolyogva csak ennyit mondott.  
\- Jaj Wenford...- és gyorsan elzárta a gázt, kivette az odaégett kenyereket a pirítóból, majd ablakot nyitott. És meg volt oldva majdnem minden.  
Az a reggel volt Wenford új életének első napja és ettől a naptól kezdve józan életet kezdett élni. De nem volt egyszerű, nagyon nagy ára volt. Sokat szenvedett az elején a rosszul létektől, amik a hirtelen és azonnali alkohol megvonás miatt voltak. Napról napra, sőt percről percre várta, mikor lesz jobb és néha úgy tűnt ez soha sem jön el. A munkahelyén a fiúk vegyes érzelmekkel fogadták a hírt, hogy barátnője lett, aki miatt meg akar változni. Nem nagyon hittek neki, sőt fogadásokat kötöttek, mikor adja már fel. De mikor látták, hogy a napok telnek és Wenford még mindig tiszta, inkább ráhagyták. A szenvedés azonban nehezen akart elmúlni. Wenford gyakran a munkahelyén sem tudott úgy teljesíteni ahogy kell, sőt néha be sem tudott menni. Éjszakákon át fetrengett izzadtan az ágyában, az egész teste görcsben volt és légszomj gyötörte. Kívánta az alkoholt, de tudta nem ihat, ígéretet tett és ha iszik egy kortyot, hogy jobban legyen, azt újabb és újabb korty követné, ami egyenesen vezetne a Chelsea-val való kapcsolata végének. A srácokkal sem töltött már olyan sok időt mint eddig, de Frankie-vel valahogy egész jó viszonyba került, ha jobb passzban volt szinte egész napot megállás nélkül végigdolgozta, és ez Frankie-nél jópont volt. Keservesen lassan, de eljött a hónap vége és Wenford a kezében tartotta a fizetését. Amiből semmit sem költött italra, hanem beszerzett tök olcsón egy használt fekete-fehér hordozható kis tv-t, ami Tommy egyik haverjáé volt, de Chelsea akkor csodálkozott el igazán, mikor egyik délután Wenford szatyrokkal megrakodva érkezett haza.  
\- Óriási leárazások voltak a boltban, vettem egy csomó konzervet, meg teát, meg édességet...- pakolta ki Wenford büszkén a holmikat az asztalra, Chelsea boldogan ugrott a nyakába és össze-vissza csókolgatta.  
\- Ez már haladás ! - kiáltotta.  
Wenford csak nézte a lány szemét.  
\- Nagyon szeretlek...- válaszolta végül.  
Szeretlek...ezen a szón sokat gondolkodott Wenford. Senkinek nem mondta ki még ezt úgy, hogy igazi érzelmei lettek volna a szavak mögött. De ez most más volt. Egy éjjel úgy hozta a sors, hogy Rat és Fun boy felszívódtak valamerre, Tommy pedig megjelent a bárban záráskor, beszélgettek egy jót Wenforddal, majd haza indultak, de végül kikötöttek a parkban. Wenford nem is bánta, Chelsea éjszakai műszakban dolgozott, úgyis csak az üres lakás várta volna, így hát leült Tommy mellé és csak szívták a cigiket megállás nélkül.  
\- Te, szerinted mi a szerelem ? - kérdezte hirtelen Wenford.  
Tommy zavarba jött.  
\- Hát...izé...szóval...Ha szeretsz valakit az olyan...- dadogott, de itt nem jutott eszébe semmi.  
\- Tudod, ha vele vagyok egyszerűen nem bírok magammal. Ha csak látom őt, máris beleizzadok és remeg mindenem. Olyan mint a legdurvább heroin, de mégsem halálos...Miatta változtam meg és miatta küzdök még mindig az átkozott elvonástól, ami néha megőrjít. De csinálom...Miatta...Érted ? Ez lenne a szerelem ? - elmélkedett fennhangon Wenford.  
\- Igen Wenford, lehetséges hogy ez a szerelem. Ehhez hasonlót éreztem és érzek most is Anie iránt. Csak most van egy kis zűr...Összevesztünk és szakítottunk a múlt héten...- vallotta be Tommy.  
\- De hát mi történt ? - csodálkozott el Wenford.  
\- Én voltam a tetű. Pár haverral biliárdoztunk és piával szétcsaptam magam, aztán lefeküdtem egy hülye kurvával, azt hittem hogy Anie a szüleit megy meglátogatni Slough-ba, de közben meggondolta magát és úgy döntött, váratlanul beállít...Gondolhatod...Pont ránk nyitott...Azóta nem is beszél velem...Szégyellem magam hogy ennyire seggfej voltam, de józanul sosem tennék ilyet vele. Nem bántanám, mert szeretem...- mesélte Tommy és szomorúság bújkált az arcán az elmeséltektől.  
\- Ki kell vele békülnöd ! - szólt közbe Wenford. Tommy helyeslően mosolygott és a szeme fehérje szinte világított a lámpák fényében.  
\- Tudom és azt is, hogy mit csinálok. Szerzek neki egy kisállatot, mondjuk egy kismacskát, Anie oda van a macskákért ! - tervezgetett Tommy.  
\- Helyes, tedd azt. - bíztatta Wenford.  
A közelben lévő templom harangja éjfélt ütött.  
\- Lassan hazamegyek, holnap ismét munka, fáradt vagyok. Te is menj szépen haza Tommy, aztán holnap újra találkozunk. - állt fel a padról Wenford.  
\- Úgy örülök, hogy megértesz és azt is hogy új életet kezdtél, csak így tovább Wenford. - szólt utána Tommy.  
\- Igyekszem. - biccentett Wenford és jó érzés töltötte meg, hogy Tommy mellett áll.  
Tett pár lépést, mikor Tommy megint megszólalt.  
\- És ugye már nem is utálod annyira a skótokat ? - vigyorgott.  
\- Mióta ismerlek téged, azon vagyok hogy megszeressem őket...- felelte Wenford, majd eldobta a cigi csikket és rögtön újabb szálra gyújtott.


	38. Ha elvész a kontroll...

Másnap reggel Frankie ünnepélyesen közölte a fiúkkal a hírt.

\- Steelsenék megvették a bárt. Jövő év elejétől az ő vezetésük alá kerül az egész kóceráj. 

Wenford, Tommy, Rat és Fun boy vegyes érzelmekkel fogadták Frankie bejelentését. Rat szóhoz sem jutott, Tommy is csak szótlanul csóválta a fejét, Fun boy idiótán visongott és Wenford is eleinte csak bámult ostobán Frankie-ra.

\- Ez komoly ? Tényleg megvették ? - kérdezte és szavaiban az irigység keveredett az áhítattal és a hitetlenséggel.

\- Igen. Frankie Azzurro, ez a kis szürke hétköznapi alak eladta a bárját a nagy Steelsenéknek ! Ez az hapsikáim, elértem amit mindig is akartam ! - örömködött Frankie.

\- Mit is akartál ? - kérdezte Rat.

\- Meggazdagodni ? - találgatott Tommy.

\- Ez jelent nekem mindent srácok ! Este ünneplünk ! De persze nem ebben az ótvar kuplerájban ! Van egy klassz kocsma a belvárosban, remélem mind velem tartotok. Minden kört én fizetek ! - jelentette ki Frankie. A dolog ellen senkinek sem volt kifogása. Wenford sem tiltakozott, főleg az ellen, hogy Frankie állja mindenki fogyasztását, ő már le volt égve, pedig egy fontot nem költött piára vagy más ártalmas dologra. A bár aznap hamarabb zárt és este 9 körül mentek az említett szórakozó helyre az elegáns belváros szívébe. A hely, tényleg baromi jól nézett ki, lennt volt a hatalmas bárpult, zenegép, tánctér, fennt a galérián pedig az asztalok. Ide ültek a fiúk. Frankie kezdésképp mindenkinek rendelt egy korsó sört, Wenfordnak még ellenkezni sem volt ideje, az ital máris előtte habzott. 

\- Nahát micsoda úriember, mindig így kéne Frankie. - bólogatott Tommy.

\- Ez kurvajó ! - ismerte el Rat is.

\- Fiúk, most véget ért egy szakasz az életemben, mától új életet kezdek, semmi feszkó, csak a pia, csak a nők. Innentől lesz a jó. - mondta Frankie. Wenford szánakozva nézett rá. Új élet mi ? Aztán majd te is annyit szenvedsz, ha le akarsz szokni...Frankie észre vette, hogy csak ül a söre felett.

\- Na mi az, te nem iszol ? kérdezte. Wenford előbb ránézett, majd a korsó sörre.

\- Leszoktam az ivásról. Jó pár napja színjózan vagyok. - mondta komolyan.

\- Egy korsó sör azért csak nem árt meg, ne legyél ünneprontó. - morgolódott Rat. Wenford félre tolta a korsót.

\- Kösz most tényleg kihagyom...

Frankie felháborodott.

\- Jaj nehogy a csajod megtudja ! Áh, nyápic alak vagy te, kibaszott nyápic ! Na de te tudod, ide azzal a sörrel ! - ezzel maga elé kapta a sört és szinte egy szuszra megitta. Mindenki döbbenten bámult rá.

\- Ez az ! Éljen az új élet ! - üvöltötte aztán Fun boy.

Azon az estén Frankie tényleg megitta a magáét. A sörök után márkás röviditalok következtek, majd ismét sör, aztán megint tömény pia. Éjfél körül Frankie már rendesen be volt állva. Ordítozott és kivetkőzött magából. A többiek hol röhögve, hol csodálkozva nézték, mert ennyire lerészegedve még nem is látták.

\- Hé, hol vannak a piáim ? Miért van itt ez a sok üres pohár ? - csattant fel a rengeteg üresen álló pohár láttán.

\- Azért üresek, mert mindent kiittál belőlük cseszd meg. - forgatta a szemeit Fun boy.

\- De minek vannak itt ? Kinek kellenek üres poharak ? Le velük ! - kapott fel egy korsót Frankie, aztán a keze megállt a levegőben és a fiúkhoz fordult.

\- Öhhm...sose igyátok le magatokat részegre ! A múlt héten az egyik vendég ott esett össze a kocsmám padlóján. Alkohol mérgezés vagy mi, aztán észhez tért és sugárban lehányta a falat. Nekem kellett haza cipelnem, mert ha nem teszem még most is a saját hányásában fetrengene. Jól bebaszott a részeges disznója..

\- De te is...- jegyezte meg halkan Tommy.

\- Hogy mondtad Tommy ? - pislantott rá Frankie, majd mivel senki nem szólt egy szót sem, folytatta a szánalmas monológját.

\- Azt mondjátok hogy be vagyok rúgva ?! Lófaszt ! Én teljesen észnél vagyok, csak kicsit sok itt a felesleges pohár. Na le ezzel a nyamvadt korsóval. - és Frankie áthajította az üvegpoharat az emeleti fakorláton. Pont a táncolók közé.


	39. Szilánkok

\- Na, így kell ezt, máris egy pohárral kevesebb...- vigyorgott Frankie elégedetten a többiekre. Sikítás hallatszott lentről, üvegcsörömpölések és vérfagyasztó, állati ordítások. Wenford rögtön sejtette, hogy baj van. A korláthoz lépett. A földszinten ekkor már kisebb tömeg sereglett össze és mind felfele nézegettek az emeleti asztalok felé. Egy tizenhét év körüli lány feküdt a padlón, a fejét, arcát véresre vagdosta az üveg, de eszméleténél volt. Wenford megszédült és lesápadt a látottaktól. Ha részeg lett volna, persze jót röhög az egészen, de most, hogy józanul gondolkodott, rájött mi is történt az elmúlt néhány másodpercben és mit tett Frankie. Dühösen nézett rá és éppen oda akart menni hozzá, de Tommy lefogta a karját.  
\- Ugye nem akarsz hülyeséget csinálni ? - kérdezte.  
\- Mi van ? - kérdezett vissza Wenford.  
\- Senki nem látta, hogy ő dobta le azt a poharat, ne akard bajba keverni őt...  
\- Te hülye vagy...Szakadj le rólam...- dühöngött Wenford.  
\- Ha Frankie részeg, nem tudja mit tesz és olyasmiket is művel, ami nem jellemző rá. Egyszer majdnem halántékon kapott egy faszit egy üres sörösüveggel, én csavartam ki a kezéből az üveget...Ő ilyenkor nem normális...  
Wenford kicsit lecsillapodott, de a lenti kiabálások és kétségbe esett hangok felkavarták. Időközben Frankie már lent termett a föld szinten, ahol a lány feküdt és várta a mentők, valamint a rendőrség megérkezését.  
Frankie szeme szigorúan villogott, ahogy végig nézett a rémült tömegen, akik mind azt találgatták, ki is dobhatta le a poharat. Fent nem volt túl nagy a tömeg, de éppen elegen voltak ahhoz, hogy ne lehessen egyértelműen azonosítani. Sokan viszont azt állították, a pohár a korlátra volt állítva és csak véletlenül esett le. Mindenesetre, Frankie úgy járt-kelt az emberek között, mint egy önjelölt igazság osztó. De bizonytalan járása tudatta mindenkivel, hogy már nem egészen józan. Sustorgás követte az útját.  
\- Csend legyen ! Fogja be mindenki ! - ordította az embereknek ingerülten.  
\- Ki dobta a lányra az üveget ? - kérdezte fennhangon. Csend lett persze, hiszen a tettes nem a tömegben volt.  
\- Lehet, hogy baleset volt...- szóltak páran hátulról.  
\- Na persze. Addig nem megyünk el innen, amíg ki nem derül, hogy ki tette ezt ezzel a szerencsétlennel ! - kiabálta Frankie és a vérző fejű, nyöszörgő fiatal lányra nézett. Magában meg jót mosolygott és élvezte, hogy senki sem gyanít róla semmit és mindenki mint megmentőre néz fel rá.   
Wenford azonban nem bírta ez tovább. Az igazság érzete, ami főleg józan állapotában nagy volt, nem hagyhatta tovább ezt a kétszínű szemétkedést. Már nem látott a dühtől, az idegesség szinte megbénította. Lerontott az emeletről és nekiugrott Frankie-nak.  
\- Te voltál az, te bunkó, te szemét fasz ! Mit játszod meg magad ! - ordította és egy másodpercre találkozott a tekintetük. Frankie öntelt és alkoholtól elködösült tekintete és Wenford józan, rémült szemei.  
Frankie megdöbbent barátja kifakadásán, de aztán ellökte magától Wenfordot és teli torokból nevetni kezdett.  
\- Én voltam ? Ez egy aljas rágalom ! Látta valaki, hogy én voltam ? Na, látta ? - és végig pillantott a csodálkozó embereken. Senki nem szólt semmit, mert talán senki nem tudott mit hozzá fűzni az egészhez.  
\- Látod, senki nem látott semmit sem. Biztos baleset volt, egy ostoba, érthetetlen baleset ! Felfogad ?! Baleset ! - tagolta a szót Frankie. Wenford pedig undorodva emelte le róla a kezeit. Abban a percben egy szánalmas féregnek tartotta Frankie-t.  
Frankie a földön fekvő, zokogó lányra nézett.  
\- Én...sajnálom...Remélem hamar felépülsz...- motyogta, majd részeg ábrázatával vissza tántorgott az emeletre.  
A sajnálata persze csak addig tartott amíg el nem hagyták a kocsmát. A környék éjszakai csendjét Frankie üvöltözése verte fel.  
\- Figyeltétek, milyen nagy voltam ! Nem számít semmi sem ! Gazdag leszek és mindent megtehetek !  
Rat, Tommy és Fun boy egy emberként kiabáltak rá.  
\- Pofa be !  
Wenford is hányni tudott volna tőle, mocskosnak érezte magát, hogy a társaságában kell lennie és alig várta, hogy haza érjen.  
Az az este furcsa érzéseket ébresztett Wenfordban. Belegondolt, mi lett volna, ha a lány meghal, és bebizonyosodik, hogy Frankie dobta ki azt a poharat az emeletről ? Ki mosta volna ki a szarból ? Így is csoda volt, hogy nem indult eljárás az ügyben, de a lány nem tett feljelentést. Állítólag azért, mert a szervezetében nem kevés mennyiségű party drog volt és mindenki betudta annyival, hogy rosszkor volt rossz helyen.  
Szóval az az éjszaka jelentősen változtatott Wenford élet szemléletén. Átsuhant az agyán, milyen lehetett a lánynak, vagy milyen lehet a halál közelében lenni. És megborzongott tőle. Ő élni akart. Most már nagyon is.  
Aztán következett a nagy sokk, az igazi halál. Wenford álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen borzalmas, nyers, valóságos és pont azt támadja meg, akiről feltételezni sem merte volna.


	40. Macska, avagy kétkedő remény

Sőt, Tommy úgy nézett ki, mint aki örökké fog élni. Túléli Ratot, aki egyszer narkó túladagolásban hal meg valahol egy külvárosi szeméttelepen. Túléli Fun boy-t, akit a hülyeségei miatt egyszer szétlő valamelyik haragosa a sokból. Túléli Frankie-t, aki az új életbe pusztul bele. És mindenekelőtt túléli Wenfordot, aki talán a vonat alatt végzi, vagy kitudja...  
Tommy fura figura volt. De többnyire józan, ritkán nyúlt narkóhoz, csak elvétve ivott alkoholt és valamikor a közeljövőben becsületes életet akart élni. Anie-val. Igen, a vékonyka, szemtelenül fiatal és mindig kócos Anie volt az élete, a mindene. De egy emlékezetes ballépése óta szóba sem állt Tommy-val. Tommy viszont nem adta fel, sejtette hogy engesztelje ki a mérges lányt. Egyik délelőtt váratlanul megjelent a kocsmában egy kismacskával. Akkoriban Frankie totál begolyózott, kibírhatatlan hangulat ingadozásai voltak. Hol a sárga földig lerészegedett és csak beszélte a hülyeségét, hol totál józan és tárgyilagos volt. Néha meg abnormális és irreális dolgokat képzelt be magának. Valaki be etette, hogy Steelsenék meggondolhatják magukat és elállhatnak a vételtől, ha a dolgozók nem megfelelően vannak felöltözve, így volt pár nap, mikor Wenfordnak öltönyben kiöltözve kellett lébecolni a kocsma közepén. Frankie szerzett neki egy ősrégi, kicsit kopottas őz színű öltönyt és ezt kellett viselnie. Először nagyon utálta, de aztán rájött, hogy ha így ki van cicomázva, okkal kerülheti a munkát. Sajnos erre Frankie is elég korán rájött, így Wenfordnak mindig hoznia kellett munka ruhát a mosogatáshoz, takarításhoz, ezzel pedig az ügy el is volt intézve.  
Tehát Tommy jött és hozta a macskáját. Vézna kis jószág volt, tele bolhákkal, pedig Tommy többször is megfürdette, de hiába. Mindazonáltal a macska a srácok kedvencévé vált. Rat teljesen el volt bűvölve tőle, képzeletbeli, felhőtlen gyerekkorát hozta el és a többiek szemében is furcsa fény csillogott az állat láttán. Megérintette a szívüket, hogy a külváros kellős közepén, a szemét hegyeken ide és túl, a lepusztultságban, van valami eleven és gyönyörű. Viszont Frankie nem ájult el az ötlettől, hogy a reggelire hozott hamburgerét meg kellett osztani a kis bolhás fekete-fehér macskával. 

\- És komolyan oda akarod adni ezt a macskát a nődnek ? - kérdezte Rat.

\- A legkomolyabban. - vágta rá Tommy.

\- Az fasza lesz ! Ha meglátja, egyből szétrakja neked a lábait és mehet a...

\- Pofa be Fun boy ! - komolyodott el Tommy. Nem bírta ha a lányt bántják, még ha viccből is. Percekig sértődötten és mérgesen ült a macskát simogatva. Wenford a mosogató felől figyelte.

\- És akkor mire vársz ? Hogy elfelejtsen végleg és felszedjen egy másik alakot ? - kérdezte, mire Tommy felkapta a fejét.

\- Nem, dehogyis ! Én nem akarok ilyet, vissza szeretném kapni őt. 

\- Akkor ne húzd az időt. - jegyezte meg Wenford.

\- Igazad van, oda is adom neki. Most rögtön ! - határozott Tommy.

\- Azt én is megnézném. - vihogott Fun boy.

\- Meg én is. - csatlakozott Rat.

\- Egyedül megyek. Még az kéne, hogy elbasszátok nekem a dolgokat. - kapta fel a macskát Tommy és a kijárat felé igyekezett. 

\- Hé Tommy ! Aztán nehogy elcseszd ! Ez a nő egyszer már a tiéd volt ! - ordította röhöve Frankie.

\- Tommy sok szerencsét. - kívánt neki minden jót mosolyogva Wenford. 

Tommy vissza nézett az ajtóból. Ő is mosolygott és a szőke tincseit fújta a kint feltámadt szél.

\- Minden rendben lesz. Tudom. Érzem. Estére jövök. - ígérte és eltűnt. Akkor látták őt utoljára élve a srácok. A napok egymás után teltek, unalmasan, Wenford élte őket és fel sem tűnt neki, hogy már vagy öt napja nem látta Tommyt. A többiek sem nagyon hiányolták. Mindannyiukat betemette a hétköznapok sivársága és nyilván mind azt hitték, Tommy újra össze jött Anie-val és élik a szerelmesek vággyal túlfűtött napjait.

Egy este épp zártak, mikor megjelent a lány.

\- Már zárva vagyok ! - kiáltotta Frankie mérgesen, mikor az árnyékot megpillantotta az ajtó üvegén keresztül, de Anie benyitott.

\- Mondtam, hogy bezártam, baszd meg ! - morgolódott Frankie, de Anie láttán megenyhült.

\- Te vagy az Anie ? Rég láttalak. De Tommyt is. Hogy van a faszikám manapság ? - érdeklődött kedélyesen.

\- Én is őt keresem. - bökte ki zavartan Anie. Wenford aki épp az asztalokat törölte, felkapta a fejét. A raktár előtt vihorászó Rat és Fun boy is.

\- Hogy hogy ? - kérdezte Frankie csodálkozva.

\- Vagy öt napja felkeresett engem egy kismacskával. Békülni akart, újrakezdeni mindent és jóvá tenni a hibáit, de végig sem hallgattam. Látni sem akartam Tommyt, annyira haragudtam, mert megcsalt. Nem békültünk akkor ki. Elzavartam és ő el is ment. Azóta nem tudok róla semmit. Most már bánom, hogy így tettem. Úgy sajnálom...- sírta el magát Anie.

Döbbent csend volt válasz a kirohanására.

\- Én sem láttam mostanában Tommyt. Nem szokása csak úgy napokra, hetekre eltűnni. - csóválta a fejét Frankie.

\- Itt valami baj lehet ! - dadogta Rat.

Anie hangosan felsírt. Wenford pedig felkapta az egyik székre dobott kord dzsekijét.

\- Hol lakik Tommy ? - kérdezte.


	41. A lélek szárnyal, zuhan, elfárad, semmibe vész...

\- Csak nem képzeled, hogy egyedül mész ? Mi is megyünk faszikám ! - jelentette ki komoly képpel Fun boy és már indultak is.Tommy egy ócska, közös udvarban lévő, minimális komforttal rendelkező sorházban élt. Még Frankie szerezte neki az ismeretségük elején. A kaput zárva találták, így kopogtattak. A tulajdonos, egy mogorva vénember, csak nehezen engedte be őket. Sötét és lehangoló kis udvar tárult eléjük, mindenhol tócsák és tele szemetes zacskók. Tommy az egymásra tornyosult házaknak a legvégén lakott. A kopott ajtón fatábla függött, rajta fehér betűkkel odamázolva :Tommy.  
Frankie kopogott, de senki sem nyitott ajtót, pedig valami halvány fény szűrődött ki a piszkos ablakok mögül. Pár eredménytelen kopogás után, Frankie elvesztette a türelmét és kétszer-háromszor belerúgott az ajtóba, ami nagy nehezen engedett. Mindannyian betódultak az előszobába. Csend volt. Nyomasztóan nagy csend.

\- Hé Tommy ! Ember, merre vagy ? - ordította el magát Fun boy, de nem jött felelet.

\- Lehet, hogy nincs is itthon, mi meg szétvertük az ajtóját. - jegyezte meg Rat.

\- Lehet, de azért nézzünk szét. - ajánlotta Wenford és megindult a nikotintól sárgára színeződött szoba ajtó felé. Anie szipogva követte.

Az üvegen át szürkés-fehér fényt láttak, talán a tv fényeit. Wenford keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor Frankie megszólalt.

\- Várjatok ! Azért kopogjunk előtte ! - szólt nagy komolyan.

\- Az agyamra mész a kopogásoddal, mi vagy te, harkály ?! Ha Tommy itt lenne, már meghallotta volna, hogy berúgjuk az ajtóját. - legyintett Fun boy, de Frankie úgy csinált, mint aki meg sem hallotta barátja locsogását. Kopogott egyet, de semmi reakció nem volt. Anie nem bírta tovább.

\- Az Istenért, mit szórakozunk itt ? Ez nem játék ! Nyissunk már be ! Félek ! - sírt fel kétségbe esetten. Wenford ránézett, majd Frankie-ra, és intett neki hogy nyissa ki az ajtót. Frankie engedelmeskedett, az ajtó recsegve-ropogva nyílt. Tompa puffanást hallottak, a macska állt velük szemben, nyávogott egy rövidet és kiszaladt a szobából.

\- A macska legalább már megvan. - vihogott idétlenül Fun boy. Frankie óvatosan beljebb ment, a többiek szorosan a nyomában. Idegesítő félhomály volt a kis helyiségben, alig láttak az orrukig.

\- Tommy ? Hol vagy ? - kérdezte furcsán megremegő hangon és tekintete végig pásztázta a sötét falakat, sarkokat.

Anie ekkor idegtépően felsikoltott, vérfagyasztó hangjára mind oda néztek. A lány a kanapé előtt térdelt, ahol Tommy is feküdt. Mind oda sereglettek köréje.

\- Te jó ég, Tommy, haver, élsz még ? - hajolt Tommyhoz Frankie, majd segélykérően nézett a többiekre. A látvány sokkoló volt, Tommy teljesen mozdulatlanul hevert a földön, a szemei felakadtak, kezében a tv távirányítóját szorongatta. 

\- Valaki csináljon már valamit, én nem vagyok képes...- rázta a fejét Frankie és halott sápadt lett az arca. Wenford reszketve tette Tommy mellkasára a fejét, hogy hallhassa a szívdobogását, de nem hallott semmit. Anie felzokogott.

\- Tommy ! Mondjátok, hogy él ! Mondjátok, hogy él ! - hajtogatta könnyek között.

Wenford akárhogy szerette volna kimondani, az egyszerű, felszabadító, rövid kis szót, nem tudta. A tény, mint villám csapás cikázott végig rajta. Halott ! Tommy halott ! 

\- Meghalt ! - kiáltott fel és maga is megrettent a kimondott szavaitól. 

\- Oh Tommy...- sóhajtotta Fun boy és csak állt ott döbbenten, ahogy Frankie és Rat is. Wenford bizonytalan mozdulatokkal kelt fel a holt testtől és erős szédülés kerítette hatalmába. Akárhogy is akarta vissza fojtani, a szeméből erőszakosan előtörtek a könnyek. 

\- A barátom volt...- suttogta.

\- És nincs többé...meghalt...- ismételgette a szavakat rezignáltan Rat. Anie sírva rogyott le Tommy mellé és egyre csak simogatta a fiú jéghideg arcát, annyira zokogott, hogy az egész teste vadul rázkódott bele. Wenford erőtlennek érezte magát, hogy vigasztalja, hiszen önmagának sem tudott vígaszt nyújtani. Elöntötte az izzadtság, ledobta a kord dzsekijét a földre, pedig nem volt meleg a szobában. Olyan hideg volt a levegő, mint Tommy kihűlt teste. Látta hogy Frankie, Rat és Fun boy tanácstalanul állnak az őrjöngő Anie és a halott Tommy felett, látta hogy beszélnek, mozgott a szájuk, de a hangjuk nem jutott el a füléig. Émelyegni kezdett, a fal mentén tapogatózva indult el a mosdó felé, a szeme előtt színes foltok jártak táncot és egész testében vacogott, mindenét elöntötte a hideg verejték. A fürdőszobában öklendezve borult a WC kagylóra, de végülis nem hányt, csak a saját nyálát köpködte, aztán a csaphoz hajolt, hogy hideg vízzel öblítse le az arcát. A rozoga fürdőszoba polcon látott mindenfélét, borotvahab, tusfürdő, borotva sorakozott a repedt tükör előtt és még valami, aminek láttán Wenfordban megingott a hetek óta tartott tiszta élet fogadalma. Idegesen nyúlt az átlátszó zacskóban lévő fehér por felé, a kád szélén öngyújtót, kanalat és injekciós tűt is talált. Meglepődött, Tommy tudomása szerint nem igazán élt a szerrel, nem értette, akkor miért vannak itt ezek a holmik. Talán félre ismerte a barátját és ő is adott az ilyesfajta élvezeteknek ?! Wenford most csak egyet tudott, jól jönne a heroin. Gyorsan cselekedett, nem is tudott józanul gondolkodni, egyre csak a szörnyű felfedezés visszhangzott az agyában. Tommy meghalt ! És minduntalan könnyes lett a szeme. A könnyektől nem is látott, az adagot sem tudta kiszámolni, de jócskán túlmérte. Többször félre szúrt a tűvel is, mire vénát talált és percek teltek el, mire a jól ismert, rég elfelejtett mámoros érzés rátört újra. Rat és Frankie nyitottak rá. Wenford akkor már ott állt, a falnak dőlve. Pólóját áztatta a verejték, a homlokáról is az csurgott le, vegyülve a szeméből patakzó könnyekkel. És csak bámult a barátaira üveges szemekkel.

\- Ti értitek ezt, mert én nem ! Hogy merte megcsinálni ?! Hogy mert meghalni ?! A rohadt életbe, Tommy meghalt ! Egy másik lehetőséget választott, egy új utat és tudjátok, lehet hogy ő tette helyesen ! Lehet, hogy mindnyájunknak így kellene tenni ! Igazad volt Tommy, én is azt akarom amit te ! Nincs miért, itt maradnom ! Nincs ! - nézett üres tekintettel a fiúkra Wenford.

\- Te jó ég...- döbbent meg Rat, látva Wenford állapotát.

\- Hát ez szép, te aztán frankón benarkóztál, mintha nem lenne így is elég bajunk. Nem kellett volna...- bólogatott Frankie.

\- Nem bírom elviselni ! Meghalt ! A barátom volt ! Én sem akarok tovább élni ! - motyogta Wenford és érezte, hogy nagyon szédül. Megkapaszkodott a fürdőszoba ajtó kilincsében.

\- Nincs egy cigitek ? - kérdezte fátyolos hangon.

\- Jobb lenne, ha leülnél, úgy látom kicsit megártott neked a heroin. Na gyere ! - nyújtotta a kezét Frankie. 

\- Jó, megyek...- mondta megadóan Wenford és tett egy lépést, még egyet majd elsötétült a szeme előtt a világ.


	42. Vezeklés és változások

Sötét alagutat látott fénnyel a végén és ott állt Tommy is, aki mosolyogva hívogatta. Wenford egyre közelebb ment a fényhez, szinte már elérte a kezeivel és megnyugvás árasztotta el, de a legutolsó percben mégis távolodni kezdett tőle a szikrázó kép, aztán eltűnt. Nagy feketeség lett a helyén és Wenford ott találta magát a valóságban. A nagy semmiben. A helyi kórház addiktológiai és pszichiátriai osztályán. Ahol aztán Wenford egyedül lehetett saját meghasonlott énjével. Nem néztek rá, nem törődtek vele, elmúlt már az életveszély. Wenford pedig szenvedett. Borzasztó volt. Senkit sem érdekelt mi van vele, mindenki közönyös volt az állapotával szemben. A nővérek szinte be sem néztek a kórtermébe. Wenford egész álló nap az ágyon fetrengett és alig aludt valamit. Mikor Frankie, Rat, Fun boy és Chelsea meglátogatták akkor is csak feküdt ott, érzéketlenül, az összevizelt pizsamájában és bámulta a falat.  
\- Tudod hogy majdnem meghaltál, te fasz ! Na most ugassál, hogy nem érdekel a halál. - motyogta fátyolos hangon Rat.  
Wenford nem mondott erre semmit, keserűség volt a lelke legmélyebb zugában is.  
\- Már vagy három hete fekszel itt. Sokáig eszméletlen voltál. Örülök, hogy már jobban vagy. - mondta Chelsea csendesen.  
\- Jobban ? - gúnyolódott Wenford és még jobban magára húzta a takarót, rá sem nézett a lányra.  
\- Most úgy csinálsz, mintha haragudnál ránk, amiért meg mentettük a szánalmas életedet. Nekünk kellene haragudnunk, tudd meg ! Te hülye bunkó ! Semmit nem értesz ! Tommy nekem is a barátom volt ! Érted ? A barátom ! A faszomba, elvesztettem a barátomat. Tudod mi van itt legbelül ? Egy nagy fekete lyuk ! - mutatott a szívére Fun boy. Most egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint régen. Komoly volt és gondterhelt. A gyász látszott az arcvonásaiban. Wenford sosem látta ilyennek.  
\- És miben halt meg Tommy ? - kérdezte váratlanul. Mind összenéztek, majd Frankie nagy sóhajjal átvette a szót.  
\- Heroin túl adagolás vitte el. Jól benarkózott, leült a kanapéra a tv elé és megállt a szíve...Ennyi...  
\- Nagyon szép temetése volt. A szülei jól megszervezték. Kár hogy nem lehettél ott. - tette hozzá Rat.   
\- Rájöttünk, hogy annyi mindent nem tudtunk Tommyról. Oké, hogy skót, de azonkívül tök jó fej szülei vannak és tavasszal lett volna tizenkilenc...- mesélte Fun boy.  
\- Tizenkilenc...- ismételte el szörnyülködve Frankie.  
\- És Anie hogy bírja ? - kérdezte Wenford.  
\- Össze roppant, a szülei elvitték magukhoz Slough-ba. - válaszolta Fun boy.  
Wenford a falnak fordult.  
\- Meg akartam halni. Miért nem engedtétek ?  
\- Mert azt nem lehetett ! A faszomba ! Neked még egy csomó feladatod van az életben. Ha felgyógyulsz dolgozhatsz ismét nálam...- jelentette ki Frankie.  
Wenford felkapta a fejét és most először mutatott érdeklődést valami iránt.  
\- De te eladod...- kezdte volna, de Frankie hevesen belevágott.  
\- Nem. Tommy halála ráébresztett, hogy nem kell nekem a szaros új élet, tele nővel, piával. Nem szabad csak úgy kidobni a szemétbe, amit eddig össze hordtam. Rájöttem, hogy nem szabad megválni az igazi értékeimtől. És ami nekem fontos az a bárom és ti, a barátaim...Nem adom el a bárt, Steelsenék menjenek a kurva anyjukba.   
Wenford elmosolyodott. Titokban mindig is sejtette, hogy Frankie túl gyáva lenne hogy eladja a kocsmát. Vagy túl nagy a szíve.   
A kórházban töltött hetek alatt Wenford ízelítőt kapott a valódi emberi kegyetlenségből. A silány koszt kikezdte a gyomrát és utálta, amikor a nővérek kiröhögték, vagy az orvos gúnyolódva beszélt vele. Nem volt nap, hogy ne gondolt volna Tommyra. Bár nem rég óta ismerte, de számos emlék fűzte hozzá ami mind megmelengette a szívét a kórház kényelmetlen ágyán és fagyos csempéjű falai között. Iszonyatosan hiányzott neki a fiú és mindig úgy érezte, nem csak az életéhez, a halálához is köze van. Persze nem közvetetten, de ha akkor nem hagyja, hogy egyedül menjen Anie-hoz a macskával, talán másképp alakul minden. Talán leisszák magukat valahol és ez az életnek nevezett valami megy tovább. De így...Tommy már nem lehet köztük.  
Aztán eljött a nap, végre haza engedték a kórházból. Chelsea jött érte, segített vinni Wenford cuccait. Egész úton egy szó sem esett köztük, Wenford nem akart beszélni, Chelsea meg nem akarta faggatni. Mikor haza értek, Wenford nem Chelsea szobájába ment, ahol már hetek óta lakott, hanem behúzódott a saját szobájába. Ahol minden a régi volt, semmi sem változott. Ledobta a csomagjait a földre és csak állt ott percekig magába szívva az otthon levegőjét, de nem érezte, hogy ez olyan jó lenne. Üres és kiégett volt a szíve.  
Éppen öltözködött, amikor Chelsea bekopogott hozzá.


	43. Talán őrültség, de megteszem!

\- Bejöhetek ? - állt meg a nyitott ajtóban.  
\- Gyere. - biccentett egykedvűen Wenford.   
Chelsea belépett a szobába és leült a fotelbe. Szomorúan tekintett végig a fiún, akin nagyon meglátszottak az elmúlt hetek nyomorúságos körülményei. Alaposan lefogyott, és bár sosem volt kövér alkat, most a bordái úgy hasogatták fel bőrét, mint kés a vajat. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki hetek óta éhezik. Arca is beesett volt, a haja növésnek indult.  
\- Készítsek valami ennivalót ? - kérdezte Chelsea.  
\- Nem kösz, nem vagyok éhes. - felelte Wenford.  
\- Nagyon lefogytál, szeretném ha kicsit rendbe jönnél. - mondta Chelsea.  
\- Akkor sem vagyok éhes. - kapott magára egy pulóvert Wenford.   
\- De bármit elkészítek, csak mond mit ennél szívesen...- próbálkozott ismét a lány, hogy evésre bírja Wenfordot, de ő dühösen felcsattant.  
\- Fogd már fel, hogy nem vagyok éhes, a rohadt életbe ! És ne aggódj miattam, majd rendbe jövök, nem kell anyáskodnod !   
Chelsea ledöbbent, nem ezt a hangnemet várta.   
\- Annyira furcsa lettél Wenford...- jegyezte meg.  
\- Mégis mit vártál ? - kérdezte gúnyosan Wenford.  
\- Megváltoztál. Hol van az a srác akivel összejöttem ? Én azt szeretném, hogy megint olyan legyél mint régen. Hiányzik az igazi, a régi Norman Wenford. - és Chelsea elsírta magát.   
\- Már semmi sem lesz a régi Chelsea. Sajnálom, ha bunkónak látszom, de Tommy halálával minden más lett. Én is. A kórház meg kiölte belőlem még azt a keveset is, ami Tommy halála után megmaradt bennem. Hidd el, nem akartam én sem ilyenné lenni. - mondta Wenford érzéketlen hangon, a csupasz fal felé fordulva. Chelsea ránézett és megtörölte könnyes arcát.  
\- Frankie-ék mindent elkövetnek, hogy legyen kedved ismét élni. Tudom, hogy Tommyt már nem hozhatja semmi sem vissza, de az életnek mennie kell tovább. Bármilyen szívtelenül hangzik, de ez így van. Én is hasonlóan éreztem Irw halálakor, tudom min mész át most. Az idő majd valamelyest könnyebbé teszi az egészet...És Frankie azt mondta, pár hétig még itthon pihensz, aztán mehetsz is vissza a bárba dolgozni. Ők mindenben támogatnak. És persze én is segítek...  
\- Tőlem...- vont vállat flegmán Wenford.  
Wenford tehát egyenlőre otthon maradt pihenni és felkészülni, hogy majd ismét munkába áll. Eleinte tetszett is neki, hogy lazsálhat, de a tizedik napon, ami egy szerda volt, már nagyon unatkozott. Rabnak érezte magát a panel falai között. Csak feküdt az ágyon és bámulta az idióta vetélkedőket a tv-ben. Chelsea dolgozott, így minden nap egyedül volt estig a lakásban. Unalmában egymás után szívta a cigiket, erre a kórház után szokott rá és bár fulladt tőle néha, meg szédült is, de még mindig jobb volt a kábszernél, meg a piánál.   
Bámulta a tv képernyőjén villódzó fényeket és arra gondolt csinálnia kellene valamit. De mivel egy vasa sem volt, meg volt kötve a keze. Tehát kellene egy kis pénz. Sőt, inkább sok pénz. Talán beindíthatna valami saját vállalkozást, vagy csak egyszerűen meglephetné Chelsea-t valamivel, vagy kipofozhatná ezt a lelakott lakást. Szüksége van pénzre. Vagy húsz ezer fontra. Ezzel akár mindent újra kezdhetne, új életbe vághatna bele. Mert mindenhez volt kedve, de ismét Frankie bárjában dolgozni nem. És eszébe jutott a jó öreg Marcus Allberry, meg a titkos kis dugi pénz a munkás szálló alagsorában. Ha még nem vitte el máshová, akkor a hülye is el tudja onnan lopni. Marcus nagy hibát követett el, hogy megbízott Wenfordban, azt hitte haverok és megmutatta neki a pénzt. Marcus most úgyis dolgozik, és amíg távol van, Wenford szépen lenyúlhatná a pénzt.   
Wenford már csak azt vette észre, hogy remegve kapkodja magára a ruháit, pillanatok alatt az utcára ér és kitartóan megy a szálló felé. Délelőtt volt, az utcán alig járkáltak emberek. Bízott benne, hogy a munkás szálló is ilyen kihalt lesz. Lihegve ért oda és miután elszívott egy cigit a megnyugtatására, benyitott a régi kapun. Az öreg portás békésen szunyókált a fülkéjében, észre sem vette hogy Wenford el sétált előtte és az alagsor felé megy. Végig rohant a folyosón és megállt a jól ismert ajtónál. Zárva volt. Wenford káromkodott egyet, majd egy határozott rúgással berúgta az ajtót. Por szállt az arcába, mintha évek óta nem jártak volna itt, pedig tudta Marcus naponta lejár ide ellenőrizni a féltve őrzött pénzecskéjét. Wenford a szekrényhez lépett és a földön talált vasdarabbal felfeszítette az ajtókat. Kinyitotta a szekrényt és nagyot dobbant a szíve. A már látott dobozok, zacskók mind a helyükön voltak. És ha ezeket nem vitték el innen, talán a pénzt sem. A felső polc sarkában már rá is talált az átlátszó műanyag tasakra és az abban lévő újságpapírba göngyölt pénzre. Hirtelen elöntötte a veríték. Szorította markában a zacskót és a lelki ismerete vadul figyelmeztette. Legjobb lenne vissza rakni oda ahonnan elvette és eltűnni. A tűzzel játszott. Bármikor arra tévedhetett volna valaki, netalán tán Marcus, aki biztos agyonverné ezért. Vagy sittre kerülne. Mérlegelte magában a dolgokat, mi lenne a jó. Továbbra is mosogató lében turkálnia éhbérért, vagy egy teljesen új lapot maga elé húzva megvalósítani minden álmát ? Nem is válaszolt magának, dzsekije zsebébe gyűrte a pénzt, aztán kiszaladt a szobából, még az ajtaját sem csukta be. Végig rohant a folyosón és mire felért az alagsorból igyekezett nyugodtabbnak látszani, hogy ne keltsen gyanút. Lazán intett a portásnak, aki akkor eszmélt fel álmából. Majd remegő lábakkal, levegő után kapkodva és tetőtől-talpig leizzadva kilépett az utcán.   
Az órájára nézett. Az egész rablás nem volt több tíz percnél. De máris egy csomó pénzzel lett gazdagabb, szóval megérte. Nem akart a szálló előtt szobrozni, sőt agyában előjöttek a félelem gondolatai is. Ha Marcus rájön mi történt, előkerül az ő neve is, hiszen ő tudott a pénzről. Persze számtalan gyanúsított lehet, akárki a munkás szállóról, vagy valamelyik haver. De akkor is keresni fogja, és neki kell a gyorsabbnak lennie.  
Wenford sietősen rótta az utcákat és egyenesen haza ment.


	44. A továbbállás egyszerű, amit hátra kell hagynod, az teszi nehézzé

Remélte, hogy Chelsea már otthon lesz, de nem így volt. Várt rá vagy fél órát, mert élt benne az a romantikusnak mondható álmodozás, hogy együtt lépnek le és új életet kezdenek valahol távol ettől a külvárosi szemétteleptől. Azt akarta hogy a lány is vele menjen, hogy osztozzon az életében, de aztán rájött, nem sodorhatja veszélybe Chelsea-t, egyedül kell mennie. És sietnie kell. A szekrényéből előrángatta a sporttáskáját és hanyagul bele dobálta a ruháit, személyes holmijait. Majd a konyha asztalra tett öt ezer fontot és egy papírra néhány sort írt a lánynak.  
Chelsea!  
Egy kisebb pénz összegre tettem szert, kérlek ne kérdezd hogyan. A lényeg, hogy most el kell mennem, nem akarok zűrt se neked, se magamnak. Itt hagyok neked öt ezer fontot. Költsd amire akarod, vegyél szép ruhákat, élvezd az életet. Nem örökre búcsúzom, hamarosan vissza térek a városba. Talán már fél év, egy év múlva, nem tudom még. A szobát ne add ki másnak, mert biztos hogy még találkozunk. Most talán gyűlölsz és amint ezt a levelet olvasod, kedved támadna megpofozni engem, kitudja, talán meg is érdemelném, hogy csak így lelépek, egy szó vagy köszönés nélkül. Nem tehetek mást, ha visszajöttem mindent elmagyarázok, de egy fontos, és ezt ne felejtsd el: SZERETLEK ! Norman Wenford.  
A papírt a pénzzel együtt a konyha asztalon hagyta, majd bezárta az ajtót és a kulcsot a zsebébe rakta. Hiszen ha visszajön, márpedig így lesz, egy ideig szüksége lesz a szobára. Reménykedett benne, hogy addigra Marcus pénze gyarapodni fog, gazdagon lépi át ennek a nyomorúságos panelnak a küszöbét, és nem sokáig fognak majd itt lakni. Elköltöznek egy szép házba és elveszi Chelsea-t, lesznek gyerekeik és boldogan élnek. De hol van az még ?! Wenfordot vissza rántotta a valóság keserűsége, amint bandukolt az utcán, vissza sem nézve az égbe nyúló tízemeletes házra, ahol élete legboldogabb pillanatait élte meg, hiszen rátalált a szerelem. Léptei Frankie kocsmája felé vitték. A raktár felől közelítette meg és úgy mászott be az ablakon, mint valami tolvaj. Szégyellte is magát érte rendesen, de nem akart most találkozni a fiúkkal. Nem tudott volna nekik mit mondani és félt, ha nagyon marasztalják, nem is megy sehova. Itt is hagyott az asztalon öt ezer fontot és egy üzenetet.  
Frankie!  
Köszi az állás ajánlatodat, de most nem mehetek hozzád dolgozni. Túl sok feszültség van bennem és Tommy emléke is még élénkben itt van a fejemben. Felejtenem kell, friss levegőt szívnom, ezért elmegyek a városból. Valahol máshol keresek új munkát. De nem akarok hálátlannak látszani, ezért hagyok itt neked öt ezer lepedőt. Tudom, hogy sokkal tartozom neked, nagyon sokkal, talál túl sokkal is, hiszen te voltál, aki az embert látta bennem és alkalmazott, mikor betévedtem ide. Adott egy esélyt, még ha nem is érdemeltem meg. És ezt sosem felejtem el neked. Ez a pénz a tied, azt csinálsz vele amit akarsz, szétoszthatod a fiúk között, meg is tarthatod, de akár emelhetsz egy szép síremléket Tommynak. Tudom, hogy mindenképpen jó célokra fogod felhasználni. Örülök, hogy nem adod el a bárt és vissza is fogok jönni egyszer. Nem is olyan sok idő múlva, de most ki kell szakadnom ebből a környezetből, mert különben sosem leszek a régi. A kurva életbe, mit is írhatnék még ? Hiányozni fogtok, de nagyon ! Vigyázz magadra és arra a két idiótára Ratra és Fun boyra is ! Viszlát legközelebb. Wenford.  
Wenford elrendezte az asztalon a pénzt, majd ami még maradt azt a zsebébe tette és kimászott az ablakon. Fél szemmel pár lépés után vissza tekintett a bárra, ahol sok tanulságos, kalandos, néha nehéz percet töltött és érezte a búcsúja nem örökre szól. Frankie bárjától egyenesen a vonat állomásra ment, oda ahonnan annak idején elindult a városba, két táskányi cuccal, munkát keresve. Jegyet vett az éppen induló vonatra és maga sem tudta hova megy, de úgy döntött, majd csak kiszáll egy számára szimpatikus állomáson, ahol talán szintén kegyeibe fogadja a szerencse és belépve egy bárba, munka is akad neki. A vonat egyik üres fülkéjében foglalt helyet, csomagját felrakta a tartóba, majd leült és mereven bámult ki az ablakon át az elhaladó tájakra. Két és fél órát utazott és a végállomáson szállt le. Már verőfényes kora délután volt. Ki hitte volna ? Reggel még a tv-t bámulta, délután meg már egy ismeretlen városban kószál, zsebében jókora összeggel...Lám, milyen fura az élet...  
Meleg idő volt, a nap sugarai erősen tűztek és mintha egyenesen Wenfordot simogatták volna. A fiú kabátját lazán a vállára hajította, másik kezében sporttáskája volt. Nézte a jövő-menő emberek tömegét, a piszkos üvegű kirakatokat, tele szemetes kukákat, amik minden komorságuk ellenére egy új jövő ígéretét hordozták magukban. És Wenford maga sem tudta miért, de hirtelen mosolyogni kezdett. Annyira, hogy úgy érezte, még a szíve is mosolyog. Így ment végig az idegen utcákon, ezzel a kedves mosollyal az arcán. Most nem zavarta semmi sem. Biztos volt benne, hogy az elmúlt hetek sokkos, rémisztő napjait el tudja felejteni ebben az új városban, talál melót, lesz albérlete, új ismerősei és talán barátai is. Később pedig ismét a régi Norman Wenfordként térhet vissza.  
Haza...  
Igen, biztos hogy így lesz !


End file.
